A Morgan and Garcia Family
by Aussie PLL and CM Fan
Summary: Morgan and Garcia have only been together for a short period of time when she finds out that she is pregnant, How will the couple take the news of impending parenthood, only good things to come, I have changed the name due to the Twins now being here.
1. Admitting Feelings

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 1- Admitting Feelings

It all started on one of their friday night movie nights, they were snuggled up on Penelope's couch watching a romantic comedy when Derek turned and said "Penelope I love you, know that right?" looking up at Derek Penelope sat confused she couldn't believe what she was hearing but said "I love you too Derek" not thinking that he meant anything by his statement.

Derek sat upright on the couch and turned so that he was now facing a still a slightly confused Penelope Garcia he took both her hands in his much bigger ones and looked her straight in the eye and said "Baby Girl when I said that I love you it meant that I am completely and utterly head over heels in love with you."

Penelope was speechless by his statement she was still confused but also she had tears in her eyes because secretly she has loved him from their very meeting but she never once said anything because she didn't think that he would feel the same way that she did, now that Derek had come out with how he felt for her she felt that she could now act on her feelings.

Penelope and Derek sat in silence for a few minutes, Penelope opened her mouth to try and tell him how she was feeling but when no words came out the only way that she could express herself was to remove her hands from his she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and attached her lips to his gently she licked at his lower lip until she felt him respond to her actions and before she knew what was happening he deepened the kiss they melted together and it began a very heated make-out session.

Neither of the them cared about finishing the end of the movie, Derek sat back on the couch and pulled Penelope into his lap his hands roaming up and down the sides of her body, over her back and ass before one hand trailed it's way up her back and he tangled it into the fine hair at the nape of her neck pulling her against him more, Penelope's hand was holding the nape of Derek's neck while the other traced his chest and well toned abdomen through his shirt while her hips began to rock back and forth against his hips.

Derek didn't know how much more he could take with her grinding down on him, he was already painfully hard with the need and want for her all his nightly fantasies were finally coming true, he stood up with Penelope in his arms her arms wrapped around his neck now and her legs wrapped around his waist he carried her into her bedroom and gently placed her in the middle of her bed without breaking their locked lips as he crawled up between her legs.

Derek used his arms to support his weight above her as he broke their kiss before leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw to her ear where he took her earlobe into his mouth nibbling on it before sucking to soothe it, he left his kisses behind her ear on her sweet spot before trailing more kisses down to her neck and collarbone where be began sucking leaving a purplish mark behind hopefully to ward off any admirers that Penelope may have, now supporting himself by one arm Derek move one hand to the hem of her shirt and began to push it up over her stomach and breasts before she helped him to remove the offending piece of clothing and throwing it to the floor.

Penelope grabbed the hem of his shirt and removed it so that she could unveil his sculptured body, she put her hand to his chest and gave a gentle push so that he was now resting on his knees she sat up and began to explore his body with her hands she attached her lips to his earlobe and began to suck on it before letting it slip from between her lips so that she could whisper the words that couldn't be spoken earlier when he confessed that he loved her with a sensual tone in her voice she whispered "I am in love with you too Hot Stuff and I have been for a very long time I am beyond happy at this present moment."

Derek and Penelope finally removed the rest of their clothing throwing it all to the floor to join the earlier discarded items, Derek began to explore his gorgeous Baby Girl's body with his mouth as he licked, nibbled and sucked his way over every inch of her glorious milky white skin, Penelope was very aroused by the time his mouth reached her pussy she was dripping wet and her scent was now driving him wild dipping his head between her legs he licked the entire length of her slit taking in all her juices before he started in on the little bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy with his tongue.

Derek flicked his tongue over her clitoris before sucking it in to his mouth he continued working on her pussy until he felt her body start stiffen and he knew that she was close, he sucked two fingers into his mouth to get them wet before inserting them into her pussy and he slowly began to finger fuck her until she screamed out "FUCK Derek" as she came undone around his fingers and in his mouth he made sure he cleaned her up not leaving a single drop of her juice behind, he removed his fingers and mouth from her now sensitive core.

Derek crawled back up her body and gave her a kiss before laying back on the bed beside her as she came down from the high of her orgasm,he rolled on to his side and draped his arm over her waist and pulled her body towards his, but Penelope didn't lay there long because as soon as she had come down from cloud 9 she rolled Derek onto his back she moved so that she was kneeling between his legs as she began to trail her kisses down his neck to his chest flicking her tongue over his tiny nipples, down over his six pack and down to his now very painful rock hard erection she kissed the tip before taking the head into her mouth she flicked her tongue against the very sensitive frenulum while sucking the head, she began inserting an inch or two more in to her mouth Penelope continued her ministrations until she had about his length in he mouth, she wasn't sure she would be able to take his full length as Derek has a very large cock if she was to guess how big he was she would have to he is approx 9.5 - 10 inches long and very thick.

Penelope got him close enough to his orgasm he groaned as he said "Oh FUCK Baby" before she pulled him out of her mouth and climbed up his body she straddled his hips before reaching for his cock, she wrapped her hand around his and began rubbing the head of his cock against her pussy before gently pushing the tip into her entrance taking her time to lower herself down on to him so that her core could adjust to his big size once his cock was buried to the hilt inside her Derek rolled them over so that he was now in control and so that he could make love to her, gently and carefully Derek worshipped Penelope until they both could no longer take it anymore both of them coming undone at into the most amazing orgasms screaming each others names.

When Derek pulled out of Penelope he lay beside her and pulled her body against his, they lay on their sides facing each other so that they could talk about what all this now means Penelope was the first to speak when she said "Derek please tell me that this was not just a one time thing because it would break my heart now that we have both come clean with our feelings for each other" Derek replied "Baby Girl I can guarantee you that this will never be just a one time thing because now that I have you I am never letting you go, you are my god given solace, you are the reason that I wake up in the morning, you are my reason for living" before he leaned in and kissed her passionately, they soon fell asleep holding each other.

Penelope woke to the sun streaming through the curtains she was still laying in the same position that she had fallen asleep in the night before, Penelope need to use the bathroom but Derek had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist she tried lifting his arm gently to wiggle her way out without waking him but he would just pull her back against him tighter in the end she had to wake him she said "Baby Boy I need to get up and use the bathroom" he finally released her and rolled over on to his stomach and she darted out of bed and into the bathroom.

When Pen returned to her bedroom she found him still asleep on his stomach so the gently climbed back up on the bed and straddled the back of his thighs and being that the blankets were just covering his ass cheeks she began to rub his back and leaving a trail of kisses where her hands had been and before long she felt him start to wake up when she noticed his eyes looking over his shoulder is when she leaned over his back so that she could give him a good morning kiss, he separated the kiss and said "good morning Baby Girl" she was quick to reply with "I will show you a good morning Handsome."

Derek and Pen spent the next few hours making up for all the lost time that they could have been together,they made love several times, they even fucked hard before finally getting up and getting in the shower only to get even dirtier before getting clean they exited the shoer and dressed, neither one felt like cooking so they took a walk to a local cafe for brunch due to it being closer to lunch time by the time they arrived at the cafe they ordered their coffee, pancakes and a side of fresh fruit and chose a quiet corner in the cafe to sit and talk without too much noise or interruption, while waiting for the food and coffee to arrive they sat holding hands across the table while talking and laughing about how it took them 6 years to finally admit they had feelings for each other.


	2. A Whirlwind Romance

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 2 - A Whirlwind Romance

Derek and Penelope have been together for 2 months now and the entire BAU team knew that they had finally gotten together and that they were very much in love, but during work hours they continued with the way that they were prior to being a couple and try to keep it on a professional level by not going into each others offices during the day.

Derek walked into Penelope's lair and asked "Baby Girl can you run a search for me please" he bent down to give her gentle kiss on the lips but didn't allow it to go any further than that otherwise he wouldn't have been able to stop she replied "of course my Hot Stuff", Derek got the information he required and as he was leaving her office he stopped at the door way and turned around and said "I Love you Baby Girl" she smiled and said "I Love you too Hot Stuff."

When their working day was done they left together hand in hand and made their way to the parking garage as they arrived at Derek's SUV he open the passenger side and helped her into the car and when she had buckled her seatbelt he gave her a heated kiss before closing her door and making his way to the drivers side he buckled himself in and started the car and began the journey for his place, their ride to Derek's house was quiet but that didn't mean that there was anything wrong Derek took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it one her hand that was resting on her thigh he laced his fingers with hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Pulling up in the driveway of Derek's house he exited the car and ran around to open his baby Girl's door and help her out, once she was out of the car Derek pulled her tightly against him his hands roaming over her lower back and ass while they kissed passionately when they became breathless the pulled apart and made their way to the front door, upon entering the house they were meet an over excited yellow lab Clooney he began jumping on his master until he saw Penelope he began rubbing himself against her legs waiting for her to scratch behind his ears, after Clooney settled down and Penelope had given him what he wanted he went and waited by his feed bowl for Derek to come and feed him, once he had finished his food he went and laid down on his bed and went off to sleep.

Derek and Pen went upstair and got changed before they spent time winding down by cooking dinner together and before they snuggled up on the couch to a watch a movie, half way through the movie Penelope fell asleep with her head on Derek's chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, when Derek realized that his Baby Girl had fallen asleep he sat there watching her for a few minutes running his hand through her hair before he scooped her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom and gentle placed her on the bed, now stripped down to his boxers he climbed into bed and pulled her tight against his body he instantly calmed down and fell asleep.

Penelope woke early feeling a little nauseous, she sat up on the side of the bed and bend forward to put her head between her knees to see if the nauseous feeling would go away but unfortunately sitting up only made it worst getting up as fast as she could she ran to the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl before collapsing to the floor, Penelope sat there for a moment to gather her strength to get back up and back into bed, pulling herself up she got a drink of water and rinsed her mouth out and washed her hands and went back to bed only to notice that Derek was now awake he asked "are you alright Baby" shaking her head she said "no Hot Stuff I feel like crap" as she crawled in beside him she lay her head on his chest while he rubbed her back in a soothing and loving motion.

Pen and Derek decided to lay in bed for an hour before they had to get up and start getting ready for work being that it was only Wednesday they still had 2 more days left before the weekend, they finally got up and showered there was no shower sex for them that morning due to Pen not feeling the best they just held each other before washing themselves and rinsing off and getting out, they got dried and dressed and headed downstairs, Derek let Clooney out for a run and to go to the toilet Derek started his coffee maker while Pen started on making breakfast.

Penelope started to gag when she caught the smell of the coffee and ran for the downstairs bathroom with Derek hot on her heels, Derek held her hair back so that she didn't get vomit in it while with his other hand he rubbed her back, when she had stopped throwing up Derek pulled her into his lap and held her and she began to cry, her stomach hurt and she had no idea what could be the cause of this sickness but if she wasn't feeling any better by the end of the week she would pay her doctor a visit.

Going though the many different reasons that she was sick she did not once think that it could be because she was pregnant as she didn't notice any change with her period due to her period being light normally, leaving the bathroom together Derek sent her to sit on the couch while he continued with making his coffee and their breakfast he would make note to not make coffee with her near until she was feeling better and that he would stop at the store and get some chamomile tea for her to help settle her stomach.

Derek handed Pen her breakfast of toast and tea and he sat down on the couch beside her with his toast and juice he drank his coffee while he was cooking breakfast, Pen only ate half of her breakfast and Derek noticed that and said " are you sure you should be going to work today Baby Girl" he pulled her into his side and held her close and tried to thing of what could be wrong with his Princess finally Pen spoke and said "I think i will call Hotch and tell him I am not coming in today and then I will go back to my apartment later if that is ok with you" Derek looked Pen in the eyes and said "Baby it is completely ok with me if you go back to your apartment and I will come and see you tonight."

When Derek left for work Pen rang Hotch to tell him she was sick before she went back to her apartment, when she got home she changed into a comfy pair of sweatpants and t-shirt and took some anti-nausea medication heated up a heat pack and applied it to her tummy before getting into bed, placing her cell phone on her bed side table and her laptop on the floor incase she was needed to do some searches while at home, Pen curled up on her side with the heat pack firmly against her she fell asleep.

Derek was sitting in his office on mind not on the paperwork he was supposed to be doing he was worried about Pen he contemplated on ringing her but he thought that she might be asleep, Derek just hoped that they weren't called out on a case because he wanted to get home to Pen to make sure is alright.

When the work day was done Derek left and went Pen's he let himself in with the key that she had given him years ago upon entering the apartment Derek saw her laying n the couch watching a movie, he ran to the side of the couch and kissed her forehead before he asked "hey Baby how are you feeling" Pen sat up on the couch and turned she reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand and said "I feel a little bit better i haven't been sick since this morning just really nauseous" Derek sat down on the couch beside her and pulled her into his lap she laid her head on his chest while he nuzzled his head in her hair as they finished watching the movie.

Pen ordered in dinner as she was feeling a little better but she didn't feel like cooking or leaving Derek's embrace long enough to cook, while they waited for their dinner to arrive Pen turned around so that she was straddled over Derek's thighs, she cupped his face in her hands and attached her lips to his and kissed him feverishly making up for last night and this morning she also began grinding her hips against his, Derek's hands didn't know where they wanted to be they were traveling the entire length of her body and tangling fingers in her hair.

Derek and Pen separated when there was a knock on the door Pen got off Derek's lap and answered the door and paid the delivery man and took their food and went into the kitchen and served out their meal and carried it back to her living room and sat down handing Derek his dinner before tucking into hers, after they finished their dinner they resumed where they left off before their dinner arrived.

Pen was straddling Derek nuzzling his neck while grinding down on his erection her hands tugging at the hem of his shirt she pulled her head from his neck and removed his shirt she returned her lips to his kissing him passionately his hands were traveling underneath her t-shirt and straight for her breasts he cupped her breasts in his big hands and his thumbs playing with her erect nipples through her lace bra, Pen reached for the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head and threw it over her shoulder into an unknown location Derek reached behind his Baby Girl and with the flick of his wrist he had her bra undone and off her body.

Derek turned so that her could lay Pen down on the couch underneath him he began to work on getting her sweatpants off he got them to her knees and she managed to kick them off while she started working on his belt buckle when it was undone she pulled it through the loops and threw it to the floor before going back to work on undoing the button and zipper on his black jeans and then uses her feet to push them down his wonderfully toned and sculpted legs he removed his boots and then his pants.

Running his hands up Pen's legs he looped his fingers into to the elastic of her panties he said "lift your hips Baby" she immediately complied with his wishes and in one quick motion her panties we on the floor with the rest of the clothing, he quickly removed his boxers freeing his his rock hard erection, his cock slapped up against his stomach leaving behind a smear of pre-cum behind, Derek hovered over the top of Penelope his hard-on flexing with every breath he takes as he lines himself up with her pussy he takes her in full thrust of his hips.

Derek didn't hold still once he was buried deep inside her not that she cared she was incredibly horny and couldn't get enough of his body against hers, while sucking on her nipples he fucked her at an incredibly fast pace which causes Penelope to have orgasm after orgasm, in throes of passion she dug her nails in to his shoulders and left scratches all over is back and arms, Derek was getting close to blowing his load and when he felt Pen's spasming pussy grip his length he knew that he was done for and blew his load into Penelope's waiting womb.

Derek and Penelope's relationship has most certainly been a Whirlwind Romance and it will only get better from here on out for the couple and their family and friends.


	3. Penelope finds out she is Pregnant

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 3 - Penelope finds out she is Pregnant

For the last week Penelope has woken up feeling nauseous and as soon as she stands up she has to make a run for the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach into the white porcelain bowl, when the heaving stops she can get up off the floor to rinse out her mouth before heading downstairs to make herself some tea and toast before she starts to get ready for work.

Penelope finished getting ready she made her way to the FBI building she parked in the parking garage and took the elevator to the BAU floor the bullpen was noisy with the other members of the unit talking about their weekend but Pen walked past them quietly and opened the door to her lair she placed her bags down beside her desk and began to turn on her computers, before looking at the clock to see whether she could ring her doctor to make an appointment but before she was able to make that call there was a knock on her door turning in her chair she saw her Chocolate God of Thunder leaning against the door frame watching her.

Derek walked into Pen's office and greeted her with a passionate kiss and said "good morning Baby Girl how are you this morning" Pen looked at Derek with a half smile and said "morning Hot Stuff, I still don't feel good so I was just about to make a doctor's appointment for lunch time or whenever they have a space" Derek wrapped her in his strong arms and kissed her temple while rubbing her back softly, Pen had her face nuzzled in the space between Derek's neck and shoulder, she inhaled his scent and held him tight before she pulled back and said "Baby I need to call the doctor's office to make this appointment" he let her go and said "ok Princess I need to get back to work anyway but let me know what is happening and if you want me to come to the doctor's with you" he kissed her forehead gently and left her office.

Penelope called the doctor's office and managed to get an appointment for lunch time the following day but after explaining her symptoms to the receptionist, the receptionist suggested that she stop off at the drug store on her way home and pick up a pregnancy test just to make sure, but Pen didn't wan to wait that long so she decided that she would go and get 2 in her lunch break and then she could surprise Derek with them later on if they were positive.

When lunch time came around Derek came into her office and asked "hey Mama do you want to come to have lunch with me" Pen smiled when he called her Mama before she said "sorry Baby Boy but I have to go and run a few errands while on lunch but how about we do dinner tonight because I missed you last night and I need my Hot Chocolate God to snuggle up to tonight" with that said she grabbed her purse and made her way to the door of her office when Derek reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her into him and kissed her like he was a starving man and said "ok Baby I will come for dinner and a snuggle" letting her go they walked out of her office hand in hand and toward the elevator.

Derek pushed the down button on the elevator and waited with his girl for her to get on the elevator before going into the break room for coffee and a sandwich and headed back to his office and continued working on phone consultations and reports for closed cases, Pen returned with 2 pregnancy test tucked away in her purse she went straight into the ladies bathroom and checked to see if the bathroom was empty which luckily for Pen it was making her way into a cubicle she pulled out the paper bag containing the tests she read the instructions on one of the test packages before opening it, Pen peed on the little white stick and set the timer on her phone.

It was the longest 3 minutes of her life, but when the timer went off on her phone she picked up the test and looked at it and there were 2 pink lines indicating that she was indeed expecting just as the receptionist had suspected, Pen picked up everything and put it in her purse cleaned herself up and made her way over to Derek's office she knocked on his door and entered the office and closed and locked the door behind her she pulled his blind closed before heading for his desk, she perched herself on one corner of his desk and pulled out the little white stick and sat it on the desk in front of him and waited for him to realize what it was, Derek looked up at Pen with a confused expression on his face and said "Mama what is this" she looked at him and smiled and said "what do you think it might be Daddy."

Derek still had a confused look on his face and then said "did you just call me Daddy" Pen nodded and smiled even more and said "yes i did just call you Daddy" he replied "Baby Girl are you telling me that the reason you have been sick for the last week is because you are Pregnant" she moved so that she was now straddling his legs while sitting in his chair, Pen nuzzled in near his ear and whispered "yes Baby Boy that is exactly what I am telling you I took that test just before I came in here and I have an appointment at lunch time tomorrow if you would like to come with me" Derek had a smile a mile wide plastered across his face when Pen told him she was pregnant.

Penelope left Derek's office and went back to her own office and continued updating the database with closed cases and working on new programs that she was writing she couldn't stop smiling she was incredibly happy that she was going to give Derek a family his mother would constantly bug him about giving her some grand-babies one day and he would tell her that he hadn't found the right women to settle down with yet.

Derek still hadn't told his mother about his and Penelope's relationship but now he knew that it was time to clue his mother in to the reason he has been so happy the past 2 months as he picked up his cell phone and dialed his mother's number the phone rang twice before he heard the happy voice of his mother on the other end say "hey my Baby Boy how are you" Derek smiled and said "hey Mamma I am great I was just calling to let you know that I have some fantastic news for you, you boy has found himself his one and only to settle down with" Fran replied "oh really, do I know of her" he was quick to reply "yes Mamma you do know of her and she is the one person I always talk about when I come home to visit you" she laughed as she said "you mean to tell me you finally came to your senses and told your Baby Girl how you felt about her" he laughed and said "yes Mamma it was amazing because she felt the exact same way about me as I did for her and we have been together for 2 months and she came to me about 15 minutes ago with a surprise that made my day a hell of a lot better."

Fran was slightly excited by that and said "what was the surprise son" hopefully he would tell her that they were getting married or that he is going be a father Derek was so excited when he said "Mamma Penelope came to me 15 minutes ago and placed a little white stick with 2 pink lines on it down in front of me, at first I was confused but then she called me Daddy and then it all started to make sense, because she had been sick every morning for the last week and she could figure out what was making her sick because nothing had changed with her period so she didn't think she was pregnant."

Fran let out a loud squeal as she was excited that her Baby Boy was finally settling down with the woman he has loved for many years and now knowing that she reciprocates his love and that they are starting a family, Derek had move the phone away from his ear when his mother squealed when she calmed down she said "when are you able to take some holidays and bring your Baby Girl to come and visit your Mamma" Derek replied "I don't know but I will find out off Hotch and let you know we haven't had any cases for a little while so we are just catching up with phone consultations and reports and I am sure Pen would love a holiday and would love to meet you and Sarah and Desiree" Fran said "alright son let me know, I Love you Derek but I need to go and get ready for work I will speak with you soon" Derek said "ok Mamma I speak to you soon I Love you too Mamma" and hung up the phone and placed back on his desk and picked up the pregnancy test that was still sitting on his desk.

Derek got up and made his way to Hotch's office and knocked on his door and waited to be told he could enter when he heard Hotch say "come in" he opened the door and entered the office and stopped in front of his boss's desk and asked "Hotch i was wondering if I could put in for some time off for Pen and I so that we can fly to Chicago to see my family as I rang my mother earlier and told her that Pen and I are together and also that I am about to become a father" Hotch looked up at Derek with a smile on his face and said "Congratulations Morgan and of course I will see if I can the entire team 2 weeks off give me an hour and I will speak to Strauss and I will let you know" with that Derek left Hotch's office.

Derek made his way to see his Baby Girl to let her know what he had organized for them but when he walked into her office he noticed her with her head resting on her arms with her eyes closed he got closer to her and bent down to kiss her cheek, she started to stir when she felt his lips on her cheek and she opened her eyes and looked at the man of her dreams who was now kneeling beside her chair he placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it gently as he began to say "I called my Mamma after you came to give the best news of my life and told her that we are together and that you were pregnant I hope you are ok with that I had to tell someone or I was going to burst and she wanted to know when we were coming to visit her so I went and saw Hotch before coming in here and asked if there was anyway we could get some time off and he said he would see what he could do and I also told Hotch that you are pregnant."

Pen looked at Derek and smiled she knew he would need to tell someone about their exciting news she sat up and rolled her chair closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling back and saying "that's ok Baby I knew you wouldn't be able to not tell anyone and I would love to go and visit your Mamma with you" he attached his lips back to hers and they began a heated make-out session only to hear someone clear their throat at the door, Pen and Derek separated quickly and looked towards the door to see Hotch standing there with a smirk on his face before he said "finish up whatever work you are doing and then at the conclusion of the this work day we have 2 weeks off so you can go ahead and make plans to go to Chicago" and left them to whatever they were doing they decided to book their flights to Chicago before leaving.

The work they were doing was finally completed and their work day done for the next 2 weeks Pen and Derek left the building and headed for the parking garage and headed for home, both of them arrived at Pen's apartment so that Pen could pack a suitcase so that they could take one car back to Derek's house and leave hers in the underground car park of her apartment building, once her suitcase was packed Derek would not allow her to carry it so he took the suitcase down to his SUV while she locked up her apartment.

Derek met Penelope at the bottom of the stairs and held his hand out to her which she took and they walked hand in hand to the SUV Derek opened the passenger door and helped Pen into the car before closing her door and making his way to his side of the car, buckling themselves in he started the car and headed for his house he held her hand and smiled as he asked "Baby are you happy about us having a baby" Pen looked at him and said "of course I am Hot Stuff from the moment I saw that the test was positive I fell in love with this baby" she place their joined hands on her belly and looked over at Derek and smiled at him she could see a look of love in his eye for her and their baby.

Arriving at Derek's house he pulled into the driveway and got out and made his way to Pen's side of the car and helped her out before grabbing her suitcase they headed inside so that make dinner and so Derek could call his mother back with the good news of their upcoming visit and organize the boarding kennel for Clooney, Derek and Pen would drop Clooney off at the boarding kennel on their way to Pen's doctor's appointment tomorrow and then they would get whatever Pen needs to keep herself and their baby healthy throughout this pregnancy and then head to the airport for their late afternoon flight to Chicago.

Pen and Derek had eaten their dinner and Derek had made the necessary phone calls to the kennel and his Mamma and while Pen sat on the couch he made his way upstairs and began to run the water in the bathtub her put her favorite bath oil in and lit the candles that were placed around his bathroom and when the bath was full enough he went back downstairs to get his Baby Girl, he walked over to the couch and said "come on Baby Girl lets go and take a nice relaxing bath and have an early night we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow he offered her his hand which immediately took and he helped her to stand and pulled her into him before he kissed her and then pulled away and playfully slapped her ass as she began making her way to the stairs.

Once they were in the bathroom he stood her in front of the mirror and stood behind her his chin resting on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands on her belly, Pen placed her hands over the top of his hands and she turned her head and kissed his cheek, while watching everything in the mirror he began to undress her his hands traveling all over her now glowing, naked and pale skin the contrast between their skin tones had her highly aroused as she watched where his hands went and when they stopped at her pussy.

Derek began to tease the highly sensitive bundle of nerve at the top of her now very wet pussy, she could have had an orgasm just from his feather light touch on her clit but she held it as she leaned back against his statuesque body and took whatever he could dish out to her and when he bought his finger up to her mouth she opened and took his fingers in and sucked on them before he took them back out and placed them back on her pussy, without warning her stuck 2 fingers in her pussy and began finger fucking her until she screamed out his name as she came all over his fingers he pulled them out her and sucked her juices from his fingers.

Derek turned her around to face him and he kissed her passionately before saying "Princess how about you hop in the bath while I undress" she looked at him with a cheeky smirk on her face and said "how about I help you undress and then we can get in the bath together" Derek knew that he wasn't going to win so he said "ok Baby" and they started undressing him he took off his shirt while Pen worked on removing his pants when she got his jeans undone she tugged his jeans and his boxers down in one swift motion she watched as his erection sprung back and slapped his belly, he kicked pants off and began to get into the bath he got himself comfortable before she got in and sat between his legs with her back to his chest.

Derek wrapped his arms around Pen and held her against him while bathing her body with soap and water as she completely relaxed in his hold her head resting against his shoulder, her eyes closed enjoying the feather light touch that caressed her body before turning around and kneeling between his legs she applied some soap to her hand and began to wash every inch of his statuesque body she traced each and every line of six pack, his chest and his arm muscles and when they were both clean and rinsed of soap Derek climbed out of the bath first and wrapped a towel around his waist before he help his Baby out of the bath and wrapping her in a towel and they headed for his bedroom to get dressed and into bed.

Penelope was first into bed and was waiting for her love muffin to join her and when he finally climbed into bed she snuggled into his side and placed her head on his chest and said "good night Hot Stuff" he raised his hand and brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face and kissed her forehead and said "good night Baby Girl" before lowering his hand and placing it on her belly and said "good night little one."


	4. Doctors Appointment and Chicago

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 4 - Doctor's Appointment and Chicago

Penelope woke to the sound of the annoying alarm clock beside her, partially rolling on her back she swiped at the thing making the noise and it fell to the floor instantly going quiet, she snuggled back into Derek and kissed the area of his chest over his heart while her hand went wandering down to his nether region, Pen began to stroke Derek's cock through his pajama bottoms and when he was rock hard she moved her hand under the elastic waistband and now she had direct contact with his cock as she started stroking him again.

Derek began to stir and with his eyes still closed he pulled Pen so that she now hovered over his body he tangled the fingers of one hand in her curly blonde hair and pulls her down so that he could attach his lips to hers while his other hand went under her t-shirt and hooked his fingers into the crotch of her panties and pulled hard he chuckled when he heard the distinct ripping sound and the offending garment was in his hand, he stuck his hand out from under the covers and dropped the panties on the floor bringing his hand back under the cover he tugged at the waistband of his pajama bottoms and pushed them down to mid thigh before bring her close and rubbed the head of his massive rock hard cock against her pussy lubricating the head before entering her in one thrust of his hips.

Pen screeched as he entered her he stilled and allowed her to adjust to his massive size and when he felt her body relax he knew that she was right for him to move and continue to take her pleasure to new heights he held her hips in place and began to thrust his hips upwards as he pounded her pussy his balls bounced off her ass cheeks, with Derek pounding her pussy Pen couldn't help but clench the muscles in her pussy as she came she screamed out "oh fuck yes Derek fuck me, fuck me hard" as her first orgasm subsided he said "god Baby you are so tight" he exploded in her pussy which caused her to cum along with him.

Derek and Pen lay together as their high subsided and they were able to breath properly again they got up and showered together and enjoyed a round of glorious shower sex with Pen facing the shower wall as Derek fucked her from behind while leaving a love bite to her sweet spot behind her ear, Derek was still buried to the hilt inside her while he washed her front, taking extra gentle care of her breasts as her didn't want to hurt her as her nipples and breasts were becoming sensitive due to the pregnancy leaning back while still inside her he washed her back and her hair before pulling out of her and washing her pussy and behind.

Pen turned around and was now facing Derek she stood on her tip toes and kissed the side of his neck before sticking her tongue out, she licked and sucked the area of his skin behind his ear leaving a love bite now they had matching marks to show that they were committed to each other, Pen started to wash his body not leaving an inch untouched by her light touches before they rinsed off all soap suds and getting out of the shower, wrapping themselves in a towel they headed for the bedroom where they dried and dressed once Derek had finished dressing he quickly packed his suitcase while Pen was in the bathroom doing her hair and a small amount of light make-up and her red lipstick would be the last thing she would do after breakfast and before they were ready to leave to drop off Clooney.

After they prepared breakfast together they sat and ate their choc chip pancakes and juice, looking up at the clock it was 10:30 am and they needed to leave the house at 11:00 am to take Clooney to the boarding kennel before making their way to the doctor's office before heading to the airport for their 2:00 pm flight to Chicago, Pen got up and went to wash their dishes so that there was nothing left out while they were gone and then headed upstairs and finished with cleaning her teeth and applying her lipstick and then putting her toiletries bag in her suitcase, she heard Derek's footsteps on the stairs and when she turned around she was enveloped in his strong arms he kissed her lips softly before he released her and picked up their suitcases and headed out of the room.

Derek got everything ready near the front door and made sure everything was locked up before taking the suitcases and loaded them into the SUV before coming back to get Pen and Clooney and locking the front door, Derek opened Pen's door and got her settled in her seat before opening the rear passenger door and getting Clooney settled before getting into the drivers seat, starting their journey to the kennel they made small talk about his family and what they are going to think when they get to Chicago and about what they might find out at the doctor's appointment.

Dropping Clooney off was an easy task and now they were currently sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office filling out the paperwork for the doctor, Pen looked around at the other pregnant women around the waiting room some were clearly ready to pop and others were just like her not even showing yet, a nurse came out and called "Penelope Garcia" Pen and Derek stood up and followed the nurse to the examination room the nurse began by taking Penelope's weight, blood pressure and doing a blood test before she left the room and the couple waited for the doctor to come in, Pen sat on the bed facing Derek while Derek sat in a chair beside the bed with his arms around Pen's waist and his head against her belly while Pen wrapped her arms around his neck and rub a hand over his bald head trying to calm him.

The doctor knocked on the door and Derek pulled away from Pen just as she entered the room and introduced herself "my name is Dr. Green" she said and looked down at the chart in her hand and then said "ok now can you tell me when your last period was" Pen replied "it was about the 20th March but I have had what I thought was a period on the 17th April but it was only really light and I should have started my next one on the 15th May but it didn't start and that is when i began throwing up in the mornings and when I rang here yesterday I explained my symptoms to receptionist and she said that I should maybe go and get a pregnancy test and that is what I did and it was positive so here we are."

Dr. Green recorded all the information that Penelope had just given her before she said "ok Penelope can I get you to lay back on the bed for me and lift you shirt to just under your breasts for me" immediately Pen did what the Dr. had asked and put her hands back down by her side and with her right hand she set out find Derek's hand and grip it firmly unsure of what was about to happen, Dr. Green washed her hands and began to have a feel around Pen's abdomen area feeling for the top of her uterus and when she finds it she feels around the area to get and estimate of the size, Dr. Green sits on the stool beside the bed and pulls the ultrasound machine closer to her and puts a sheet over Pen's lower half and tucks it in to the top of her skirt and pulls it down slightly and says "I am going to do an ultrasound now so the gel will be cold" Pen nods and the Dr. squeezes a small amount of gel on to Pen's belly.

Now that the gel is on her belly Pen and Derek can't wait to see their little one as the Dr. placed the transducer on Pen's belly and moved it and the gel around, Dr. Green stopped moving the transducer when she caught a glimpse of what she was looking for and it confirmed her suspicions that Penelope was not carrying one baby but was carrying two babies the Dr. took all the measurements of the embryos before she looked away from the screen and said "congratulations you are having twins" Pen and Derek both gasped at hearing that they were going to have twins Derek got up out of his seat and leaned over Pen and kissed her like there was no tomorrow before he heard the Dr. say "if you look up here at the screen you will be able to see your babies and as you can see they are sharing one amniotic sac so they will be identical twins" she flicked a switch and a fluttering sound came through the speakers and she said "that is the sound of your babies heartbeats and they are very strong."

Penelope asked "Dr. how far along am I" the Dr. replied "you are about 8 weeks so you will be due right around Christmas time, I will give you a prescription for some pregnancy vitamins and I will see you in about a month for your 12 week check-up but if you have any problems please don't hesitate to contact me" the Dr. handed Penelope a towel to wipe the gel of her belly and then she pulled her skirt up and her shirt back down and then asked "Dr. Green could we please get some pictures please" Dr. Green nodded and left the room to get the pictures for them when she re-entered the room she handed them their pictures and a card with the next appointment date on it and said "ok have a good afternoon and i will se you in a months time."

Derek took his Baby Girl into his arms as they walked out of the doctors office and towards his SUV he looked at his watch and saw that they had to be at the airport for their check-in at 1:00 pm and it was 12:30 pm already and they had a 15 minute drive plus time to find a car park and get into the airport, they got into the SUV and headed for the airport getting there and finding a parking space with in 20 minutes Derek grabbed their suitcases out and luckily they were on wheels so that they could each take their own and still had a hand free to hold hands, they happily walked and talked about their babies, they checked-in and made their way to the departure gate there wasn't many free chairs so Derek sat down and sat Pen on his lap their hands joined on her belly.

Boarding the airplane and taking their seats Pen was starting to get tired and said "Hot Stuff how long is the flight to Chicago again" he replied "it's about 2 hours, why Baby Girl what is wrong" she smiled at him said "I am feeling a little tired that is all and I wanted to take a little nap that was all we have had an exciting morning and now I am worn out" Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him and said "lay you head on my chest and close your eyes and I will wake you when we get closer to Chicago ok Baby" he kissed the top of her head as she settled her head on his chest over his heart and closed her eyes, the plane traveled the runway and began to take off and Pen didn't even realize that they were now in the air because as soon as she closed her eyes she was sound asleep.

There was an announcement from the captain of the plane that said "we are now beginning to descend into Chicago so please have your seats upright, your tables away and your seat belts on thank you and enjoy your stay here in Chicago" Derek knew that it was time to wake up his Princess he began placing butterfly kisses all over her face before kissing her lips, he sucked her pouty bottom lip into his mouth and then nibbled on it he felt her begin to stir and she pulled back slightly just enough to remove her lip from his mouth and as she opened her eyes he had a mischievous smirk on his face, she leaned forward and kissed his lips passionately before saying "that was not very nice Mr. Morgan" he dropped his bottom lip out in a pout and said "why was it not nice Baby you needed to wake up and I didn't want to shake you or shout at you to wake up so I took a more gentle approach, so I thought the way I woke you was perfect and plus that lip looked so yummy I just had to taste it because your lips are so soft and sweet."

They finally landed in Chicago and everyone got off the plane, they made their way to baggage claim and collected their suitcases and were headed for the exit when they heard a voice call out for them a voice that Derek knew all to well and when the women appeared in front of them Penelope knew exactly who the voice belonged to it was the one and only Fran Morgan, Fran reached up on her tip toes to hug her son before moving on to Pen, Fran pulled Pen into a tight Mama Bear embrace and whispered in her ear "thank you for loving my son Penelope it means the world to me that he is finally settling down."

Derek turned to his Mamma and said "Mamma don't spoil her that is my job" Fran pulled away from Pen and said "I will do whatever I like she is carrying my grand-child so leave us alone" Pen smirked and pulled the pictures from their doctors appointment this afternoon out of her purse and handed them to Fran and said "actually you better make that grand-children."

Fran looked down at the pictures in her hand knowing what the pictures were due her many years as a nurse she smiled and saw what Penelope was talking about she could clearly see the two embryos that share one amniotic sac and one placenta, she looked at both Derek and Penelope and smiled before saying "congratulations, I can't believe you are having twins" she hugged Pen again and asked "how far along are you Penelope" Derek spoke up and said "Pen is 8 weeks pregnant and is due around Christmas time so it looks like Christmas will be with us this year" Fran looked at Derek and said "I didn't ask you but anyway."

Derek, Penelope and Fran made their way out to the car and headed for the Morgan residence where they were spending the next 10 days, Fran had managed to get sometime off work to spend with Derek and Penelope while they were here in Chicago she planned on taking Penelope out shopping with Sarah and Desiree so that Derek could catch up with some of his friends, finally they arrived at the Morgan house and they were greeted by Sarah and Desiree who hugged Derek and then he introduced Pen to his sisters "Sarah, Desiree this is my Baby Girl Penelope, Baby Girl these are my sisters."

Derek took their suitcases up to his old room while the girls all went to the kitchen and made tea and coffee Pen made sure to stay away from the coffee as she didn't want to be running off to the bathroom, Derek came down the stairs and went into the kitchen and walked up behind Pen and wrapped his arms around her waist his hands laying protectively over her belly and began to nuzzle her neck not caring that his Mamma and sisters were there until her heard "get a room would you" he looked to see Sarah smiling at him and he said "I got a room thanks it just so happens to be that you are here in it too and I can give my Baby Girl and my babies a snuggle if I wish too."

Sarah and Desiree looked at Derek stunned and in unison they said "can you repeat that again" Derek smiled and said "I can give my Baby Girl and my babies a snuggle if I wish too" both girls looked toward their Mamma and she just smiled and nodded and then they looked at Penelope and noticed that she now had a few pictures in her hand that she had pulled from the pocket of her skirt, Pen handed the pictures over to Sarah and Desiree who were still stunned they couldn't believe that their brother had finally found his one true love and was settling down and starting a family.

Penelope was feeling uncomfortable in the clothes that she had on and wanted to excuse herself to go and change in to sweatpants, she turned to Derek and said "Baby can you show me to your room these clothes are getting uncomfortable around my belly and I would like to change" he nodded and said "come on Baby Girl I will show you where to go and where the bathroom is" and with that they made their way upstairs and showed her the bathroom an then to his bedroom he then said "Baby I will leave you to get changed and I will see you downstairs."

Derek made his way back downstairs and his Mamma and sisters were now sitting in the living room Derek turned his Mamma and said "Mamma can I talk to you in the kitchen please" and headed for the kitchen with Fran following close behind him closing the kitchen door behind her, Fran looked at Derek and said "what is wrong son" he smiled and said "nothing is wrong Mamma, I need your help I want to propose to Penelope and I was wondering if you still had Grandma Morgan's Engagement Ring" Fran had to put her hand over her mouth so that she would squeal out loud and said "of course I do son, your Grandma gave that ring to your father when her husband passed away and he proposed to me with that same ring and said to hand it down to you when the time came so that is what I will do, I will get it for you later when Pen has gone to bed and when I take Pen out you could find one of her rings and take it to the jeweler and get it resized to fit her."

It took Pen a few minutes to get changed and to use the bathroom, she got back downstairs to find everyone in the living room, Fran and Derek cut their talk short when they heard the toilet flush and made it to the living room and were sat talking to Sarah and Des when she began to come down the stairs she walked over to the couch where Derek was sitting and took a seat beside him and curled into the side of his body and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss to her forehead before he lay his head on top of hers as they listened to the conversation around them.

Fran got up later and headed for the kitchen to begin preparing dinner she started with getting all the vegetables peeled and on the stove and started them cooking while she got the chicken crumbed and ready to be cooked, after cleaning up the mess she made and headed back to the living room where everyone was still talking well everyone except Penelope she had dozed off with her head buried in between Derek's neck and shoulder and Derek had moved her legs so that they were now resting over his legs and his hands laying on her belly.

When Fran announced that dinner was ready Derek looked at Pen and whispered in her ear "Princess dinner is ready come on lets go and get you and our babies fed" Penelope put her feet on the floor and started to get up but Derek stood up first and offered her his hand to help her up once on her feet they walked hand in hand to the kitchen and sat down at the table, Penelope looked a little embarrassed as she looked at Fran and said "sorry Fran I didn't mean to fall asleep it is just we have had an exhausting day and I have been getting tired really quickly over the last week" Fran smiled at Pen and said "don't worry about it I remember what it was like when I was pregnant with this big boof (pointing in Derek's direction) I was tired all the time" Penelope couldn't help but laugh at the nickname is Mamma just gave him because it is true he is a big boof.

After dinner everyone relaxed before heading to bed, Sarah and Desiree left to return to their own homes and Penelope once again excused herself to go and have a shower and get ready for bed she kissed Derek's cheek and left the living room and up the stairs she entered Derek's bedroom and removed all her jewelry, gathered her pajamas and a towel that Fran left in the room and went to the bathroom turning on the shower she stripped off her clothes and go in she relished the feeling of the water cascading over her body.

Fran and Derek left the living room and went upstairs and into her bedroom and found the Engagement Ring that Derek wanted while Fran was in her room Derek went into his room and when he saw Pen had removed her jewelry so he grabbed a piece of paper out of his desk and a pen and traced around the inside of a couple of her rings to see if they were different.

Fran was on her way to Derek's room when she heard the shower shut off she quickly past him the ring box and went back downstairs and locked up and turned off all the lights and went back upstairs and went to bed, Penelope finished drying off and dressing and headed back to Derek's room where she found him sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard in just an pair of pajama bottoms his hands behind his head with his million watt smile on his face he moved up onto his knees and began crawling across the bed towards her, Penelope closed the door and then stood beside the bed Derek reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close to him.

Derek held Penelope close to him and began to lift her up onto the bed and laid her down on the mattress and laid down behind her with his chest to her back his arm now lay lightly over the side of her belly, his fingers laced together with her on her belly Pen reached over and turned the bedside light off and they closed their eyes and drifted into a peacefully sleep.


	5. Spending Time with Family

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 5 - Spending Time with Family

Penelope woke up the same way that she fell asleep which is in the arms of her statuesque god with his hand laying protectively over her belly, not realizing that Derek was awake she just lay there in his arms, Pen then felt his lips against her shoulder blade before they began trailing up towards her neck where he began sucking and biting and leaving a hickey in his wake his lips then trailed along the side of her jaw before arriving at their final destination, her pouty lips.

Derek rolled Pen over in his arms so that she was now facing him his lips now attacking every inch of her visible pale skin, his hands roamed her body before he cupped her ass in his hands and pulled her against his now raging hard-on that tented his pajama bottoms and began to grind against her thigh he moved one of his hands from her ass and bought it around to the front of her panties and began to run his fingers through the folds of her now very wet pussy.

Penelope bit her lip as she let out a strangled moan as Derek played with her clit before he moved his hand to the entrance of her pussy, he wriggled two finger inside her and finger fucked her gently her hips thrusting up to meet the movement of his hand, Pen had to bite her lip and bury her face against Derek's chest so that her moans were muffled and she hoped that Fran didn't hear her.

Penelope moved one of her hands down and into his tented pajama bottoms, she then pullled his cock out and began to stroke him she focused on the sensitive area at the base of the head, Derek was getting really worked up so he gripped the sides of her panties and ripped them off her and rolled her back over on her side with back against him he lifted her top leg over the top of his and and entered her, she stilled to allow her to adjust to his size before he began thrusting in to her at a rapidly fast pace.

Derek was getting close but was trying to hold back until he could feel that Pen was getting close so he bought his hand around to the top of her pussy and began to play with her clit again which he knew would get her going, Pen was now so close to orgasm as Derek keep thrusting his cock into her while playing with her clit and when her body began to stiffen and the walls of her pussy clamped down around cock as she came it sent him over the edge and he exploded into her his body shuddered as spurt after spurt of cum left his body and they lay there as they came down from their high.

Fran knocked on Derek's bedroom door and both Derek and Penelope jumped and then Fran said "Derek, Pen breakfast is ready" Pen and Derek stayed still and quiet until they heard Fran's footsteps walk away from his door and when they knew that they were safe they both laughed at the situation, Derek pulled out of Pen and they got up and dressed and Pen went to use the bathroom and Derek made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, when Fran noticed Derek walk into the kitchen she looked at him with a smirk on her face that said "i know what you were doing" Derek looked at her and smiled and said "what was that look for Mamma."

Fran smiled and said "the look I just gave you was because" she didn't finish her sentence as she saw Penelope enter the kitchen and then she said "I know what you two were up to, I heard you as I walked past your bedroom this morning" she turned to Pen who was now bright red that she had been heard in the throes of passion and said "don't worry about it, it is completely natural I just wasn't expecting it as I walked passed the door that is all."

Penelope buried her face into Derek's chest to try and hide her embarrassment he embraced her and whispered in her ear "I love you and our babies Baby Girl" he placed his finger under her chin and lifted it so that she was now looking in his eyes as he bought his lips down to hers and kissed her feverishly before separating and sitting down at the table, where they both began to fill their plates with all the goodies that Fran had cooked, there was pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns and there was tea, coffee and juice on the table.

After breakfast was finished and the dishes had been washed, dried and put away everyone got ready for the day ahead, Fran, Penelope, Sarah and Desiree were all going to the mall for a girl's shopping day while Derek went to visit a few of his buddies from when he was part of the Chicago PD and some from when he was younger, Derek was the first to leave the house after saying his goodbye to Pen he got into his Mamma's car and headed for the mall with the ring box and the piece of paper with the tracings of one of Pen's rings tucked in his pocket.

Derek arrived at the mall and found the jewelry store that his Mamma had been using for years so they knew who he was, walking into the jewelry store the owner immediately rushed to help and said "Hello Derek, how are you? it has been awhile since I have seen you" Derek smiled toward the owner and said "Hello Abigail, I am fine thank you and yes it has been a long time since I have been back here, I have been busy with work but I came over with my girlfriend to visit my mother for 10 days" Abigail's jaw dropped when Derek had mention a girlfriend and then she said "oh I see so what can I help you with today" Derek pulled the ring box and the piece of paper from his pocket and placed them on the counter and said "I would like to get this ring resized to match the size that is on the piece of paper please."

Abigail pulled out the ring sizing tool and began to find the right one and then when she found the right size she pulled out the order book and began filling in all the necessary details of the work to be done to the ring before getting Derek to fill out his details he then asked "when will the ring be ready to pick up" Abigail looked at him and said "it should be ready to be picked up by tomorrow afternoon say around 4:00 pm I will put a rush on it for you, so anything else interesting happing in your life" Derek couldn't help by nod and smile before saying "yes my life is completely perfect I have the most gorgeous girlfriend who is pregnant with my babies so my life at the moment couldn't get any better" Abigail's eyes widened in shock when he said the word babies and then she said "what do you mean babies" Derek then replied "my Baby Girl is having Twins."

A very shocked Abigail stood there trying to comprehend that one Chicago's biggest players had finally found his one and only and was finally settling down, when Abigail found the use of her words she said "WOW I never thought I would see the day that the Derek Morgan would leave his player ways behind and settle down and become a family man" Derek just looked at her and thought to himself well people do change before he said it out loud "people do change Abigail" and with that he left the store and made is way to the car and he left the mall.

Derek drove to Chicago PD and got out of the car and headed inside, no sooner he walked through the door he shook the hands of his ex-fellow work mates and the sergeant of the station clapped Derek on the back before shaking his hand and saying "well Derek looks like you have done well for yourself" Derek nodded and smiled before saying "Sergeant Jones it is good to see you again and yes my life is good right now but it is going to hopefully get better soon, I bought my pregnant girlfriend with me and I hope to propose to her by the weekend" Sergeant Jones replied "oh good for you Derek, it is good to see you finally settling down."

All the girls were walking around the mall with their hands full of bags shoes and clothes for her but she couldn't help herself she found a couple of cute outfits that were of a neutral color for the babies and she bought some cream colored yarn to knit some baby blankets, the girls decided to stop for lunch before and by late afternoon they headed home, once they arrived back at the house Derek met the girls in the driveway to help carry all Pen's bags he took the bags straight upstairs.

Derek and Pen sat on his bed ands she began to show what she had bought while on the shopping trip with his Mamma and sisters she had bought a few pairs of maternity pants and a few maternity skirts and maternity shirts because even though she is only 8 weeks pregnant she is already starting to get a slight baby bump which is normal when carrying twins, she then pulled out two cute little outfits and held them up to show him.

Derek took one of the little outfits and held out in front of him and said "I can't believe that we will have two little people fitting into these in about 7 months time" Pen smiled and placed her hands on her belly and said "I know I can't wait until we finally get to meet them I wonder what sex they will be, what would you like them to be?" Derek placed his hand over the top of her hand and said "I think I would like them to be little girls but it doesn't really matter as long as they are healthy, what would you like them to be Baby?" Pen replied "I would like to have little girls as well but as you said it doesn't matter as long as they are healthy."

Pen and Derek made their way downstairs and switched on the television and snuggled up on the couch with a movie while Fran, Sarah and Desiree were in the kitchen making a start on dinner to allow the couple some down time.

Fran announced that dinner was ready and Derek and Pen made their way to the kitchen and sat down around the table, Pen was quite hungry even though she had had a big lunch she was now eating for 3 so she needed to keep up with her nutrition throughout this pregnancy as the doctor had explained to her that her nutrition would play a big part in the growth of the twins.

After dinner Fran pulled out Derek's baby album and they all sat there and made fun of him for some of the things that he got up to as child, Penelope was snuggled between Fran and Derek while Sarah and Desiree were seated on another couch picking on their brother about how he can't be without touching Penelope in some sort of way because every time they see them they are always snuggled together or holding hands or kissing.

Eventually Pen said "good night everyone I will see you all tomorrow, this Mama needs to shower and get her beauty sleep, as these babies are zapping the energy out me quick" and with that she excused herself and made her way upstairs and into the shower, she allowed the warm water to cascade over her body she stood with her back against the shower wall and her hands resting on the small baby bump that was starting to make an appearance, after washing her body she got out and dried and made it quickly across the hall to Derek's bedroom.

Once in his bedroom she noticed that he was already there and that he had changed in to his pajama bottoms and was in bed he was leaning against the bed head with his hands behind his head which showed off his biceps and his glorious toned chest, she quickly dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties she turned out the light and climbed into bed and snuggled up against her beloved chocolate god of thunder as she rested her head of his chest over his heart and the sound of his beating heart was just enough to lull her into dreamland, Derek leaned over and kissed the top of her head and said "good night Baby Girl" he placed his hand on her belly and said "good night little ones."


	6. Derek's Proposal

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 6 - Derek's Proposal

Derek woke early way earlier then normal but he couldn't sleep anymore as he was nervous about what today would hold for him as today was the day that he had been dreaming of for the past 6 years, today he was going to ask the love of his love to marry him, Derek managed to get out of bed without waking his Baby Girl he grabbed his iPad and headed downstairs.

Derek began to do some research for restaurants and flowers for tonight nice he found what he was after he went into the kitchen and began to make himself some coffee and sat down at the table he drank his coffee and headed back upstairs he stuck his head around his bedroom door and saw that his Baby Girl was still sleeping peacefully and he headed into the bathroom he shaved his goatee and shaved his head to make sure that it was smooth as a babies bottom before he got into the shower.

Standing in the shower with his back to the door, he let the water run of his muscular body when he heard a knock on the door and the voice of his Baby Girl "is that you in there Derek" he quickly replied "yes Baby it is me, you can come in" Pen opened the door and entered the bathroom she gazed at his body through the glass shower screen, there was water droplets running down his body and she wanted to be in there with him and run her hands up and down his beautiful statuesque body, she shook her head to clear those thoughts, she was i there for a reason and that was to relieve her bladder she said "Derek can you please turn around I need to pee and I don't want you watching me pee" Derek obeyed her orders and he turned back around and she proceeded to go to the toilet.

Once Pen had finished using the toilet she stripped off her clothes and locked the bathroom door and opened the shower door and got in with Derek she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back in between his shoulder blades she placed a kiss to his spine, Derek began to turn around in her arms and once he was facing her he dropped his lips to hers and kissed her feverishly and then he said against her lips "you sure know how to show your man a good morning Baby Girl" she chuckled and said "you certainly know how to show you Baby Girl a good morning too Hot Stuff" and then she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him again.

Pen and Derek washed every inch of each other's bodies but there was not frisky business in the shower after what happened yesterday morning with Fran hearing them in the throes of passion, once they were clean they got out of the shower and they dried off and collected their clothes and went back into his bedroom where they dressed, Derek wore his low hip riding jeans and his maroon henley t-shirt while Pen wore a pair of the maternity pants that she had bought the day before and one of Derek's t-shirts so that she would be comfortable.

They went downstairs and into the kitchen and began to make breakfast, Fran came downstairs ready to begin cooking breakfast for her family but realized that Pen and Derek had beaten her to it, Pen made omelets while Derek cooked the bacon, Fran got herself a cup of coffee at sat and watched Pen and Derek moving about her kitchen and said "so have you two got plans for today" she knew that Derek had plans for taking Penelope out for a special dinner tonight when Derek said "not really we were just going to hang around here and watch a few movies and then I might take Baby Girl out for dinner tonight if that is ok."

Breakfast was eaten and dishes done and then they all sat down on the couch and watched a few movies, Derek leaned down and captured Penelope's lips in a searing kiss until they both needed oxygen they parted their lips, they sat with their foreheads pressed together staring into each others love filled eyes while holding each other close Derek had a hand on her belly rubbing gentle and soothing circles on it, Derek checked the clock it was 2:30 pm and he would be able to go and pick up the engagement ring at 4:00 pm he would just tell Pen that he need to go and get something for his Mamma but until then he didn't plan on moving.

At 3:15 pm Fran came into the living room and asked "Derek could you run up to the mall and get me a few ingredients for a cake that I want to make" she was currently making his favorite cookies they were apple and oatmeal they had been Derek's favorite since her was 6 years old, Derek immediately replied as he walked into the kitchen "of course Mamma can you write me a list of the ingredients you need please" she nodded and handed him the list she had already written for him and she handed him 2 apple and oatmeal cookies and said "I will see you when you get back" and then whispered "don't forget to pick up the ring" in his ear when she pulled back she had a smile from ear to ear.

Arriving at the mall Derek went to pick up the ring first before he headed for the grocery store and picked up the ingredients his Mamma needed and then headed home, Derek got back to the house about 4:15 pm and took the shopping bags into the kitchen he pulled out the ring box and showed it to his Mamma the ring really is beautiful it had 3 small diamonds on either side of a slightly bigger diamond that is the middle closing the ring box he tucked it back into his pocket and headed of to fond his Baby Girl.

Penelope had gone upstairs not long after Derek had left and gone into his bedroom to take a little nap she was experiencing a little bit of fatigue so she thought a nap would do her good especially if Derek was taking her out to dinner tonight, Derek walked into his bedroom and found his Baby Girl sound asleep her hair fanned out over her pillow, her hands resting on the small swell of her baby bump and he heard her soft snores as he began to get closer to her he wanted her to rest but also he needed her to wake up and begin to get ready for their dinner reservation.

Derek sat on his knees beside the bed with his elbows resting on the edge of the bed and he very gently lifted her shirt and lowered her pants and began to plant butterfly kisses on her belly, he also began to whisper against her belly as he talked to his babies he said "hello my little ones this is your Dada and I just want you to know that I love you very much and I love you Mama very much too" he felt Pen's breathing change which meant that she was beginning to wake up he let his eyes drift from her belly and up towards her face her eyes fluttered open and there she was looking at him with a smile on her face before she said "I love you too Hot Stuff" he got up off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed and said "come on Baby Girl it is time to get and start getting ready for dinner" she nodded and said "ok Handsome what do i need to wear anything special."

Derek shook his head and said "no just something nice will do" "ok Handsome I will find something in my suitcase" she replied and got up off the bed and knelt down on the floor in front of her suitcase and began trying to find something to wear and she found a royal blue A line dress that would surely cover her tiny baby bump and she found some matching accessaries and her black pumps to go with her outfit and she went into the bathroom where she began to do her make up and her hair before going back into the bedroom to get changed, Derek had gotten changed into a black pair of dress pants with a steel grey button up shirt, no tie or jacket he didn't want to make out that there was any real reason that they were going out.

Penelope dressed but was having trouble doing up her dress when she called out "Derek, can you come and help me please" she heard Derek coming up the stairs and the door opening and then a pair of arms enveloping her in a hug, Derek began to kiss the exposed skin of her back and shoulders and even bought one hand to the shoulder of her dress and began to slide it down her arm, Pen reached up and said "oh no Hot Stuff if you do that we won't even make it out the front door for our dinner date but I will be more willing to allow you to undress and ravish me after our date" Derek was nuzzling her neck and said "that I can do, but for now you asked for my help what do you need help with Baby Girl" she replied "I need help to do up my zipper on my dress please" he tugged at the little metal zipper tag and the zipper began to move until it was done all the way up.

The couple arrived at the restaurant and Derek got out and opened Penelope's door and offer her his hand to help her out she took his hand and got out of the car they walked into the restaurant and were met by the maître de and he asked "do you have a reservation for this evening" and Derek replied "yes under the name Morgan and I booked a quiet booth please" the maitre de looked at Derek and raised his eyebrow he nodded and said "right this way Mr Morgan"and he lead them to the quiet booth there was no one else around them so they could talk freely and he could do the proposal in private, they sat in the booth so that they were facing each other and before long the waiter came around and took their drink and starters order.

The waiter soon bought their drinks and starters and then left again and they began eating when Derek said "Baby we should start thinking about what is going to happen when the babies come along like living arrangements and names and so on" Penelope nodded and said "well how about we start with names you can choose the boys names and I will choose the girls names because I already have the names that I like in my head" Derek laughed and said "but what if I want to choose the girls names" she replied "ok you tell me the girls names that you have and I will tell you the ones that I have."

Derek nodded and said "I like the girls names Olivia, Mackenzie, Isabella and Mikayla and I like the boys names Owen, Matthew, Isaac and Michael, what names do you like Baby Girl" Pen replied "I like the girls names Addison, Avery, Harlow and Harper and I like the boys names Ayden, Alexander, Hayden and Hunter, what do you think if we added your baby names and my baby names together and see what we get" he replied "I think that is a perfect idea Baby Girl"and by the time they had finished discussing baby names they had finished their starters and the waiter came back to get their main meal order.

Penelope and Derek ordered their main meal and continued on with their discussion of living arrangements being that Derek already own his own home and she is only renting the apartment that is living in it is more suitable for her to move in with him, Derek said "Baby Girl I would like you to move in with me and Clooney" Pen smiled and said "yes Derek I will move in with you and Clooney" now Derek was the one smiling and thinking hopefully that's not the only thing you will say yes to tonight as he leaned across the table and placed a chaste kiss on her lips just as the waiter turned up with their main meals he placed them down on the table and left them to eat.

After eating as much of their main meal as they could they sat there and talked while finishing their drinks, Derek began to get out of the booth and thought it's now or never and Pen began to grab her purse but Derek said "we aren't going just yet Baby there is something that I need to ask you" he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the small ring box and got down on his left knee Penelope put her hands over her face when she saw what he was doing and he began "I know that this relationship has been a whirlwind but I feel like we have been together for years, with the way we flirt and act around each other anyone would have thought that we were a couple and now that we are and that we are expecting our little miracles, Penelope Jayne Garcia would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man on earth."

Penelope had tears rolling down her cheeks but they were happy tears because this was her dream come true she looked Derek in the eye and with every ounce of love that she had in her she threw her arms around his neck and said "yes Derek I will do you the honor of becoming your wife and making you the happiest man on earth because this day is one that I have dreamt about for years and now it has finally come true" and she captured his lips with hers and kissed him passionately, Derek was the first to break the kiss he needed to get u off the floor his knee was starting to hurt when he go up off the floor he sat beside her in the booth and held the ring box in his left hand and with his right hand he pulled the ring from the box and put the box on the table and picked up her left hand and slid the ring on her finger and lucky for him it fit perfectly.

Derek held Pen against him as they sat there she held her hand up and began to admire her new engagement ring she turned to Derek and said "this is a beautiful ring Hot Stuff it looks like an heirloom that has been passed down through generations" he nodded and smiled as replied "yes Baby Girl it is an heirloom ring, it belonged to my father's mother it was her engagement ring and then when her husband passed away she put it away for her son, but my parents were only just starting to date when h passed way so she kept and gave it to my father when the time was right for him to propose to Mamma, my grandmother told Mamma that it was to go to her son when the time was right for him to propose to the love of his life."

Penelope couldn't help the fresh tears that were now rolling down her face she was incredibly happy and she could wait to be married and raising a family with Derek, she looked up at Derek and said "can we go home now please" before she nuzzled into his neck, Pen was gently nipping and sucking on his neck and earlobe she then whispered "Baby I need you inside me now" Derek felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat when she said that he was already becoming aroused just from her nuzzling his neck and sucking on his earlobe.

Derek managed to flag down a waiter and said "can we get the bill please" the waiter said "of course sir I will be right back with it" and left to get the bill he quickly returned and handed Derek the bill he took a quick glance at the total it was $95.00 he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and grabbed two $50.00 bills and put them in the little folder and handed it back to the waiter, Penelope picked up her belongings and when Derek stood up she slid out of the booth and in to the waiting arms of her fiancé, he kissed her before leading her out to the car and back to the Morgan residence, he opened the door and helped her into the car.

It was still early evening and Fran was still wake she was waiting for Derek and Penelope to get home from their date she was sitting on the couch with a ball of white yarn and a pair of knitting needles she was beginning to make a pair of booties for the twins when she heard the car pull into the driveway, Derek and Penelope walked into the house with smiles that would light up the world and that made Fran smile as she said "I take it from the smiles on your faces that the answer was yes" both of them nodded and Derek said "yes we are getting married and Pen has agreed to movie in with me also when we get back to D.C and we have even started talking about baby names.

Fran was excited that Derek is finally settling down and is now getting married and starting a family and that she is getting a new daughter and her much eagerly awaited grand-babies and she couldn't be happier.


	7. Telling the Team

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 7 - Telling the Team

Penelope and Derek were on their final day in Chicago and they were packing up their suitcases their flight was due to leave about 4:00 pm and it was only lunch time so they decided to go out for lunch so they went to a local cafe and ate they then went to the mall so that Pen could get some nice dresses to wear when she goes back to work, before heading back to the house and were greeted by Sarah and Desiree and Pen went up to put the dresses she had bought into her suitcase and then Derek came up to get the suitcases so he could load the car and then it was time to leave for the airport.

After a tearful goodbye from Fran, Pen and Derek made their way through check-in and to their gate they had about an hour to wait so they decided to continue they talk that they started on

their date night, Pen said "Derek remember the night we went out for dinner and we began talking about what we should name our babies and I said that we could join the names you like and the names I like together I was thinking about for the girls names we choose the names I picked and the names you picked for their middle names and for the boys names we use the names you picked and the names I picked for their middle names" Derek looked at Pen and said "I think we can work something out there Baby Girl and it sound like a perfect compromise."

Penelope pulled out a pen and a piece of scrap paper she had in her purse and began writing down the names that they had chosen and started to try and match the names in many different combinations and then showed Derek and said "so Hot Stuff what do you think? I quite like the names Addison Olivia and Avery Mackenzie Morgan and Owen Hayden and Matthew Hunter Morgan" Derek smiled and said "I like those names very much Baby Girl now all we need to do is find out the sex of the babies and then we can start getting everything we need for them" Pen nodded and tucked the pen and paper back in her purse and leaned against Derek resting her head on his shoulder.

The couple finally boarded the plane and were now home bound, Pen and Derek came back to D.C four days earlier so that they could have time to recover from their flight and get some household chores done and then they could go back to work on Monday morning, when the plane landed they made their way back to his SUV and headed for Pen's apartment when they finally arrived back at the apartment Pen unlocked the door and entered with Derek close behind her, he closed the door and made his way to the couch.

Pen sat down in Derek's lap and made herself comfortable and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close and said "Babe i was thinking tomorrow we could get some boxes and begin to start packing up some of your things and move them over to the house" Pen looked up and into his eyes and said "that would be a perfect idea Hot Stuff" they continued to sit on the couch cuddled together when Derek looked up at the clock and noticed that it was almost 7:00 pm so he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for the local pizza place and ordered their favorite pizzas and a garlic bread and hung up.

The pizza delivery boy knocked on the door and Penelope got up and answered the door as Derek stood up from the couch and headed for the door he pulled his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a $20 and paid for the pizza's and giving the boy a tip and they closed the door not bothering with plates they placed the pizza boxes on the coffee table and began eating snuggled together and watched a movie before getting ready for bed, they changed and climbed into bed.

The next morning Penelope woke to the sun streaming through the blinds and the rays of light hit Derek's face and as she lay there she could see that his face was worry free and he looked peaceful as her slept, Pen got out of bed and headed for the bathroom she had the urgent need to relieve her bladder, as soon as her bladder was relieved she felt much better she pulled on a pair of sweats and went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice and then headed back to bed as she thought of all the things that she would be keeping and all the things that would be getting donated to good will writing a list of what stays and what goes while waiting for Derek to wake up.

Derek finally woke and rolled over to face his Baby Girl and saw that she was sitting up beside him as he asked "Baby Girl what are you doing" she replied "I am just making a list of all the things that I am keeping and things that are going to good will so that when we finally get up we can maybe call the rest of the team and get them over here to help so that we can then tell them what is going on and then maybe we could do a barbecue at our place when we have finished, what do you say Baby Boy?."

"I think that is a perfect idea Baby that way the team can get it out of their systems before Monday" Derek said as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom after relieving his bladder he went back to the bedroom and picked up his cell phone he pressed the speed-dial number for Hotch.

Answering the phone on the second ring Derek heard the word "Hotchner" Derek replied "hey Hotch Pen and I were wondering if you were busy today we are getting together at Pen's apartment" Hotch replied "no I am Jack and I aren't busy today so we will see you around in about an hour" "ok no worries see you soon" Derek said as he hung up the phone, Penelope rang Emily and JJ while Derek rang Rossi and Reid and organized for them all to meet at Pen's apartment.

Everyone arrived at Pen's apartment and they all sat around talking when Emily said "so what are we all here for" Pen and Derek looked at each other before looking at the team that were sitting around her living room and Pen started by saying "as you all know that Derek and I have just spent 10 days in Chicago and well while we were there Derek asked me to move in with him and to marry him and I said yes and I am also almost 10 weeks pregnant, so today we are beginning to pack up some of my belongings and moving the stuff over to Derek's house" Derek looked at Pen and said "not just my house Baby it is our house now" before leaning over and kissing her chastely on the lips, Penelope then said "ok let's get packing we will start with my clothing, my linen and all my little knick knacks and then we can take the furniture that I am keeping and the rest is going to good will.

Everything is finally packed up and is being loaded in to vehicles and while that is all being done Penelope goes to see the apartment manager so that she can inform him that she will be moved out by the end of the weekend she knocked on the manager's door and waited upon opening the door the manager saw his best tenant standing before him and he said "hello miss Garcia, how are you" Pen replied "hello Mr Fairweather, I am fine I just came to tell you that by the end of this weekend my apartment will be vacant as I am moving in with my fiancee so that we can get ready for our new arrivals in 6 and half months" she placed her hands on the slight swell of her belly and flatten her shirt over it so that he could see the slight baby bump as he said "oh congratulations Miss Garcia I am very happy for you and your fiancee, don't worry about anything just leave the apartment clean and I will return your bond when you return the keys on Sunday afternoon."

Penelope replied "thank you very much Mr Fairweather everything will be as it was when I moved in there and I will see you on Sunday" she turned on her heels and made her way back to here soon-to-be old apartment when she entered the apartment she saw everyone there waiting for her so that they could head for hers and Derek's house.

Arriving at the Morgan house everything was unloaded from the vehicles and placed in the garage until she was ready to unpack them the only things that went into the house were the bags and suitcases containing her clothing, once everything was out of the cars Derek grabbed a few beers from the fridge and the boys went and sat outside on the patio at the rear of the house while the girls stayed inside and were chatting away while getting comfortable on the couch, the girls were talking about when the wedding would be and JJ wanted to know all the details of the pregnancy and said "congrats Pen, when did you find out? and how far along are you?."

"Calm down JJ and I will fill you in with all the details, so to your first question Jayje I found out that I was pregnant the day before we went to Chicago and to answer you second question I had a doctors appointment the morning before we flew out and I am almost 10 weeks pregnant with twins, but I have to be very careful because this pregnancy is considered to be high risk as I am carrying what they call mono-mono twins which in non-medical terms means that my twins share one amniotic sac and one placenta" Emily and JJ sat there stunned at Pen's confession.

After the barbecue at Derek and Penelope's everyone left and the couple collapsed on the couch together before they went upstairs and in to the bathroom where they undressed and showered washing away the long day of packing and moving, Derek pressed Pen gently up against the shower wall and lifted her legs so that they were now wrapped around his exquisitely toned waist her arms so that they were wrapped around his neck, Derek's erection was digging into the inside of her thigh she knew he was ready she reached between their bodies and guided his member into her dripping wet core and lowered herself down on to him, Derek took a step back so that Pen's upper body was still against the wall and her lower body was tilted enough that when he thrust in and out of her tight pussy that the tip of his cock rub on her g-spot.

Climbing into bed they were both fully sated from their hot and steamy round of shower sex that they curled up with their arms and legs in a tangle of skin as they drifted off to sleep. When Pen woke up that morning she was excited because she was finally going to be out of her apartment by the end of the day, Derek went to hire a trailer so that they could get the furniture that she was keeping out of the apartment and take it to the house, leaving everything that was going to good will until last which was her small dining table, her fridge, her spare bed and a few other items that she no longer needed they loaded all the stuff that was left on to the trailer and took it it to the good will center, once everything was out of the apartment they began the cleaning process making sure all the wall and floors were clean, they had bought a can of paint to paint over the purple wall of her living room.

Once everything was clean and the wall painted, Pen and Derek went back to their house and began going through the boxes that they'd just bought from the apartment and putting everything away, Pen was starting to feel a little light headed so she sat on the edge of their bed with her head in her hands when Derek turned around and saw her sitting like that he instantly was by her side "Baby Girl are you ok" she shook her head and replied "no I just felt a little light headed but I will be fine in a minute" then she remembered "Hot Stuff could you go and make me something to eat I just remembered that I haven't eaten for awhile and remember what the doctor said I need to eat small meals in between each meal to keep my energy levels up" Derek nodded and took off out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen and made Pen a sandwich and took it back upstairs to her.

Everything finally had a place and they were now in the kitchen and ready to make a meal together they needed to make something that was healthy but also had enough nutrition in it to keep up with Pen's daily requirement for the pregnancy, they made a delicious stir-fry chicken with rice sitting at the table they began to talk Pen started "Hot Stuff have you thought as to when you would like to get married" Derek shook his head and said "no baby I haven't but I do know one thing that I don't want to wait too long so how about we do some research after dinner and we can see what is available or we could put in for a license and have a marriage celebrant come and preform the ceremony here in the backyard and then we can get the food catered for and we don't have to go anywhere."

Pen and Derek cleared the mess from dinner and then sat on the couch and Pen said "Derek how would you like to get married in a few months so that I am not too big" as she pulled out her laptop and opened up her Internet browser, Derek replied "that sound absolutely perfect Baby we can get married the weekend of the 13th July" Pen smiled and said "that is perfect Baby" and began to search for wedding celebrants, marriage licenses, dresses, suits and venues and started writing down all the necessary names and numbers she needed so that she could ring them and make arrangements for the second weekend in July.

Pen sorted out all the stuff for the wedding and turned off her laptop and snuggled into Derek's side she nuzzled his neck leaving butterfly kisses from his neck to the outer shell of his ear before sucking on his earlobe and whispering sweet nothing's in his ear, Derek knew that if she kept going with her words and ministrations that he would not be able to hold back he got up and turned his living room light off and then turned on the light on the stairs and then back over to the couch he bent down and put an arm under her arms and one behind the her knees and lifted her into his muscular arms and carried her upstairs.

Sunday morning had finally arrived and it was the day that she had been waiting for she would be out of the apartment for good, after making sure that everything was cleaned properly they gathered the last of the cleaning stuff near the door Pen stood in the open doorway and looked back into the apartment and said her finally goodbyes to her old single life, Derek had taken the the cleaning stuff down to the SUV and then he came back so that her so that they could go and see Mr Fairweather the apartment manager.

Pen and Derek made their way down to The apartment managers office and knocked on his door she pulled the keys from her keyring as he answered the door he allowed her to enter his office she handed him the apartment keys and he handed her an envelope and her lease form for her to sign as a proof of lease cancellation when everything was signed and handed back Pen and Derek turned and left the office and headed back the SUV and then for home.


	8. 12 Week Check-Up and Wedding Preparation

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 8 - 12 Week Check Up and Wedding Preparation

Penelope and Derek were getting ready to leave work and make their way the doctors office for Pen's 12 week check up so that they could make sure that everything is fine with Pen and the twins, arriving at the doctors office Pen went to check in at the reception desk while Derek took a seat he looked around at the women that were in the waiting room before closing his eyes and smiling at the thought of his Baby Girl growing bigger and getting more beautiful as she carried their babies his heart swelled at the images swirling around in his head of his ssoon-to-be wife and babies filling his house and his heart with constant love and affection.

Pen sat down beside him and looked at the smile he had on his face and said "what are you thinking about Handsome" pulling Derek from his reverie he opened his eyes and turned to her and said "I was just thinking about how much love and affection you and the babies have bought into my life and it is only going to get better as they get older", leaning toward her he noticed that she had tears in her eyes he got closer to her and kissed her tears away as they began to fall and said "Baby please don't cry" Pen let out a soft sob as she tried to hold back her tears and he pulled her against his chest and she buried her face and mumbled into his chest "it's just pregnancy hormones, when you spoke about the love that the babies and I have bought into your life I was thinking the same thing and I wouldn't change it for the world."

Finally the nurse came into view and called "Penelope Garcia" they stood up and followed the nurse back to where she would be weighed and her blood pressure taken before going into the exam room, Pen stepped on the scales and she was surprised that she had put 8 pound (4kg) and her blood pressure was fine, moving into the exam room she sat up on the bed and they waited for the doctor to come in, there was a knock at the door and it opened slowly and Dr. Green appeared and she entered the room and the three exchanged pleasantries and then Dr. Green said "ok Penelope tell me how you have been feeling and if there is anything bothering you" Penelope replied "I am feeling good my morning sickness is beginning to disappear, I am sleeping well and eating small snacks in between meals so that I am not hungry and I have nothing bothering me at the moment but I reckon there will be in the next few months" Dr. Green laughed and said "well lets check your measurements and have a look at these babies."

Dr. Green asked Penelope "can you please lay back and lift your shirt for me" Pen lay back and lifted her shirt while Dr. Green got her tape measure placing one end of the tape measure at the top of the pubic bone holding it in place with one hand while using the other hand to find the top of the uterus, when she found it she placed the tape measure where her finger was and took note of the number of centimeters that her belly measured turning to write down the measurement taking her seat she pulled the ultrasound machine towards her and place a towel across Pen's lower abdomen tucking it into her lowered skirt, she picked up the gel and began to squirt a small amount on to Pen's belly before picking up the transducer and putting it in the cold gel and she began to move the gel around in search of looking for the twins.

Flicking a switch on the ultrasound machine the room filled with the sound of two very strong heartbeats, Dr. Green was able to show Penelope and Derek their foetuses while she took their measurements to make sure that there was no sign of any abnormalities finding nothing wrong with either twin Dr. Green was happy and asked "would you like some pictures" both excitedly said "yes please" Dr. Green clicked a few buttons she got up and wiped the gooey gel from Pen' belly before she left the room to collect the pictures of their babies, Pen had sat up and straightened her clothing and waited for the doctor to return, upon returning to the room Dr. Green had organized Pen's next appointment in a few days for her 1st trimester screening test.

With everything in order Pen and Derek leave the doctors office and head back to work, Pen stared at the grainy black and white picture of her little bundles of joy, arriving back at the FBI building they exited the SUV and made their way to the elevator and up to the BAU floor they held hands the entire elevator ride and when the doors opened on their floor they walked through the glass doors and into the bullpen where Derek leaned in to give Pen a chaste kiss before they went their separate ways, Pen punched in the pin code to her office when she entered her lair she placed her bag down on one of the chairs getting out her cell phone before she sat down in front of her computers she had the piece of paper with all the necessary number that she needed to plan her wedding.

Pen had already organized the marriage celebrant, the marriage license and the cake, she had been looking online for a maternity A-line knee length dress in an off white color and off white heels, not finding anything she liked online she would have to go to a bridal shop and see if they had anything and find a florist and a caterer the one thing that they did have was the venue their backyard would be decorated for the wedding, picking up her cell phone and dialed the number for the caterer, Pen was able to organize the caterer for the 13th July 2013 and was able to order what food and beverage she wanted, she then rang the florist and organized a small bouquet of Calla Lillie's for herself and corsage for Fran and 2 single Calla Lillie's for Derek and Rossi to wear on the lapel's of their suits and then she rang around a few bridal shops to see if they had anything close to what she was looking for, she found 2 stores that had what she wanted so she made an appointment to go in on the weekend.

Rossi knocked on Penelope's office door and waited to enter he heard "come in" and her entered the office with a file in his hand needing Pen to run a search for him he handed her the file and was about to walk towards the door when she said "Rossi I was wondering if you would do me the honor of walking me down the aisle" Rossi spun around on his heels and looked at her with a smile on his face and said "of course Kitten it would be one of life's greatest honors to be able to walk you down the aisle, I never had a daughter of my own and I regard you as one of my children" he pulled her to stand on her feet and wrapped his arms around her and she said "thank you very much my Italian Stallion, you are the closest thing I have to a father since they are no longer here and I have nothing to do with my brothers."

Penelope was happy that asking Rossi was another thing crossed off her short list of wedding plans to-be-done, now all that remained was organizing the honeymoon but she wanted to sit down with Derek and discuss what they wanted to do whether they go straight after the wedding or if they went once she was on maternity leave so that they weren't going away again so close after just coming back from a holiday.

A few day after her 12 week appointment she was due to go back and have the 1st trimester screening test so while on her lunch break she went off to the doctors office to have her blood drawn and then went straight back to work, she couldn't wait until the end of the day he was getting tired and she needed to have a nap taking her glasses off she her arms leaning on the desk she rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes, Derek didn't bother to knock he just walked into her lair and when he saw her like she was he quietly back out and closed the door leaving her to rest.

Pen eventually opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep she wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth and put her glasses back on looking up at the clock on her wall she noticed it was nearly knock off time getting up she began to gather her belongings together and shutting down her computers, picking up her bags she flicked off her office lights and made her way to Derek's office he was sitting at his desk working on case reports, Pen walked in to his office quietly and sat on the end of his desk, Derek knew she was there but he hadn't lifted his head and seen her he knew she was there by the scent of her perfume and he said looking up at her "Hello Baby Girl did you have a nice sleep" Pen looked at him and said "how did you know I had a sleep."

Derek replied "I came into your office earlier and you were sleeping so I walked out and left you to sleep I know that since you have been pregnant you get tired easily and I didn't have the heart to wake you" Pen said "thank you Handsome I appreciate it" Derek moved his paperwork out of the way and grasped Penelope's hip to encourage her to slide across his desk so that she was sitting in front of him, using his hands he spread her legs so that he could sit between them and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face against her growing belly and said "hello my little ones, how are you doing in there" knowing that her would get an answer he began to place kisses up her body until he got to her lips his kiss was slow and passionate, he stood up and pulled her body forward so that she was sitting on the edge of his desk, Pen deepened the kiss and began running her hands up and down his chocolate sculpted body.

Derek said "Baby Girl how about we take this home and continue it there instead of here on my desk which will only remind me tomorrow of how much I would want you to be in here with me at every hour of the day because you are one drop dead sexy Mama and it is hard enough not to keep my hands to myself when you are near me and as much as I would like to visualize that sight of you naked on my desk it would have me distracted all day" Pen laughed and said "oh Handsome you have a point there and we can't have you being distracted from you work now can we" she slid off his desk and made a grab for her purse but he put his hand out and stopped her he picked it up and and moved away from her so that he could take her hand to lead her out of his office and towards the elevator.


	9. The Wedding

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 9 - The Wedding

Penelope was getting excited there was only one week until she married the man of her dreams and today Fran, Sarah and Desiree were flying to D.C. and they were going to be staying with Penelope and Derek so that they could have a few days going shopping and to help with some of the setting up for the wedding ceremony and for the reception party afterwards, Derek and Penelope had asked for the week off before the wedding so that they could all the last minute stuff that they needed to get done all sorted out.

Pen stayed at home finishing off the cleaning and getting their rooms prepared while Derek went and picked up his Mamma and sisters from the airport, when Derek arrived at the airport he was just in time to she is Mamma and sisters collecting their luggage he would have been there soon only he got stuck in traffic, making his way to his family he took his Mamma's bag and they were headed towards the car when Fran said "where's Penelope" he replied "she is at home getting everything ready for your arrival" Fran looked at him and said "is she starting to get into the nesting phase of the pregnancy already" Derek shook his head and said "no Ma she just want's everything to be perfect and for you all to be comfortable during your stay here" they reached the car and Derek loaded the luggage into the back of his SUV as the three women got in the car.

During the drive back to the house Fran said "I bet Penelope has gotten bigger since we last saw the two of you on Skype a few weeks ago and how is she feeling" Derek looked at Mamma with a smile on his face and said "you will just have to wait and see how big she has gotten and she is doing well, she is getting tired a lot more than she was but the doctor said that that was normal for expectant mothers carrying more than one baby", Derek pulled the car into the driveway and killed the engine and got out of the car and opened the back of the SUV and began unloading the bags, Fran, Sarah and Desiree got out and retrieved their luggage from Derek and they all headed for the front door, Derek was just about to reach for the door knob when the door opened and there stood before them was a very exhausted and pregnant Penelope.

Everyone entered the house and gave Penelope a hug and told her how great she looked, Derek was the last one to hug and kiss his soon-to-be wife he said "you look exhausted Baby" as he wrapped her up in one arm and they made their way into the living room Derek sat down on the couch and pulled Pen so that she was sitting in his lap as Fran, Sarah and Des all took a seat on the other couch, they made small talk and before they knew it was time to get up and make dinner.

Pen kissed Derek on the cheek and said "I need to go and make dinner" he didn't reply but reluctantly let her get up and she headed for the kitchen and Fran stood up and followed her standing in the doorway of the kitchen she said "Penelope is there anything I can do to help you, as you need to take it easy and rest while you can, as you know with the pregnancy being in the high risk category you need to slow down a little bit otherwise you may well end up in hospital or stuck in bed for the remainder of your pregnancy which I am sure you don't want, am I correct" Pen smiled as she looked at Fran and said "of course you can help and I know I should be resting but I have been trying to make the house looks good for the wedding on Saturday and no I don't want to end up in hospital or in bed for the next 12 weeks before these two grace us with their presence so from now on I will take it easy and rest when I need to."

The Morgan Family had had 2 very busy days with the rest of the preparation for the wedding and then when Wednesday finally came around everyone was tired but there was a little excitement in the air as Penelope had her 3D ultrasound booked in for 10:30 am and Fran was coming along with them for the appointment, it was 8:30 am and they were just climbing out of bed and while Derek and Penelope showered Fran went downstairs and began to cook breakfast and then when they had eaten she would go up and shower, everyone one ate and got ready to leave they were leaving the house at 10:00 am so that they would be there with plenty of time to spare.

Arriving at the doctor's office they made their way in and Penelope check in at the receptionist desk before taking a seat between Derek and Fran and they talked quietly between them and at exactly 10:30 am a nurse appeared and called "Penelope Garcia the doctor will see you now" they all got up and followed the nurse into the hallway where the nurse prepared to check Penelope's weight and blood pressure, Penelope stood on the scales and the nurse wrote down on the chart what the weight was and Pen noticed that she had put on another 14 pound (6kg) as she sat down ready for the nurse to check her blood pressure which luckily for Pen was normal the nurse lead them to the exam room.

Pen sat up on the bed and they waited for Dr. Green to come in, there was a knock on the door and Pen called out "come in" and Dr. Green entered the room she sat down and began to run through the chart just to make sure that everything was as it should be before going through and conducting her examination, Dr. Green stood up and asked "Pen can you lay back on the bed and lift her shirt please" complying with the doctors orders she lay back and lifted her shirt and Dr. Green began by palpating Pen's belly feeling around for the top of the uterus when she found it she grabbed her tape measure and measured the fundal height making sure that her measurement corresponds to her gestation period.

Dr. Green sat down again and pulled the ultrasound machine towards her going through and setting up the machine into 3D mode and applied the cold gel to Pen's belly and turned to Pen, Derek and Fran and said "is everyone ready to see what these little ones are going to look like and we can maybe see what gender they are if they are going to co-operate with us" she placed the transducer on top of the gel and began spreading it over Pen's belly, they coul believe their eyes when they saw the image of their twins facial features on the screen.

Dr. Green moved the transducer around a little bit until she had an image of one of the twins lower half and it was clear as day and then she moved the transducer until it was over the lower half of the second baby and Dr. Green said "with mono-mono twins they are always the same gender, so congratulations you are having identical twin girls."

Fran stood behind Derek with a smile from ear to ear on her face as she said "congratulations, these little girls are going to be the apples of their father's eye and will be loved by everyone that comes in contact with them" Penelope turned her head and looked at Derek who sat there speechless and when she saw his face she released his hand and placed it on his cheek and said "Baby say something, what is going on in that gorgeous bald head of yours" Derek opened and closed his mouth a few time before he was able to find his words and once he found them he said "sorry, I am just really overwhelmed at the moment but I am also really happy we are going to have two beautiful little girls in about 5 month's time and I can't wait."

Friday night arrived and everyone had gathered at the Morgan household and they were starting to get all the decorations put up ready for the next day they started with the white tulle on the stairs and hung around the windows and then any other decorations that needed to be hung outside on the patio and around the backyard could be done in the morning, Derek and Penelope were not doing the whole traditional wedding thing as there is nothing traditional about their relationship they have flirted with each other since the very first day he called her Baby Girl the witty banter that they have is one that no-one else understands.

After everyone had finished with the decorations they left and Penelope and Derek made their way upstairs and got ready for bed, climbing in to bed they drifted off to sleep as they have a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

Waking up early Penelope noticed she was starting to get uncomfortable with her belly getting bigger she was now finding to hard to get in a comfortable position and she didn't want to keep tossing and turning and waking Derek up so she got and headed downstairs going to the kitchen she began pulling ingredients out of the pantry and refrigerator ready to make pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns, she also put the coffee maker on ready to make anyone a cup of coffee but she was hoping that Derek would stay asleep so that she could take him breakfast in bed and maybe even get a little frisky with him before they start getting ready for the wedding.

Penelope finished cooking breakfast and no-one had yet made an appearance so she took a tray and loaded the tray with plates and a coffee mug and a glass and went back upstairs, placing the tray on his bedside table she sat on the edge of the bed and began to trace small gentle circles on his chest, Derek rolled from his side on to his back and began to open his eyes he rubbed them to get rid of any sleep that had built up in the corner of his eyes opening his eyes wider her saw his gorgeous baby Girl sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him with a big smile on her face, he reached out for her hand lacing his fingers with hers he pulled her towards him so that she was now laying on top of him.

Pen had her knees now on either side of Derek's hips and her arms were up near his head so that there was enough room for her belly which was resting on his belly, Derek wrapped his arms around her upper body and pulled it down so that her body was flush with his and captured her lips in a very heated and passionate kiss his hands roaming every of her back and sides before he moved them to her ass cheeks squeezing them before he lightly spanked one of her ass cheeks, which caused her to let out a small yelp in to his mouth.

Penelope pulled away and said "I made us breakfast my hot soon-to-be husband so we better eat up while it is still hot" she sat up and moved so that she could reach the tray as Derek began to sit up he was leaning against the headboard of their bed as she placed the tray on his lap and then she settled down next to her Hot Stuff and they began to eat, once they had finished eating Derek placed the tray on the floor and turned towards Penelope and wrapped her in his strong arms and dragged her body down the bed with his body hovering over the top of her and he continued off where they had started before they ate, his hands roaming her body, his lips connected with her in a heated kiss, Penelope's hand had travelled from his neck down his chest and abdomen and into his pajama bottoms, she gripped his rapidly hardening member and started stroking him slowly getting him all worked up.

Derek couldn't take her teasing anymore and hooked his fingers into the elastic waist of her panties and dragged them down her legs at lightning speed, his cock twitched in her hand and he knew that if she kept going that he was going to blow his load all over her belly and that is not where he wanted to shoot his cum, he half groaned and half mumbled "Baby Girl please stop teasing me because if you don't I am going to cum all over your hand and belly and the only place I want to cum is in your tight hot pussy" Penelope spread her legs and made more room for him and with her feet she shucked his pajama bottoms down to his knees and guided his massive cock to her centre and rubbed the head through her dripping folds before she pressed the head into her opening, she removed her hand and let him take the lead from there and he did, he penetrated her with one swift thrust of his hips before he began to pound her pussy with everything he had, the pounding that she was receiving caused her to have repetitive orgasms.

Feeling Penelope's core muscles clench down around his massive cock as her body convulsed under him with a continuous orgasm he knew it would not take long for him to explode, he continued to thrust his hips against hers and as he felt her muscles contract around him again his body tensed and his orgasm exploded his body shook as the intensity of his orgasm to over he had to fight against allowing his arms to give way or he would collapse on Pen and the twins which was something that he didn't want to do, after his body stopped shaking he pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed beside her, Penelope's body was still convulsing slightly from the amount of orgasms that had ripped through her body she lost count after the second one because it then turned into one big one.

Derek and Penelope had finally calmed down and were able to get up and they headed for the bathroom where they showered and dressed before heading downstairs taking the tray of dirty dishes from their breakfast with them, once downstairs they noticed everyone else was already awake and they all looked at Pen and Derek with a smirk on their faces, Penelope's head dropped and she looked at the floor as she tried to hide the blush that was quickly rushing to her cheeks and she turned and walked into the kitchen and began to clean up the mess that she made when she cooked breakfast.

Penelope had organized a girls morning with Emily, JJ, Sarah, Desiree and Fran she was taking them to a spa for a pampering session before they went to the salon for their hair and nail appointment, Penelope kissed Derek goodbye and Fran, Sarah, Desiree and herself left the house and went to meet Em and JJ at the spa, when they arrived at the spa Em and JJ were already there they all made their way inside and the receptionist asked "do you have a booking for today" Penelope said "yes, we are the Garcia wedding party" the receptionist was typing on the computer when another employee came out to take them back and get them ready for their treatments which included full body scrub, full body massages and facials and for Pen she was getting the full body pregnancy massage.

Everyone discussed how they enjoyed their pampering as they walked out of the day spa and towards their cars ready to head to the salon, their drive to the salon was full of cheerful chatting and laughter and questions about if she was getting nervous and Pen's answer for that was "hell no, I am not nervous I can not wait until I become Mrs. Derek Morgan" everyone laughed and Sarah said "of course you can't wait and it proved that this morning, you couldn't even wait to become Mrs. Morgan before jumping my poor brother's bones" Pen blushed and said "Sarah how do you think I ended up pregnant? and for your information it wasn't me who jumped his bones it was the other way around he can't keep his hands off me" Sarah and Desiree simultaneously said "EEWW Pen we didn't need to know that much about our brother's sex life" Pen giggled not saying anything as she pulled up out the front of the salon.

Arriving back at the house everyone was looking beautiful their hair and nails done, their bodies feeling good after their spa treatments and now all they had to do was finish getting ready for the wedding but before they did that there were a few things that still need to be done outside in the yard, the boys had done most of it while the girls were out but Derek just wanted Penelope's view on how things were set up and where they were going to have the caters set up when they arrived which would be in the next hour, once Pen had helped Derek she made her way upstairs and got everything that Derek would need and bought it downstairs in put it in the downstairs bathroom.

Penelope, Emily and JJ were now all upstairs in Pen and Derek's bedroom doing their makeup Pen couldn't wipe off the smile that had planted itself upon her lips she was now beyond excited about the pending nuptials that were taking place in less than an hour and a half, with all the girls having done their makeup they took turns in the ensuite bathroom to get dressed and then Em and JJ would help Pen to get her dress on and put the finishing touches to her hair with some flowers Pen also had a ribbon that she wished to have wrapped around her under her breasts and above her now prominent swollen belly, she had two different colors one blue if the babies were boys and the other one pink if the babies were girls but no-one except herself, Derek and Fran knew what the sex of the babies were, so she would add the ribbon to her dress and that way they could announce the sex of the babies later on after they had taken their vows.

Looking out the bedroom window Pen could see the Derek, Rossi, Hotch, Spencer, Jack and Henry all standing there all dressed in their suits waiting for the girls to make their way downstairs when she noticed Derek look up towards their bedroom window she had to quickly close the curtain, Rossi went into the house and went upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door and said "are you nearly ready Kitten, your man is getting twitchy down there waiting for you" Pen opened the bedroom door and said "yes My Italian Stallion we are ready, Em and JJ made their way down the stairs Rossi kissed Pen's cheek and linked her arm through his and began to exit the bedroom and make their way downstairs.

Getting to the backdoor that lead out to the patio she took and deep breath and smiled as the music began to play and Em and JJ made the short walk from the patio to where Derek and Clooney were and took their seats, even though they were bridesmaids the only people standing would be Derek, Pen and the marriage celebrant, Pen and Rossi began their short walk to Derek and he shook Derek's hand and placed Pen's hand in Derek's hand before he too tok his seat with the guys, Derek mouthed to Pen "you look beautiful Baby" and the they turned to face the celebrant as she began the ceremony.

Celebrant: We are gathered here today to witness the union of Penelope and Derek, the couple have asked you to bear witness as they confess their love for each other and as they become husband and wife.

Celebrant: Derek take Penelope's left hand, place the ring on her finger and recite your vows.

Derek: " From this moment I, Derek Morgan take you, Penelope Garcia as my best friend for life. I pledge to honor, encourage and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. This is my solemn vow."

Celebrant: Penelope take Derek's left hand, place the ring on his finger and recite your vows.

Penelope: " From this moment I, Penelope Garcia take you, Derek Morgan as my best friend for life. I pledge to honor, encourage and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. This is my solemn vow."

Celebrant: I now pronounce you husband and wife Derek you may kiss your bride.

Derek didn't need to be told twice he gathered Penelope in his arms and captured her lips in a searing kiss, he then heard people calling out to them, ignoring the comments they heard they continued the kiss until they both needed oxygen so they parted lips and rested their foreheads together smiles firmly planted on both of their faces they stared lovingly into each others eyes.

"Let's get this party started" Derek said as he and Pen made their way towards the table that the caters had set up, Derek picked up two plates and began to put an arrangement of different foods on them when the plates were full he handed one to Pen and they went and found somewhere to sit, Derek sat down first and then pulled Pen on to his lap as they waited for everyone else to get a plate of food, Derek placed his plate on the table and put his hand on Pen belly and rubbed gentle circles on it before he leaned down kissed her belly and whispered "hello my Baby Girls how are you" Pen looked at Derek and said "I just felt a flutter of movement when you were talking to them."

Everyone was sitting down eating and talking when Fran said with smile "so Pen is there a special meaning to the pink ribbon that is around you waist" Pen smiled as she nodded and said "yes there is a special meaning for the ribbon, I had two different colored ribbons there is this one (holding up the pink ribbon) and the other one was blue and the reason that I had the two ribbons was so that I could wear the corresponding ribbon that matches the gender of the babies" JJ then said "so you are telling us that the two little bundles of joy that are currently snuggled up in that belly of yours are girls" Derek replied "yes JJ they are identical twin girls and we have already picked out their names" Emily then jumped in and said "don't leave us in suspense tell us what their names will be."

Penelope said "their names are Addison Olivia and Avery Mackenzie (pointing to the top of her belly) this one up here is Addison (pointing to the lower part of her belly) this one down here is Avery, so now all we need to do is start getting the nursery ready, we have ordered the cribs, the change table and the rocking chairs and a few other items for them and we will start buying a few clothes and blankets and other necessities."

The day rolled into night and everyone sat around talking, JJ and Will decided to call it a night as Will had Henry asleep on his shoulder so they said their goodbyes to the newlywed couple and the rest of the team and to Fran, Sarah and Desiree and left, Hotch was the next to call it a night Jack was asleep on his lap and they had to be up early for Jack's soccer game so he said his goodbyes and left, Spencer also left not long after everyone else leaving Derek, Penelope, Fran, Sarah and Desire to clean up Fran and Pen collected all the uneaten food and took it inside they packaged it up in plastic containers and put it in the fridge while Derek, Sarah and Des stacked up the chairs ready for the party hire company to collect the following day, before heading inside to their Mamma and Pen.

Penelope and Derek were in the comfortable confines of their bedroom they stood at the end of their bed and Pen reached up and began to undo his tie she threw it to the floor and began to unbutton his white dress shirt and with each button that was undone she placed a kiss to the toned chocolate colored flesh that was exposed as she reached the last button she tugged the shirt upward so that it became untucked from his suit pants, Pen ran her hands up his sculpted body until she reached his shoulders and her hands were under his shirt pushing off his shoulders she gripped the piece of fabric and tugged it over his hands and it too found the floor.

Derek gripped the pink ribbon around her waist and tugged on it until it was undone he dropped it to the floor, he wrapped his beautiful bride in his arms and pulled her closer to him his hands traveled the centre of her back as he attempted to find the zipper to her dress when he located it he made short work of it pulling it down as quickly as possible sliding his hands up her back he began to slide the dress of her shoulders until it was pooled around her feet and she stood there dressed only in her satin and lace lingerie, garter belt and thigh high stockings, taking a step back he looked her up and down and just from the sight before him had him rock hard in his pants he could believe what he was seeing she looked like a real goddess she had a natural glow about her and he couldn't wait to ravish every inch of her delectable body.

Penelope started reaching for his belt buckle when he grabbed her wrists he wanted to have some fun with her before allowing her to finish undressing him, Derek picked her up and placed her gently in the middle of the bed he crawled up between her legs and hovered over her he started at the top of her body he kissed every inch of her face before capturing her lips he licked at her bottom lip in an effort to get her to allow his tongue entrance so that he could taste the sweetness that is his Baby Girl he gently nipped her bottom lip and she let out a moan which allowed his access to her sweet and delicate mouth, he moved down to her neck and chest he pulled the cup of her bra down over her nipple he flicked his tongue against the now hardening bud he circled the bud with his tongue which caused goosebumps to form before taking the hard pink flesh into his mouth sucking it hard, Pen moaned and squirmed around under her husband as her bought her the most incredible pleasure and he had only just started.

Derek continued to worship every inch of his wife's gorgeous body after he had finished with her breasts he continued down to her belly kissing where is babies currently reside, sucking on her belly button before he headed further south his kisses stopped when he reached the top of her panties he used a finger to move them away from her skin and grabbed hold of them with his teeth and began to pull them down her legs until the offending item was no longer on her body and hanging between his teeth he took them out of his mouth and threw them over his shoulder to an unknown location of the bedroom.

Derek crawled back up the bed and stopped when his face was level with her dripping centre he lowered his mouth so that it was just above her clit his hot breath made her shudder, Derek watched as Pen shudder under his hot breath and knew that it was time to continue the worship of her body he captured her clit between his lips and began to flick the sensitive little bud with the tip of his tongue while sucking it deeper into his mouth, she started squirming as he sucked her clit hard she fisted the bed covers and bit her bottom lip as she began to cum, Derek lapped up all her juices as they flowed from her pussy, Pen pulled Derek back up so that they were eye to eye and she said "Baby please no more I can't take anymore my poor little pussy is very sensitive."

Penelope rolled Derek on to his back and straddled his hips with full knowledge of his arousal pressing against her very sensitive core she began to worship his body as her had done to her she kissed his lips with a gentle but passionate kiss before trailing kisses down his neck to his chest, she nipped and sucked his nipples as she traveled down his toned body, licking each crease of his six pack before getting to the top of his pants she sat back on her knees and began to unbuckle his belt this time he didn't stop her she pulled the belt through the loops of his pants and threw it on the floor turning back towards him she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants her fingers hooked into the elastic of his boxers she tugged both pairs of pants of him and threw them over her shoulder.

Climbing back up his body she straddled his hips again and this time she began to grind her very wet centre down on his rock hard cock, Derek held on to her hips as she ground herself into him releasing his grip with one hand he pushed himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his free arm around her his hand roaming her back looking for her bra strap, upon finding the clasp of her bra strap he single handedly popped the clasps and removed the offending garment so that he now had an unobscured view of her beautiful body that had turned a glamorous pink color with the her state of arousal, staying in the position they were in Derek lifted Penelope slightly so that he could grip his cock rubbing the head through her folds lubricating it ready for him to penetrate her, lining the head up with her entrance he lowered her down on to him.

Derek was now leaning back against the headboard he let Penelope take control while he had one hand on her hip and the other one was on her breast, Pen started moving up and down his length, she rocked back and forth, she rotated her hips in a figure eight, she changed the way she rode his cock so that she wouldn't become tired, giving herself the pleasure she after before she allowed him to join in and make it their pleasure instead of just hers, leaning back she cupped his testicles as she rode him until she felt him tense up and she knew that he was getting ready to explode, she continued playing with his testicles as his orgasm ripped through his body just the feeling of his cum shooting in to her body caused her orgasm to hit hard and fast leaving her breathless, she go of his testicles and slumped forward laying her head on his chest.

Penelope and Derek were finally calm enough that they could talk to each other with out being breathless, Derek was the first to speak when he said "that is what I call one hell of a wedding night Baby Girl, that was awesome" Pen replied "yes it was one hell of a wedding night Handsome but now we are both exhausted and we need to sleep" rolling on to his side he puled Pen's body gently towards him and wrapped his arm around her belly protectively and they closed eyes drifting off into the land were dreams come true.


	10. In Hospital

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 10 - In Hospital

Penelope's pregnancy has been going smoothly, even though she is still working but is taking it easy and resting when she needs to, going to every doctors appointment seeing the twins via ultrasound and listening to their heartbeats knowing that they are doing well is keeping her calm, but at 28 weeks things go a little pear shaped and she has take her leave earlier than expected.

Penelope was sitting her office conducting searches for the B team when she began to feel little twinges in her lower belly, she tried to ignore it but they seemed to get worse so she stood up and headed for her office door when she felt an extremely painful twinge which caused her double over clutching her belly she whispered "please no, please no this can't be happening" unsure of what was happening she made her way back to her chair and picked up her cell phone and hit the speed dial button for Derek, Derek answered the phone on the 2nd ring and said "hey Baby Girl" she replied with a wince as another twinge ripped through her body and tears running down her face "Derek please come to my office NOW" she heard Derek starting to run towards her office as he said "tell me what is happening Baby" letting out a scream as the twinges kept coming she said "it hurts Derek please hurry" when he got to the door he hung up the phone.

Derek got to her office and quickly punched in the code to open the door entering the office he saw his Baby Girl sitting in her chair clutching at her belly he immediately made his way to her and dropped to his knees in front of her he cupped her face and wiped the tears that had fallen and said "explain to me what is happening Baby so I can make the decision of what we do" through gritted teeth Pen replied "I am getting these twinges in my belly and they hurt so much and I am scared that something is going to happen to the girls" he pulls his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial the number for Dr. Green while he wrapped her up in his free arm, Pen was still clutching at her belly while she tucked her head in the crook of his neck as she tried to breath through the pain that the twinges caused.

Derek was talking to and she said "can you bring her into the doctors office immediately and I will leave a note for the receptionist to bring you straight into an exam room when you get here" Derek said "thank you Dr. Green we will be there as soon as possible" and he hung up and dialed Hotch's number "Hotch" was what Derek heard and Derek quickly said " Hotch I need to get Pen to the Doctors she is in lots of pain and is having twinges in her belly we will be back as soon as possible" Hotch replied "no worries just let me know what is going on, see you later and I hope everything is ok with the girls" they hung up Derek slipped his phone in his pocket and grabbed Pen's purse and picked Pen up and carried her towards the elevator, only to see Hotch standing there holding the doors open so that they didn't have to wait.

Getting into the elevator Derek said "thanks Hotch" Hotch didn't say anything he just nodded and stuck his head in the elevator and pressed the button for the car park and then backed out and let go of the door, Derek and Pen made it to the car park and to the SUV Derek was lucky that his SUV had smart locking so that he didn't need the keys to unlock the door he opened the door and place Pen in the seat not even bothering with her seatbelt he kissed her forehead and closed the door, running to the driver side he quickly got in and started the engine and backed out of the car space and took off out of the car park flicking his lights and sirens on so that they could get there as quick as possible, arriving at the doctors office he parked the car right out front not caring about getting a ticket the only thing her cared about were his wife and his baby girls.

Derek jumped out of the SUV and ran to Pen's side opening the door he picked her bridal style, he kicked the door shut and carried her into the doctors office he saw a nurse waiting just outside the door with a wheelchair he put Pen in the wheelchair and held the door open for the nurse and the three of them entered, the nurse took them straight into an exam room Pen was still clutching her belly and wincing at the pain and also trying to breath through each twinge, upon entering the exam room they found that Dr. Green was waiting for them, Derek picked Penelope up out of the wheelchair and gently laid her on the exam table and she lay there rolled up in the fetal position on her left side, sat beside so that she was face to face with Pen and said "ok Pen I need you to tell me what is happening, I know that Derek partially explained what is happening but I need to hear it from you."

Penelope said "I was sitting at my desk doing some work when I started feeling a few light twinges" pointing to her lower belly near her public bone "I tried to ignore them thinking that one of the babies was just pushing on it but then they started to get stronger and more frequent and then when I stood up and started walking they got worse causing me to double over in pain so I managed to make it back to my chair and I called Derek and he came running to my office and that is when he called you" Dr. Green was writing all that Pen had just said to her on the chart in her hand before saying "ok can I get you to roll over on your back so that I can have a look at your belly and can you tell me on a scale of 1-10 what the pain you are experiencing is" Pen said " the pain is about a 5 at the moment" as she rolled over on to her back Dr. Green began to palpate Pen's belly and felt nothing out of the ordinary and said "ok so I can't feel anything that could be causing the pain so I want to do an ultrasound just to check that everything is ok in there with them."

Dr. Green set up the ultrasound machine Pen reached for Derek's hand and held it in a death grip scared of what Dr. Green would find when she conducted the ultrasound, Dr. Green lifted Pen's shirt and lowered her skirt and applied the cold gel before placing the transducer in the gel and began to move the gel and the transducer across Pen's belly and with in a minute she found exactly what the problem was and stopped the transducer over the area and said as she pointed to the screen "can you see this area here that is the placenta and the pain that you are experiencing is due to there being a small 2cm tear in the placenta so I would like to admit you into hospital for a few days so that we can place you on fetal monitors and observe the girls for any fetal distress and then it will bed rest for you until we see that there is any change with you or the girls."

Penelope only nodded she was so upset that she was unable speak, Derek was able to see the fear in her eyes and said "so Dr. Green what is going to happen now, are the girls ok their heartbeats are strong aren't they, they aren't in any danger at the moment are they" Derek was rambling on he was nervous and scared about the wellbeing of his wife and babies when Dr. Green said "yes the girls are ok for the moment and they have very strong heartbeats and as for what is going to happen now is that Pen you will spend a few days in hospital and we will keep a constant check on you and the girls and hopefully everything will settle down and you will be able to go home but you will be on bed rest for the rest of this pregnancy so that there will be no chance of the placenta tearing further being that this pregnancy is of a high risk nature already with the girls being mono-mono twins."

Dr. Green cleaned the gel of Pen's belly and pulled her shirt down and Derek helped Pen sit up and Dr. Green filled in the hospital paperwork and handed it to Penelope and stood up Derek too stood up and said "Baby Girl are you able to walk or would you like me to carry you" she looked up at him with a sad look on her face and said "carry me please" bending down Derek placed one arm around her back and the other arm under her legs and lifted her holding her close to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his neck as he carried her back out to the SUV, Derek put her down when they reached the SUV and opened the door and helped her in giving her a passionate kiss on the lips and rubbed gentle circle on her belly before parting their lips he bend down and kissed her belly.

Derek got in the drivers seat and started the engine and plugged his phone into the bluetooth cradle and dialed Hotch's number the phone rang twice "Hotch" Derek said "hey Hotch just letting you know that Pen and I will not be returning to the office this afternoon as Pen's doctor is admitting her into hospital for a few days as she has a 2cm tear in the placenta and wants to keep a constant monitoring of the girls and then Pen will be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy due to it already being a high risk pregnancy so can you please bring the paperwork that she needs to fill out for maternity leave" Hotch said "of course I will bring it to you when I finish work this evening and don't worry about anything take the next few days off and we will see you later" Derek replied "thanks Hotch I appreciate everything."

Arriving at the hospital Derek parked the car and got out and made his way to Pen's door and opened it and turned her around so that she was facing him he cupped her face and said "Baby Girl everything is going to be alright this is just precautionary ok, you will be home before you know it and then we can finish getting everything ready in the nursery, I know your scared about something happening but" placing his hand on her belly "they will be fine and so will you, come on lets get you inside and hooked up to the monitors" he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and slid out of the SUV and pulled herself close against his body.

Penelope was now changed into a hospital gown and hooked up to the fetal monitors and an IV drip which she was being given an antibiotic and some pain meds through and she was now resting comfortably, Derek was sitting beside her her hand enveloped in his as he watched her eyes fluttered closed as they listened to the whooshing sound of their babies heartbeats flow through the room, he leaned forward and placed his other arm on the bed and then lay his head on his arm and closed his eyes and tried to get some rest.

Derek woke up when he heard on knock on the door of Pen's room he lifted his head and looked towards the door and saw the rest of the team standing there, Derek held his finger to his lips as an indication to keep quiet and then waved them in everyone quietly walked into the room and saw that Pen was sleeping, even though she was sleeping she had a look of worry on her face, JJ was amazed at the whooshing sound that came from the monitor and said quietly "they have very strong heartbeats" Derek nodded and said softly "yeah they do the doctor just wants to keep a check on them as a precautionary measure being that Pen's pregnancy is already classified as a high risk pregnancy."

The team stuck around for a little while and Derek was getting hungry so he asked JJ "can you stay with her while I go and get something to eat and a very much needed cup of coffee" JJ nodded and said "sure thing Derek take as much time as you need I will be here for if she wakes up, have you rung you mum to let her know what is going on" Derek shook his head maybe he should call his Mamma, maybe she would come and stay with them until Pen has the girls or until he can put in for some leave to be there when she needs him, he said "I will call her on my down to get something to eat, and thanks JJ" everyone except JJ went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, Derek pulled out his cell phone and dialed his Mamma's number she answered on the 4th ring and said "hey my Baby Boy how are you" Derek tried to put on a brave voice and sound normal but when he spoke she would know that something was up so he didn't even try and said "Mamma Pen's in hospital and we are both scared shitless about something happening to the girls."

Fran gasped at the sound of her son's voice he sounded so depressed and upset she then said "Derek what happened, why is Penelope in hospital, are the girls ok" she began to ramble she was now worried that something had happened when Derek said "Pen started having twinges this morning and she tried ignoring them thinking that one of the girls was pushing on her pubic bone but then they began to get stronger and then she stood up and they got worse causing her to double over in pain so I rang her Ob/Gyn and she told me to get her straight to her office so that she could check out what the problem was and when she did an ultrasound she found that Pen has a 2cm tear in her placenta, Pen has had no bleeding due to the blood being trapped between the placenta and the uterine wall so now she is in hospital for constant monitoring, the girls are fine they have very strong heartbeats and Pen will be on bed rest for the completion of her pregnancy."

Being that Fran is a nurse in the maternity ward in Chicago she knew exactly what to do and said "Derek I will contact work and tell them that they need to cover my shifts until further notice and i will be on the next available flight out of Chicago and I will be there to help you out until the girls are born, I will call you when I have my flight details ok, give Pen my love and I love you I will see you soon" Derek replied "bye Mamma speak to you soon" and then the line went dead, Derek and the team made it to the cafeteria they all ordered their food and beverages and made their way back up to Pen's room.

When they got back to Pen's room they noticed that she was now awake and talking to JJ they walked in and found a place to sit JJ stood up and moved so that Derek could sit back next to Pen he offered her something to eat, Emily had gotten JJ something to eat and they sat together and everyone began eating, about 8pm the team left leaving Derek and Pen on their own and Derek said to her "I called Mamma and told her what was happening and she said that she was going to get her shifts at the hospital covered and then get the next flight available to come here to help take care of you while I am at work" Pen nodded but didn't say anything she knew that Fran would come and help while she was on bed rest so that everything was taken care of and if anything was to happen while Derek was at work Fran would know how to deal with it being that she is a nurse in a maternity ward.

The following morning Fran contacted Derek and told him that she would be there in D.C by the late afternoon, Pen was now awake so he said "Baby I am going to go home and take a shower and get changed and feed Clooney and make up an overnight bag for you is there anything you need before I go" Pen nodded and said "yes I need to pee someone is playing soccer with my bladder" Derek called for a nurse to come and unhook the fetal monitor before he helped her out of bed, she took hold of the IV drip stand and they made their way towards the bathroom, once she had relieved her bladder she called out for him to help her back to bed she climbed back into bed and got comfortable again and called the nurse back in to hook up the monitor again.

Derek drove home and let Clooney out and made his way upstairs and took a nice hot shower and dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and then packed a bag with some underwear, some comfortable pajamas, comfortable day clothes, her toiletries bag with her toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner and her shea butter lotion for her stretch mark on her belly and put that in her overnight bag and went back downstairs he let Clooney back in and Clooney sat at Derek's feet and let out a little whimper as if he knew that something was wrong Derek bent down and gave to overgrown puppy a scratch under his chin, Clooney looked at Derek confused and he could feel that his master was sad and he laid his head down on Derek's leg.

Arriving back at the hospital Derek made his way up to the maternity floor and into Pen's room he went to say something but noticed her eyes were closed so he walked over to his seat and sat down he took her hand in his and bought it to his lips and kissed it gently before placing their joined hands back down on the bed and placed his free hand on her belly and was rewarded with the feel of someone kicking his hand, moving his chair closer to the bed so that he could kiss her belly and talk to his girls, he kissed Pen's belly not moving his lips from her he felt another kick and then he moved his lips to another area of her belly and again was rewarded with the feeling of either a kick or a punch and then he said "hello Addison, hello Avery this is you daddy, you my little angels don't realize how much you are loved Mama and I were very scared yesterday because we thought that there was something wrong with you but I now know that you two little angels are perfectly fine."

Penelope lay there with her eyes closed as she listened in on Derek's conversation with Addison and Avery and the way that reacted to the sound of his voice and the feel of his touch when he touches and caresses her belly but as much as she wanted to lay there an pretend that she was sleeping a few tears rolled down her cheek and she sniffled quietly or so she thought because the next thing she knew was Derek's hand cupping her cheek and wiping her fallen tears away as he said "hey Baby what's wrong" Pen opened her eyes and saw the worried look on his face and she said "oh Handsome nothing is wrong I am just glad that they are ok and I heard every word that you said against my belly and I know now that our little angels are perfectly fine and want you to know that I Love You so much" she pulled him down towards her so that she could kiss him.

Derek kissed her passionately until they needed to part to come up for air and then he said "I Love you too so much and I can't wait until we can get you out of this hospital and at home where you can be comfortable in our bed" Pen moved over in her bed and patted the empty area of the bed and Derek didn't need to be told twice he stood up and kicked his shoes off and climbed on to the bed and Pen sat up a little so that he could put his arm around her and then she laid back down and curled up against his side and put her head on his chest, Derek lay there playing with her hair as he thought about poor Clooney when he said "when I went home Clooney must have picked up on my feelings because when I let him back in the house he sat at my feet and let out a whimper and when i bent down to give him a pat he looked at me with a confused face before he lay his head on my leg it was like he knew that there was something wrong."

Derek left the hospital and made his way to the airport to collect his Mamma parking his car in the car park he entered the airport and waited for his Mamma to collect her luggage from baggage claim he made his way over to her when he saw her and he reached out and took her suitcase as she pulled it off the carousal, Fran turned and saw her son standing beside her she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight and heard him let out a sigh of relief knowing that everything would be fine, Fran looked up at Derek and said "how are you my Baby Boy" he replied "I am ok now that you are here and that Pen and the girls are ok" Fran said "oh I am glad that they are ok, do you know when they will release her yet" Derek shook his head and said "no I have no idea yet but hopefully it will be in the next day or so" Fran let go of Derek and he grabbed her luggage and they walked out of the airport and towards the SUV.

Back at the hospital Fran and Derek made their on to the maternity floor and towards Pen's room when they reached her room they noticed JJ sitting there with Henry and Pen was happy for the first time in 2 days walking into her room Pen smelt his cologne before she saw him and she turned towards the door and saw Derek and Fran standing there Pen had a smile on her face a mile wide, Derek walked closer to the bed and said "what has made you so happy my gorgeous Baby Girl" she replied "the doctor came by while you were at the airport getting your Mamma and said that everything is all good and that I can go home in the morning" Derek smiled and said "oh Baby Girl that is great news."

Derek and Fran went home that night so that they could both get a goodnights sleep, only Derek didn't sleep all that well he missed having his wife cuddled up beside him so he spent most of the night tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position he even pulled her pillow against his chest so that it felt like she was there and the smell of her shampoo wafted up his nose he managed to get a few hours sleep after that, the sunshine leaked through the curtains and he put his forearm over his eyes to block it, slowly opening his eyes he began to sit up in bed he smiled at the thought of what happens today as he threw his legs over the side of the bed putting his feet on the floor, standing up he headed for the window he looked out and it was a beautiful sunny day before he headed to the bathroom he went relieve his bladder but it is a bit hard to pee with a massive hard-on so instead he turned on the shower.

Derek got in the shower and let the hot water cascade over his body, his hard-on jerked with every beat of his heart he wrapped his hand around his massive cock and began to pump it up and down his mind filled with thoughts of Pen and her sexy curves and every inch of her delectable body, he was getting close to blowing his load he leaned back against the shower wall his hand going at lightning speed over his length his head lolling off to one side as he blew his load all over the glass door of the shower, he let go of his cock and washed his cum off the door before he picked up his bottle of body wash and began to wash himself, he rinsed himself off and got out he dried and dressed and made his way downstairs where he found his Mamma cooking him some breakfast, he walked into the kitchen and said "good morning Mamma" she turned when she heard him and said "good morning Baby Boy."

Derek and Fran arrived at the hospital and made their way to Pen's room but when they got there she was no where to be found until a nurse came out of the bathroom and turned and asked "can I help you" Derek replied "I was looking for my wife Penelope Garcia-Morgan" the nurse smiled and said "she is just in the bathroom having a shower and getting ready to go home but I am sure if you knock on the door she will let you in" Derek nodded and headed to the bathroom door and knocked and he heard her say "come in" he opened the door and entered the bathroom and he said "where are you Baby" she smiled and pulled the curtain back and exposed herself to him and said "here I am Hot Stuff" he saw her sitting on a stool in the shower so he bent down and kissed her lips chastely.

Penelope finally wanted to get out of the shower so Derek turned the water off and held out a towel for her he wrapped it around her and then began to dry her and he helped her dress and then they left the bathroom together he helped her get back up on the bed and then he sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand while they waited for the doctor to come in with the discharge papers, Derek, Pen and Fran made small talk about what was going to happen when they got home.

Finally the doctor came in with the discharge papers and a list of do's and don'ts that need to be followed to prevent the tear becoming any worse and unfortunately one of the don'ts that will need to be followed is NO SEX and when Pen read that one she let out a sigh at the thought of not feeling her chocolate god of thunder inside her until well after the girls are born but that doesn't mean that they still can't enjoy oral sex, after all the paperwork and the talk from the doctor they were free to go Derek pushed Pen out of the hospital in a wheelchair and they made their way to the SUV he got her settled in the front seat and Fran took the wheelchair back to the hospital entrance and Derek drove past the entrance and picked her up, when they got home Derek went in and put Clooney outside so he didn't jump on Pen when she came through the front door.

Derek made his way back to the car and picked her up and carried her inside and place her on the couch and then he went and let Clooney back in, Derek grabbed hold of Clooney's collar and walked him into the living room and held so that he didn't jump up on Pen Clooney got close enough to Pen and sniffed the entire length of her body before he came back to her now very swollen belly he lay his head protectively across her belly, Pen raised her hand and gave Clooney a scratch behind his ears and then rested her hand on the back of his neck, slowly Clooney moved towards Pen's legs and he jumped up on the couch and laid down between Pen's legs and rested his head back on her belly almost as if he knew that there was something wrong with the babies.


	11. Stuck in Bed Bored

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 11 - Stuck in Bed Bored

It has been a week since Penelope was discharged from hospital and now she was stuck in bed all day watching movies, eating or sleeping and she was now to the point that she couldn't get comfortable the only time she was allowed out of bed was to shower and to use the toilet, Clooney had taken to laying on the bed with Pen he kept guard over her and the twins his head always laying on her belly the only time he would lift his head was when one of the twins would kick and he would look at Pen's belly turning his head from side to side in a confused manner, Pen would pat his head and tell him that it was ok and he would put it back down and go back to sleep.

Fran had suggested that they open the baby monitor so that she could hear Pen if she needed anything, Pen switched on her end of the monitor and called out to Fran she needed to go to the bathroom but she wasn't allowed out of bed without anyone in the room with her incase anything happened, Fran came running up the stairs and into the bedroom and said "hey Penelope what's up" Pen shook her head and said "nothing is up I just need to pee, I have two little girls that think it is funny to kick and punch my bladder as well as a dog laying with his head on my belly it doesn't help" Pen patted Clooney's head and said "come on boy up you get" as Fran moved to the side of the bed and help Pen to get up since she hasn't stood for a while she supported Pen's weight until she was steady enough to be guided into the bathroom, Fran waited just outside the bathroom door until Pen was ready to go back to bed.

When Derek got home from the office he walked into the house and towards the kitchen where his Mamma was preparing dinner he bent down and kissed her cheek and said "hey Mamma, how are you today and how are my three girls upstairs going" Fran laughed and said "Baby Boy we are all good I suggested that Pen open the baby monitor so that instead of yelling out for me she can just turn the monitor on and call me if she needs something, oh and she has had guard dog with her all day, Clooney has refused to leave her side to even go out go to the toilet" Derek chuckled at that and turned to leave the kitchen making his way upstairs he could hear the tv going in their bedroom.

When Derek got closer to their bedroom he could see Pen leaning up against the headboard with their big overgrown ball of fluff laying beside her his head on her belly guarding the precious cargo that lay inside, Derek stopped at the doorway and leaned against the door frame and watched as Pen continued to watch whatever it was that she was watching, clearing his throat got her attention and she turned towards him smiling and said "hey Baby how are you" he walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed and replied "I am great Baby Girl that I can see you, I missed you at the office today" leaning forward he placed a kiss to her lips before bending down and placing hand and a kiss to her swollen belly and he said "hello in there my little angels" he immediately felt someone kick his hand in response to his voice.

Derek pulled the blankets back and picked Pen up bridal style and carried her downstairs and gently sat her down at the dining table ready for dinner and bought her a nice cup of hot tea, he placed the cup down in front of her and continued what he was doing which was getting everything ready to set the table, Penelope sat there and watched her muscle bound god get plates, glasses, cutlery, placemats and napkins out and lay the table so that they could eat as soon as dinner was ready she could feel herself becoming aroused at the sight of him but she couldn't allow for it to get to her otherwise she would do something that could jeopardize the lives of herself and her unborn baby girls.

By the fourth week of being stuck in bed Pen was ready for this to be all over and done with she wanted to be able to get up and move around the house without anyone following her or helping her, she need to be able to get into the nursery and sort out all their clothing and accessories making sure that everything is washed and that folded and put away in the drawers she was feeling much better, she has a doctors appointment tomorrow so hopefully Dr. Green will allow her to get up and and move around the house but not do anything to strenuous that she would end up back in bed until delivery.

Penelope and Derek arrived at the doctors office for her 32 week check-up, Derek sat Pen in a chair while he went and let the receptionist know that they were there and made his way back to Pen taking the seat beside her he picked up her hand and bought it to his lips and kissed it gently before placing their joined hands in his lap as they waited, 15 minutes passed and the nurse appeared and called "Penelope Garcia-Morgan" Derek stood and help Pen to stand he wrapped her in his arm and they followed the nurse to the weighing area, Pen stepped up on to the scales and was shocked at how much weight she had put on in a month and then the nurse took her blood pressure which was ok but not as good as it had been previously before showing them into the exam room.

While waiting for Dr. Green Penelope began to fidget she was nervous about what Dr. Green would say and what the ultrasound would show, Dr. Green knocked and entered the room she saw Pen with a worried look on her face so she immediately got down to business and started off by asking a few questions "ok Penelope can you tell me how you have been feeling since I saw you last and have you followed all the rules that I gave upon your discharge from hospital" Pen smiled and said "I have been feeling much better since our little scare but I am getting so bored being stuck in bed all the time, I can't get comfortable and my body starts to ache because I am not doing anything and then I have my own personal four legged bodyguard all day every day and yes I have followed all the rules you gave me but boy is that no sex rule a killer especially with a husband like him" pointing in Derek's direction.

Dr. Green laughed and said "well how about we check out what is happening with you and then I may allow you to get up and move about if everything is ok with your girls, now can I get you to lay back for me and lift your shirt" Pen lay back and followed Dr. Green request as Dr. Green grabbed her tape measure and began to measure the fundal height of Pen's belly which measured perfectly for the gestation period with twins writing everything down she took a seat and pulled the ultrasound machine close and applied the gel to Pen's belly and began to look for the tear to make sure that it hadn't gotten worse and then she moved over the twins and they were happy in there moving and pushing each other around she took their measurements and printed pictures for Pen and Derek and said "Penelope you will be happy to know that you no longer have to spend all day in bed you can get up and move around the house but I want you to take it easy, no heavy lifting, no squatting and still definitely NO SEX.

Arriving back at the house Pen was happy that she no longer had to stay in bed she could sit on the couch with her bodyguard now, Clooney knew that he wasn't allowed to jump up on Pen and had not even attempted to jump up on her, he protected her and those babies like his life depended on it and he would continue to do so once the babies were here, knowing Clooney he would sleep in front of the nursery door at night and during the day he would probably sleep near their bassinets downstairs.

Everything was going smoothly Pen had her doctors appointments every two weeks now and she was due for her next one on the 27th November 2013, but her body had other ideas as she lay awake in bed late one morning after Derek had left for the office she began to experiencing cramps similar to the ones she had nearly eight weeks ago but these ones were different they were more like the Braxton Hicks contractions she had been experiencing just two weeks ago, Pen felt her uterus contracting so she turned on her baby monitor and called out "Mamma Morgan I need you upstairs please" the contractions were not painful just yet so she didn't see the need to call Derek yet.

Fran came running up the stairs and into the bedroom she took one look at Pen and said "what is going on" Pen started to reply when another contraction hit she held her finger up as if to say hold on a sec, when the contraction finally ended and she was able to say "I think I maybe in labor" Fran sat down on the side of the bed and pulled the covers back and lifted Pen's shirt to feel her belly and just as she placed a hand on Pen's belly she felt her belly contract beneath her hand and she began to count the duration of the contraction and then when the contraction ended she checked the time that it ended and Pen picked up her iPad that she had sitting on the bedside table and opened her pregnancy app and went to the contraction timer and handed it to Fran ready for the next contraction to start.

Penelope grabbed Fran's hand when the beginning of the next contraction started and Fran started the contraction timer on the iPad, Pen winced at the intensity of the contraction as it ripped through her body upon the contraction ending Pen relaxed and released Fran's hand and Fran stopped the timer she placed the iPad on the bedside table and quickly ran to her room to grab the fetal heart rate doppler and gel that she bought with her and went back into the bedroom squeezing a tiny bit of gel on the end of the doppler she placed the doppler against Pen's belly and began to search for the girls heartbeats, Fran stopped moving the doppler when she heard the whooshing sound of one heartbeat applying a little more gel Fran moved to where the second twin is and began to search for the heartbeat it didn't take long to find the second heartbeat and Fran was relieved that both heartbeats were strong.

Over the next few hours Penelope's contractions began to get stronger and closer together they were now about 8 minutes apart, Pen got up to use the bathroom she had just made into the bathroom when she felt a gush of water run down her legs she turned back towards the door and said "Fran my waters just broke, I think it's time to call Derek and Dr. Green" Pen grabbed hold of the door frame as another contraction began, Fran began getting Pen some clean clothes Pen got changed while Fran called Derek.

Derek answered the phone on the second ring and said "hey Mamma how is everything going" Fran replied "Derek you need to come home NOW, your little angels have decided that they are ready to enter the world Pen is in labor she has been having contractions since this morning and now her waters have broken so we need you" Derek was speechless as he ran around his office gathering everything he needed, finally finding his words he said "ok Mamma tell her I am on my way I will be there as soon as possible" he ran from his office and into Hotch's office and said "Hotch I have to go my Mamma just called and said that Pen is labor I will call you later and let you know what is going on" and he took off heading for the elevator.


	12. The Arrival of the Morgan Twins

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 12 - The Arrival of the Morgan Twins

Derek got out of the elevator and ran towards his SUV he jumped in and flicked his lights and sirens and drove out of the car park like a bat out of hell, he arrived home in a record time of 9 minutes he jumped out of the SUV and ran into the house bounding up the stairs two at a time and into the bedroom where he saw Pen sitting on the edge of the bed clutching her mother in laws hand as another contraction ripped through her, he immediately dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hand in his allowing her to squeeze it during the contraction.

When the contraction was over she was then able to speak but Derek beat her and said "Baby Girl why didn't you call me this morning when the contractions started I would have been here earlier" leaning up he placed a chaste kiss to her lips, Pen sat there a little longer before saying "I didn't call you sooner as we weren't sure how long this labor was going to be so when my waters broke and the contractions were 8 minutes apart we thought that it was time, Dr. Green has been called also" Derek nodded and said "ok so what is happening now are we staying here or are we going to the hospital" Fran looked at Derek and said "Dr. Green has advised me that it would be best to get Pen to the hospital so she cqn be put on the fetal monitor.

Fran and Derek got eveything together, hospital bags in the car rwady to go Derek oicked Penelope up and carried her down the stairs and out to the SUV placing her in the backseat with his Mamma so thar she had the support through the contractions while Derek drove, after locking up the house Derek quickly got in the vehicle and headed for the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital Derek parked the SUV in front of the entrance and Fran jumped out and grabbed a wheelchair and came back Derek was standing at the back drivers side door helping Pen out of her seat and into the wheelchair, Fran and Pen made their way into the foyer of the hospital while Derek went and packed in the car park and then he ran back towards the hospital entrance to find his wife and Mamma waiting at the elevator to go up to the maternity ward.

Getting off the elevator on the maternity floor they made their way towards the nurses station they saw Dr. Green standing there waiting for them, Pen's contractions were now coming hard and fast so Dr. Green said "ok Pen we need to get you hooked up to the monitors and get a reading on these contractions" they all headed for the room that Dr. Green had set up for them Derek lifted Pen out of the wheelchair and on to the bed.

Dr. Green hooked Pen up to the monitors and got her changed into a hospital gown and said "Pen I need to check you cervix and see how far dilated you are as we will need move you into an operating theatre if you are close so that we can give you any medication you need for the delivery" Dr. Green put on her gloves and raised Pen's knees and then got her to spread them wide she inserted her fingers in to Pen's vagina and found that Pen wss already at 8cms and fully effaced.

Dr. Green removed her fingers from inside Pen and then removed her gloves and wrote on Pen's chart and said "I need to go and book an OR so that we can get you settled and prepped for delivery as you are already 8cms and fully effaced" before leaving the room, leaving Pen, Derek and Fran in shock that she was almost ready to deliver the girls Derek had not let fo of Pen's hand norr had he stooped telling her that she was doing well as the contractions kept coming he rubbed her back trying to keep her calm.

Penelope was now ready for this to be over she just wanted to hold her babies and have them home with her and its not because she didn't enjoy being pregnant but because if they werw here then she knew that nothing bad could happen to them, when Dr. Green came back into the room with a few nurses to take her back to the OR and a set of scrubs for both Derek and Fran they both quickly dressed in the scrubs and they were in their way towards the OR, Derek and Fran needed to wait in the OR waiting room while they got Pen settled and hooked up to any monitors and get her any medication she needs before they were allowed back in to the room.

Finally they were allowed back in and now that Pen was fully dilated she was ready for the hard part and with the help of Derek and Fran and the next contraction she was ready to start pushing, the next contraction hit and Pen grabbed both Derek and Fran's hands and began to bear down for the ciunt of 10 and then took a breath before going again until she heard Dr. Green say "ok Pen we have the head of Baby A out now I want you to give me small slow pushes until we get the shoulders out and the rest of her body will slide on out" Pen gave 6 small pushes and Baby A (Avery Mackenzie) was born 20th November 2013 at 6:30pm Derek was able to cut the umbilical cord and Fran followed Avery over to the area where she woukd be cleaned up and checked over.

Penelope was ready to deliver Baby B she began pushing with the next contraction and she pushed for 10minutes until Dr. Green said to Pen "ok Baby B's head is out now we need little pushes until the shoulders are out and then she will be here" Pen gave 10 small pushes and felt the baby sliding out and Dr. Green handed over a pair of scissors to Derek and he cut the umbilical cord of Baby B (Addison Olivia) who was born 20th November 2013 at 6:45pm, who was now over being cleaned off and checked over by the nurses both girls were weighed and measured and had their foot prints taken before being wrapped up in little pink blankets with little pink hats and were taken over to where Pen and Derek were, the nurse handed Baby Avery to Derek and Baby Addison to Penelope both of them had tears in their eyes they couldn't believe that they were finally here and that they were now a family.

Derek and Fran came out of the OR with two clear cribs each containing a baby they pushed the cribs back to the room where Pen had been before, they waited in the room while Penelope was cleaned up and the spinal block catheter to be removed from her back before she could be bought back to the room, Derek and Fran sat there in the room with a clear crib in front of them and decided that they were going to unwrap them and look at the similarities that they had Derek unwrapped Avery while Fran unwrapped Addison and immediately they noticed that Addison had a tiny little birthmark on the top of her right leg and Avery didn't have any marks on her so now they would be able to tell the difference between the girls, Derek also took the time to call the team and let them know that the girls were here safely and without any problems.

Penelope was sitting up in bed as she was wheeled back into her room she was eager to see her husband and her daughters, Penelope immediately saw Derek and Fran sitting in the room as she was pushed into the room, Derek sat with both of his little angels in his arms he was to busy looking at his girls and didn't notice Pen being bought back into the room until his Mamma tapped his leg and said "Derek look up" Derek looked up and saw his beautiful wife smiling at him, he stood up with both babies still in his arms and walked over to Pen and bent down slightly so that he could pass her one of the girls Pen took her daughter from his left arm which she soon found out was Avery and Derek sat down on the edge of the bed.

Fran stood up from her chair and said "I am going to get a cup of coffee and something to eat and give you two some alone time with your girls" and she walked out of the room closing the door behind her and just as she made it to the elevator it opened and inside she saw the team standing there they had flowers, balloons and teddy bears, JJ was the first to say something she said "is everything ok Fran" Fran nodded and said with a smile "everything and everyone is perfect I am just heading down to get a cup of coffee to give Pen and Derek a few minutes with the girls" Rossi said "we will come down with you and give them some time to themselves" and Fran stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the cafeteria.

Derek explained to Pen that while he and his Mamma were waiting for her to come back to the room they unwrapped the girls so they could see if they had any birthmarks or not and he told her that Addison has a tiny little birthmark on the top of her right leg, Pen sat up properly and crossed her legs and lay Avery down on the bed and unwrapped her and Derek placed Addison down on the bed and Pen unwrapped her too and looked over both her girls, she saw the little birthmark at the top of Addison's right leg and noticed that Avery had no birthmarks on her, their skin was the perfect mix of both her and Derek's, their hair was jet black like Derek's and even though they didn't have much it was soft and wispy on top of their little heads, their eyes were brown like hers and Derek's, they had their Mama's nose and mouth and to be honest they were just down right too cute for words.

After wrapping them back up and putting their hats back on Derek kissed Penelope's lips and said "I will be back in a few minutes I am just going down to the car to grab your bag and the bag with all the girls stuff in it so that we can get them dressed and fed before the team arrives" Derek left the room and made his way to the SUV he picked up both bags and went back into the hospital and back up to the room, standing at the doorway he watched as Pen sat with the girls laying on the bed in front of her, each baby holding on to one of her fingers Derek entered the room and placed Pen's bag down of the floor and the bag that had the babies stuff in it on the end of the bed away from his daughters, he opened the bag and pulled out two matching blankets, matching hats that had their names embroidered on them, matching all in one outfits, singlets and diapers, Derek closed the bag and placed it on the floor and said "Baby who do you want to dress" Pen replied "I will dress Addison and you can dress Avery" he picked up Addison's blanket, a hat an all in one suit, a singlet and a diaper and handed them to Pen before he picked up Avery and moved her to the end of the bed.

Derek unwrapped Avery and unfastened her diaper and luckily it was only wet and with a wipe he gently cleaned her sensitive skin and applied the new diaper then he picked up the singlet and bunched it up and carefully put it over Avery's head and then carefully pulling her arms through the arm holes and then he unbuttoned the all in one suit and laid it out on the bed, he picked up his little angel and lay her over the opened suit and began to dress her in it he buttoned the suit up and then he lay out the blanket and folded it over at the top so that there is a little flap he then lay Avery on the blanket and he placed one of her hands under the flap and folded it over her body and tucked it under her bottom and the repeated it with her other hand and wrapped it around her back and then he removed the hat that she had on and put the hat that had her name embroidered on it on and picked her up and cradled her in his arms giving her a kiss on her tiny little cheek.

Penelope had unwrapped and dressed Addison and re-wrapped her and was now starting to breastfeed her, Derek watched in amazement as Pen began to bond with her daughter Addison had latched on to Pen's breast and was sucking away and in the silent room her sucking was all that could be heard, Derek stick his finger near Avery's mouth and she opened her mouth and began to suck on the tip of his finger, after feeding for about 10 minutes Pen separated Addison from her breast and laid her on the bed and covered herself back up and put her hands out in reach for Derek to pass her Avery, Pen moved Avery to her other breast and got her latched on to her nipple and she began to suck hungrily, Derek picked up Addison and placed her against his shoulder and gently began to pat her on the back so that she could expel and wind the she may have had, which after a few pats to her back she let out little burp Derek then cradled her in his arm and bent down to pick up the nappy bag so that he could get out the girls pacifiers which also had their names on them and removed the protective cap off the pacifier and gave it to Addison, he watched as she sucked on her pacifier he noticed her little eyes began to flutter closed.

After Pen finished breastfeeding Avery she lay her on the bed as she covered herself up Derek removed the protective cap off Avery's pacifier and gave it to her as Pen picked her and cradled her in her arms, Avery's began to flutter closed just like her sister and they now slept for the first time since their birth, 20 minutes after Addison and Avery fell asleep there was a knock at the door Pen looked over at the door and saw Fran standing there with the team behind her.

Pen called out "come in everyone" and everyone came into the room both JJ and Emily immediately went straight for Pen and gave her a hug that was gentle enough not to wake the sleeping baby in her arms and Rossi, Hotch and Spencer clapped a hand on Derek's shoulder and each said "congratulations Derek they are absolutely beautiful" Derek replied "thanks guys" Pen then said "we would like to introduce the newest members of the family" pointing to the baby in her arms "this is Avery Mackenzie born at 6:30pm this evening, weighing in at 5pound 6ounces" Derek pointed to the baby in his arm and said "this is Addison Olivia born at 6:45pm this evening, weighing in at 5pound 4ounces both babies are healthy and doing well."

Both girls were passed around from person to person and still managed to stay asleep everyone said "we will come and see you tomorrow" and gave Pen and Derek hugs and left for the night, Derek placed Addison in her crib and then took Avery from Pen and placed her in her crib beside her sister after everyone had left, he turned the cribs so that they were both facing the bed so that if Pen needed to feed them during the night she wouldn't have to get out of bed he then gave Pen a passionate kiss and hug before kissing the foreheads of his little angels, Fran gave Pen a hug and then kissed the foreheads of her first born grand-children before she and Derek left for the night.


	13. Welcome Home

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 13 - Welcome Home

Penelope woke up early as she is excited about being able to go home today, the girls were born five days ago and even though they were born 5 weeks early neither of them have suffered any problems and they are being discharged with their mother, Penelope got up and pushed both cribs into the bathroom and began to prepare for her shower she undressed and got into the shower enjoying the feeling as the hot water cascaded over her body she washed her body and then turned the shower off and stepped out grabbing her towel she dried herself off and got dressed in a comfortable pair of her maternity pants and a shirt that allowed her to be able to breastfeed without to much trouble and without undressing.

Penelope pushed the cribs back out of the bathroom and back into the room and picked up the nappy bag that had all the girls clothes in it and began to pull out two diapers, identical outfits and hats to the girls to wear home, Penelope chose the brown long sleeve bodysuits with the appliqué teddy bear on the front with the matching pink with brown polka dot pants with the appliqué teddy bear on the bottom, pink beanies and pink socks, picking up baby Addison she lay her out on the bed and gently unbuttoned the all in one suit and gently began to undress her Addison lay there contently while staring up at Penelope, Pen smiled at her daughter as she unfastened her diaper grabbing a wipe Pen cleaned the area then placed the new diaper under her little bottom and fastened it again.

Pen picked up the bodysuit and unbuttoned the buttons between the legs she then bunched it up and carefully put it over Addison's head she then carefully pulled Addison's arms through the sleeves and then pulled it down and buttoned it between her legs and then picked up the tiny pair of sock and put them on Addison's feet before picking up the pants she put them on and pulled them up and then put the little hat on Addison's head and lightly wrapped her blanket back around her until Derek arrived with the capsules (infant carseat) she placed Addison back in the clear plastic crib.

Derek arrived just as Pen was putting Addison back in her crib, he walked into the room and smile at his wife who was smiling back at him, he made his way over to Pen and took her in his arms and said "good morning my beautiful Baby Girl" and kissed her like he had never kissed her before and then looked down and said "good morning my Little Angels" letting Pen go he bent down and kissed each of his daughter's on the forehead, looking back up at Pen he said "can I dress Avery for you while you get everything else ready" Pen nodded and said "of course you can Hot Stuff she is your daughter too you don't have to ask."

Derek nodded and picked up Avery and lay her on the bed and began to undo the buttons on her all in one suit and carefully undressed her, he then opened out the new diaper and got the wipes and stuff ready before unfastening the old diaper he rolled it up and placed it away for her and then cleaned the area to make sure she is clean and applied the new diaper and fastened it and the picked up the bodysuit and undid the buttons bunching it up in his hands he placed it over his daughter's head and then gently pulled her arms through the sleeves and the pulled it down and buttoned it up, then he put the tiny pair of socks on her feet and then put the pants on and then the hat was the last thing he put on her.

Pen was now sat on the bed up against the pillows with Addison in her arms, Addison was sucking away at Pen's breast eating both girls had picked up on the whole latching on and sucking thing over the past 4 days since their birth Addison had finally had enough milk and turned her head away from her mother's breast, Derek took Addison and lay her on the bed while Pen fixed herself up and got ready for Avery Derek picked up Avery and passed her over to Pen and because Pen was prepared Avery immediately latched on to Pen's breast and began sucking away, Derek picked Addison up and placed her against his shoulder and began to rub her back he then heard Addison burp a little and then felt something warm running down the back of his shirt, he turned and asked Pen "did she just chuck up a little" Pen chuckled and said "yeah she did but only a little bit she must have made a piggy of herself and it was a bit too much for her" grabbing a cloth Pen reached out and wiped the back of shirt clean.

Derek now had Addison cradled in his arm she had her pacifier and her eyes were drifting closed and so that he would have to disturb her later he placed the capsule on the bed and placed her in it and buckled her in and then placed the capsule on the seat beside the bed and made sure that everything was packed up and ready to go in the SUV he said "Pen have you packed everything" Pen nodded and said "yes Baby I have the only thing left to pack is the clothes that Avery was wearing" Derek picked up the clothes that he had taken off Avery and put them in the bag and then zipped it up and placed it on the floor, Avery had finally finished eating and had turned away from her mother Derek took Avery and placed her against his shoulder and rubbed her back to expel any wind that she may have had when she let out a little burp he knew she was ready to sleep cradling her in his arms he gave her her pacifier and slowly began to sway from side to side as he watched her eyes drift shut.

Derek picked up the second capsule and put it on the bed he placed Avery in the capsule and buckled her in and then moved her in to the middle of the bed before moving Addison's capsule on to the bed with her Mama and her sister and then said to Pen "Baby Girl I am just going to go and put all the bags, flowers and the balloons in the SUV and then I will be back" Derek gathered up all the bags and walked out of the room and towards the elevator, making his way out to the car he saw Hotch, Emily and JJ heading in to the hospital calling out to them they stopped and waited for him to take the bags he was carrying to the SUV and then they could all walk back in together.

As Derek, Hotch, Emily and JJ walked back into the room they noticed the doctor there with a whole heap of paperwork in her hands, Derek walked over to Pen and Dr. Green handed over the paperwork and asked "Pen and Derek can you fill this out for me and I will be back in a few minutes to collect it and do my last minute check over you and the girls and then you will be free to go home" Dr. Green left the room and Pen and Derek got on with filling out the paperwork while Emily and JJ stared at the two little angels that were fast asleep in their capsules, 10 minutes passed and Dr. Green came back into the room and asked "can you please give us a few minutes" everyone left the room and Dr. Green pulled the curtain around the bed and began to check Pen over and she check over the girls and said "everything is perfect and everyone is in perfect health so you are free to go home" Pen stood up off the bed and hugged Dr. Green and said "thank you for everything Dr. Green" and Dr. Green pulled the curtain back and left the room again.

Everyone entered the room again Emily and JJ grabbed flowers and balloons while Hotch and Derek grabbed a capsule each, Derek wrapped his arm around Pen and made their way out of the room and towards the elevator, Pen couldn't wait to get out of the hospital as she hated hospitals, everyone walked out the entrance of the hospital and headed for the car park Derek unlocked the SUV and Emily and JJ put the flowers and the balloons in the back while Derek placed Addison's capsule on the base and then Hotch passed Derek Avery's capsule and he placed it on the other base and then he closed the door, Derek opened the passenger door for Penelope and helped her into her seat before going to his side of the SUV he got in and they headed for home.

Upon arriving home Fran was waiting at the front door with Sarah and Desiree waiting just inside the door just out of sight of Pen and Derek, Sarah and Desiree had gotten to the house not long after Derek had left for the hospital this morning and he had no idea that they were coming being that he had spent most of his time at the hospital with Penelope and the girls, Derek got out of the SUV and went around to Penelope's door and opened it before opening the back passenger door and unhooked the first capsule and handed it over to Pen and then unhooked the second capsule and got it out of the SUV closing the door behind him they made their way to the front door and Fran had a big smile on her face as she took Avery's capsule from Pen as they entered the house.

Penelope entered the house and got the shock of her life when she saw her sisters in law standing in the entrance way of the house both girls had smiles on their faces and they had their arms out ready to hug her as both sets of arms enveloped her in a hug Derek walked through the door and said "please don't smother my wife, how about we take this to the living room so that you can meet your gorgeous nieces" Sarah and Desiree let go of Pen and moved into the living room they sat down on the couch as Fran and Derek placed the capsules on the coffee table and unbuckled the straps and picked up the girls out of the capsules.

Derek held Addison against his chest as she began to cry she had lost her pacifier so he quickly put it back in her mouth and she settled again as he said "Sarah, Des meet Addison Olivia" he placed the sleeping baby into Sarah's arms and then took Avery from his Mamma and said "and Avery Mackenzie" and placed her in Desiree's arms and then stood behind Pen with his arms wrapped around her and rested his head on her shoulder as they watched Sarah and Desiree with the girls both Sarah and Desiree had the look of love in their eyes as they fell completely and utterly in love with their nieces.

Addison and Avery began to fuss and cry so Pen and Derek carried them upstairs and into the nursery Pen sat down in one of the rocking chairs, undoing her top and placing a breastfeeding cushion across her lap and got Addison settled and eating while Derek lay Avery in her other arm and Pen got Avery settled and eating, she tandem fed the girls so that it would take less time than feeding them separately Derek went back downstairs and sat with his Mamma and siblings until Pen was ready for him to get one of the girls, after 20 minutes Pen called out to Derek getting up he made his way upstairs and back into the nursery he saw that the girls were finished eating he took Addison from her position on Pen's lap and held her against his shoulder as her gently rubbed and patted her back as Pen did the same with Avery they then changed the girls diapers and went back downstairs where the girls wraps were and they wrapped the girls back up and then he passed Addison over to his Mamma.

Derek went to the back door and found Clooney laying there waiting to come in, he opened the back door and Clooney sat up his tail going at a hundred mile an hour as he saw his master standing there Derek bent down and gave Clooney a scratch behind his ears before letting him in the door, Derek took hold of Clooney's collar and they made their way into the living room with him holding onto him tightly he allowed Clooney to sniff the small bundles that were now sleeping, Clooney immediately sat when he worked out that the small bundles made a little grunting sound and that they were the little bundles that kicked him as he protected them for so many months, Clooney sniffed the small bundles constantly for a few minutes before laying down in front of Pen and Fran and going to sleep.

Pen and Fran got up and moved the twins into the bassinets that were off to the side of the living room and Clooney followed close behind them, when Addison and Avery were placed in the bassinets Clooney sniffed both bassinets and got the scent that he had gotten the first time he was allowed to sniff the babies he laid down in front of the bassinets and went back to sleep, Pen looked at Derek and said "the girls have got their own protector, he protected them after the scare while I was on bed rest and now that their here I can see that Clooney is going to be wherever they are whether it be here in the living room or in the nursery "Derek laughed and said "yeah he was very protective of you after you came out of hospital, he protected them right up until you went into labor and now he is protecting them again."

Fran got up and went to the kitchen and began to prepare lunch for everyone and then placed it on a tray and brought it into the living room where everyone tucked in until they were interrupted by the cry of one of the girls Pen was about to get up but Derek put his hand out and said "stay there Baby Girl I will check on them" Clooney was alert and sitting up in front of the bassinet where the crying was coming from when Derek reached the bassinets he saw that it was Addison that was crying picking her up he gave her her pacifier and rocked her back and forth while looking at Avery who was awake but laying there looking as though she was going to start crying Derek took Addison over to Pen and gently placed her in her arms and went back to get Avery picking her up he gave her her pacifier and then went and sat back down next to his beloved Baby Girl as they both soothed their little girls.

Derek noticed that Pen was starting to get tired so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him she lay her head on his shoulder and he placed a kiss to the top of her head as she closed her eyes they sat their holding onto their girls, Pen rested her eyes for a few minutes but she knew she couldn't go into a deep sleep as the girls were due to be fed again soon so she just snuggled into Derek's side until she felt Addison begin to fuss in her arms and trying to latch on to Pen's nipple through her shirt, Pen sat up properly and then stood up and said "excuse me everyone but I have two hungry little girls so I am going to go up to the nursery and then I think I may lay down for a little while and have a little nap before dinner" Pen and Derek headed upstairs into the nursery and Pen sat in the rocking chair and began to prepare herself for the feeding placing the cushion across her lap she latched Addison on as Derek placed Avery on the other side of the cushion she latched on to Pen's breast and began suckling away content with the meal she was receiving both girls grunted her and there as they ate.

After the girls had finished feeding Derek took Addison and burped her while Pen burped Avery they changed the girls diapers and then took them back downstairs, Pen gave Avery to Sarah while Derek gave Addison to Desiree he then turned to his wife and kissed her and said "go and have a nap Baby Girl, we can look after these two for a while and I will come and wake you when dinner is ready" Pen turned and began to head for the stairs when Derek reached out and lightly smacked her ass Pen turned and gave Derek her how dare you look and then continued up the stairs her body now aching she went into her bedroom and then into the ensuite bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror before relieving her bladder, leaving the bathroom she fell on to the bed and closed her eyes and within seconds she was in dreamland.

It was after 6:00 pm when Derek went upstairs he walked into their bedroom and saw Pen crashed out in the middle of their bed her head on his pillow, Derek climbed up on the bed and lay down beside her and watched her sleep he moved closer to her and put his arm over her waist and began to rub her lower back while placing soft butterfly kisses on her lips and face trying to wake her up the best way he could think of, slowly Pen began to wake her eyes flutter open as she notices Derek laying on the bed with her moving so that there was barely any room between them she kissed his lips starting off softly before she began to deepen the kiss, Derek moved her onto her back and he was hovering of her.

Pen placed her hands on his chest and began to push him slightly she pulled her lips from his and said "remember we can't have sex again just yet and I know it is going to be the longest 6 weeks but we have to stick to the rules so that I can heal properly, but that doesn't mean that just because we can't fuck each others brains out that we can't pleasure each other in different ways just think of it this way when I get the all clear from Dr. Green you better be careful because I am going to have my way with you and you won't know what hit you because I am so fucking horny right now it is not funny."


	14. Christmas with the Morgans

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 14 - Christmas with the Morgans

It's Christmas Eve and Penelope and Derek have gone to do some last minute shopping so they left the girls in the capable hands of their Grand-Mamma and Rossi who had come over to help get everything ready for cooking tomorrow as Fran and Rossi worked side by side in the kitchen while the twins were taking a nap, Rossi was stuffing the turkey and the chicken before putting them in the oven to start cooking them so all that had to be done to them the following day way to be put back in the oven to heat them through before serving them, while Fran was making a potato bake and salads.

Rossi stood against the counter top and watched Fran as she continued preparing the food she was making, he began thinking to himself that it had been a long time since had the feeling of a good woman wrapped up in his arms and he noticed that while they were working in the close proximity to each other they kept bumping into each other and when they did they would look at the other person and smile, Rossi was pulled from his reverie that he was in the middle of when he felt his pants become tighter, quickly he turned around before she caught him staring at her and before she noticed that he was highly aroused in her presence.

Unfortunately for Rossi Fran had caught him staring at her and she had also noticed that he was sporting a very decent sized hard-on under his classy Italian jeans, when she saw him turn around she chuckled to herself quietly before putting down the knife that she had in her hand and walked up behind Rossi and wrapped her arms around his waist and because there was a gap between Rossi's body and the counter top she was able to place her hand over the now softening bulge in his jeans, Rossi took hold of her wrists and stopped her hands from moving and he turned around so that he was now facing her, still with Fran's wrists in his large hand she managed to get closer to him standing up on her tip toes she whispered in his ear "you know David there is nothing to be ashamed of, I caught you staring at me out of the corner of my eye but what you didn't notice was that I was watching you too, as you were a mile away with your thoughts but I noticed your body's reaction to whatever it was that you were thinking about, believe me when I say this David I like very much what I saw."

David Rossi was not a man that blushed easily but at that very moment he had a nice rosy color to his cheeks and not only that when he felt her warm breath against his neck and ear he was immediately back to his former state of arousal he was rock hard, letting go of her wrists and holding on to the counter top again he opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find his words until finally he cleared his throat and said "Fran I know that there is nothing to be ashamed of but standing here watching you move around the kitchen I began thinking about how long it has been since I have had the company of a good woman and I must admit to you right here right now that this is not the first time I have these thoughts when in your company, I first started having these thoughts back when Penelope and Derek got married and I have wanted so badly to do something about it but I am unsure of what Derek would think."

Fran stood there with a smile on her face before she stepped closer to him and up on to her tip toes, Fran cupped his cheeks in her hands and said "I have been having those same thoughts ever since I first meet you David" before placing a chaste kiss to his lips, Fran the took a step backward and turned to go back to what she was doing when he reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him but this time he enveloped her in his strong arms and bent down attaching his lips to hers in a passionate kiss his hands roamed her body as they kissed in the middle of the kitchen.

Fran and Rossi were interrupted by the sound of the twins crying they separated and made their way to the bassinets that were in the dining room each picked up a crying baby and replaced the lost pacifier into their little mouths, Fran began to sway from side to side which settled baby Addison while Rossi had baby Avery against his shoulder rubbing her back as he walked around trying to settle her, finally baby Avery settled and her crying ceased as Fran and Rossi sat on the couch talking about what they would like to happen between them as a couple.

Penelope and Derek arrived home around lunch time which was just as well because the girls were due to be fed, the couple saw the girls starting to fuss so Fran and Rossi handed the girls over to Pen and Derek and they took them upstair into the nursery Pen sat down in the rocking chair and got herself ready for their feeding as she placed the feeding cushion over her lap and got the girls latched on and feeding happily as Derek took a seat in the other rocking chair, Pen and Derek sat there and talked quietly while the girls ate Pen said "I can't believe that the girls are 1 month old already and we are celebrating christmas as a family" Derek took Pen hand in his and said "I Baby Girl it is crazy to think that we are celebrating our first christmas together with our friends and our family."

Back downstairs in the kitchen Fran and Rossi are finishing off the food preparation for the following day while talking about what is going to happen tomorrow when everyone was there for the day when Rossi said "Fran I have been thinking about asking you out to dinner since the week you arrived here to help with Pen, so here it goes Fran Morgan would you like to go out to dinner with me" Fran turned to Rossi and said "yes David I would love to go out to dinner with you" before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips towards hers kissing him passionately, Rossi's hands cupped her neck holding her close as he deepened the kiss but quickly separated as they heard Pen and Derek come down the stairs.

Pen and Derek walked into the kitchen and Derek looked suspiciously at both his Mamma and Rossi trying to work out what was going between the two of them as neither Fran or Rossi could look at him without giving themselves away but Derek being the profiler that he is knew that something was a miss between his Mamma and his colleague so he decided to ask them what was going on with them and he said "ok Mamma what is going on, why can you not look at me in the eye" Fran blushed as she tried to think of an answer that Derek would accept and said "Derek promise me that you won't flip out when I tell you this and also promise me that you won't hurt anyone" Rossi then stepped closer to Fran and put his arm around her waist and said "Derek your mother is old enough that she doesn't need you permission who she dates but I have asked your mother out to dinner and we have also decided that we would like to see each other as we both have had feelings for each other every since you and Kitten got married."

Derek looked between his Mamma and Rossi and said "Mamma is this what you want" Fran nodded her head and said "yes Derek it is what I want, we have these feelings for months and today while and Pen were out shopping we came clean with each other about our feelings and there is nothing you can say that is going to change our minds so you can forget the big tough guy routine and just be happy for us please that is all I ask of you" Derek then turned to Rossi and said "Rossi if you hurt my Mamma I will hunt you down and kill you" moving closer to his Mamma he hugged her and said "I can be happy for you but if he hurts you in anyway shape or form he will be a dead man."

Rossi stayed for dinner and finished helping prepare Christmas Day lunch before he left the Morgan household and returned to his empty mansion well his only company is his dog Mudgie walking into his living room he went to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a 3 finger width of the finest 18 year old scotch he had in the cabinet and sat down in his recliner and took a hefty swig of the amber liquid, the scotch burnt on the way down but he just bought his glass to his lips and downed the rest of the glass before getting up and refilling it but this time it was only 1 finger width he quickly downed that one too and decided that he needed to go to bed even though he didn't think that he would be sleeping anytime soon he made his way up to his bedroom.

Rossi striped off and got into bed and lay there with his hands behind his head as he thought about what had happened with Fran and as he thought back to what had happened in the kitchen as he watched her moving about the kitchen he began to get a hard-on and being that this was his third hard-on for the day he knew he needed to take matters into his own hands so he wrapped his fist around his cock and began to jack off to this memories of Fran and the feel of her hand against his cock earlier on in the day he blew his load all over his belly and hand, he cleaned himself up and went to sleep dreaming of Fran.

Rossi woke early christmas morning with a smile on his face as he thought of what the day would bring for him and Fran, he got up and headed to the bathroom he showered and dressed and made his way to the Morgan house to help with the rest of the cooking so that Penelope and Derek enjoy the day without having to worry about cooking so that they can spend as much time with the girls and their family and friends.

Arriving at the Morgan house Rossi was greeted at the door by Fran and she said "Merry Christmas David" he immediately pulled her to him kissing her passionately and said "Merry Christmas Fran" as they walked into the house hand in hand heading into the living room where Penelope and Derek were seated on the couch with the girls dressed in matching christmas outfits with a red and white headband on their little heads, Rossi said "Merry Christmas" as bent down and kissed Pen before shaking Derek's and then bending down to kiss the foreheads of Addison and Avery before heading into the kitchen.

Fran and Rossi went into the kitchen and began to get everything out and get it in the oven so that they would be ready for lunch, Fran heard a knock on the front door and went answer the door upon opening the door she found Will, JJ and Henry and Hotch, Emily and Jack standing there dressed in christmas attire with bags of gifts in there hands Fran moved aside and let everyone in and showed them into the living room where Emily and JJ put the gifts under the beautifully decorated christmas tree, Rossi came out of the kitchen and kissed Emily and JJ and then shook the hands of Will and Hotch and then bent down to Jack and Henry who came running over to him and hugged him tight before running back to the couch where so that they could to hold the girls with help from Aunt Pen and Uncle Derek.

Spencer was the last to arrive and he arrived with a load of gifts for Jack, Henry, Addison and Avery even though the twins are not quite old enough to play with them just yet but there were a few things that could use with in the next few months, he knocked on the door and Derek went to open the door and Spencer said "Merry Christmas Everyone" as he entered the house and made his way to the living room and placed all the gifts he bought with him under the tree, and now that everyone was there they could sit down and open their gifts as Pen and Derek handed out the gifts to everyone, once everyone had a gift in front of them they all began to open the gifts starting with the kids Jack and Henry tore the wrapping paper and threw it all over the living room floor.

Once all the gifts were opened everyone sat and talked while Fran and Rossi went back to the kitchen where they were away from the prying eyes of the rest of the team as well as Sarah and Desiree who had yet to find out that their mother was beginning a relationship with one of their brothers colleagues, once Fran and Rossi were in the kitchen he closed the gap between them he wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately, they parted their lips when they ran out of breath but rested their foreheads together as he said "we need to tell everyone about us so that they don't become suspicious of us throughout the day, I know that this is all new to both of us but I don't think that I will be able to keep my hands off you for the entire day and I don't want to have keep coming into the kitchen just so that I can kiss you, what do you say we go and tell them" Fran just nodded and kissed him chastely before turning towards the door.

Rossi and Fran walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room and said "can I have everyone's attention please there is something that I need to say" everyone except the children all turned and faced Rossi as he began saying "so I just want to let everyone know that" he placed his arm around Fran's waist and pulled her closer to him "Fran and I have started a relationship, now this has been something that both have wanted for a while now but neither of us knew how the other one felt until a few days ago, but it all started at Pen and Derek's wedding and then with everything that happened while Pen was pregnant we began to get to know each other better and then I finally decided to ask her out to dinner" Sarah and Desiree looked at their Mamma with a shocked look on their face and then looked at their brother and sister in law and Sarah said "Derek did you know about them being together."

Derek nodded and said "yes I only found out yesterday when Pen and I walked into the kitchen and both of them had a rosy hue to their cheeks and neither of them could look me straight in the eye so I questioned them about what was going on and they told me that they were in a relationship" and with that Sarah and Desiree both got up made their way over to their Mamma and hugged her as the team did the same to Rossi before everyone went back to talking about what ever they were talking about before that little announcement as Fran and Rossi went back to the kitchen and began to prepare everything and putting it on the table ready for lunch to be served.

Derek and Pen went upstairs just before lunch so that Pen could feed the girls so that they would sleep while they ate lunch, Pen sat in the rocking chair and got settled with her feeding cushion as both girls now lay there waiting to be attached on to a nipple, when both girls were finally latched on and eating Derek made his way downstairs to be with everyone until she was ready for him to come and take one of the girls, Pen sat there for 15 minutes humming nursery rhymes to the girls as they continued to suckle and before long both girls let go of the nipple in their mouth and Pen called out for Derek to come back up and help her, Derek walked into the nursery as Pen was doing up her buttons he picked up a burping cloth and put it over his shoulder and the picked up baby Addison and placed her against his shoulder and began to rub her back as Pen did the same thing with baby Avery and both girls finally expelled any air that they had taken in whilst eating with a couple of good burps.

Both girls were now fully content with full bellies and dry diapers they were wrapped up in their swaddling blankets with their pacifiers in their tiny little mouths and cradled against the parents chest as they slowly closed their eyes letting sleep take them as Pen and Derek made their way back downstairs, they placed he girls in their bassinets and headed for he dining room where everyone else had moved to while they were still upstairs, Pen and Derek took their seats and then Rossi took the hand of Fran and JJ and then everyone else joined ands as Rossi began to say grace finally everyone began to tuck into the food that was presented on the table.

As Christmas Day rolled on everyone had full bellies and were content to sit around talking and laughing while watching the boys play with the toys at they had received and while each and every person got to have cuddles with the two newest members of this big happy family.


	15. Family Bonding Time with Rossi

A Morgan and Garcia Pregnancy

Chapter 15 - Family Bonding Time with Rossi

Fran and Rossi have been going strength to strength since they announced to the family that they were in a relationship on Christmas Day, they enjoy spending lots of time together taking walks around Central Park and over the last few days Rossi has been surprising her Fran with beautiful flower arrangements and romantic dinners at his mansion as well as cuddling up together watching movies in his home movie theatre.

Rossi has been spending lots of time at the Morgan house since Christmas Day getting to know Sarah and Desiree better as well as spending time with Addison and Avery and of course spending as much time as possible with Fran, Fran and Rossi enjoy spending time sitting out on the swinging seat cuddled up with a nice cup of coffee during the day and a nice glass of wine at night and they also look after the girls so that Pen and Derek can have some alone time and go out to dinner or to see a movie and just be together as a couple.

The new year has begun and so have the bad guys meaning that Derek and Rossi have to go out of town on a case leaving Penelope and Fran with Addison and Avery, during the entire time that the team is away on this case Derek calls Pen to check in and see how all his Baby Girls are when she says "Handsome all your Baby Girls are fine, we are just getting ready for bed and Handsome hurry up and come home to us please" Derek smiles and says "we are trying Baby but this guy is giving us a run for our money and that analyst that has taken over you while you are at home is useless and can't find what we are looking for, I love you Baby you go and get some sleep" Pen replies "ok Baby I love you too goodnight" and she hung up the phone.

Penelope was woken a few hours later to a cry coming from the nursery so she get up and makes her way to the nursery and finds both her beautiful girls crying when Fran walks into the room Pen picks up Addison and sits down in the chair and places the feeding cushion across her lap and lays Addison down while Fran picks up Avery and brings her over to Pen and lays her down next to her sister as Pen prepares herself for their feeding and both girls latch on quickly and begin to suckle away making their little grunting sounds as they eat contentedly while Fran sits in the other rocking chair until they are finished eating.

Three more days rolled on until they caught the bad guy which meant that Derek and Rossi could get home to their family as soon as the jet landed at the airport in the early evening, both Derek and Rossi were in their cars and heading home, Derek arrived home before Rossi got there and when he entered the house he went in search of his girls, first he checked the bassinets downstairs and found that they were empty so he headed upstairs and into the nursery where he found his tiny angels sleeping, he kiss two of his fingers and then touched the forehead of both of his girls, he left the nursery and headed for the master bedroom where he found Penelope laying on the bed also sleeping she had his pillow tucked up against her chest and he face buried in the pillow inhaling his scent as she slept.

Derek careful crawled up on the bed and placed his head on his pillow even though it was against her body and wrapped his arm around her and placed a butterfly kiss to her lips, Pen began to stir as she thought she was dreaming that someone had kissed her and that she was wrapped up in someone's arms but as her eyes began to flutter opens he realized that it was not a dream but in fact a reality that her handsome husband had her wrapped up in his arms, her eyes now fully open she saw that he was staring at her and she said "hey Handsome when did you get home" Derek replied "not long ago Baby Girl, I noticed that the house was quiet so I started searching for everyone and found the girls in their crib and you here."

Penelope sat up and kissed her husband and pushed him back so that he was now laying flat on his back and she moved so that she was now straddling him, leaning forward she kissed him passionately before pulling back and moving her mouth towards his ear and whispered "I went to the doctors while you were gone on that case and guess what" she began to grind herself against him and moved her head so that she could look him in the eye, Derek noticed the mischievous smirk gracing her lips as he said "you have been cleared to resume sexual encounters haven't you" Pen just nodded her reply as began to undo the buttons of his shirt while grinding on his now very prominent erection while he gripped her hips and pulled her down hard against his cock which by now was ready to be released from the confines of his now very tight jeans.

Derek's hand were now inching closer to the hem of her shirt finally he grabbed the hem and pulled it up over her head throwing it over the side of the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over so that he was now on top, he removed her bra and sucked on them gently but his sucking began to get a little harder and now he had a mouthful of her breast milk and he quickly released her nipple only for its twin to feel the same pleasure but he quickly released that nipple too so that he was not taking to much of her milk that she had for the girls and he made his way down he body and stopped at the waist band of her pants he tucked his fingers into the elastic and pulled them and her panties off together and threw the on the floor.

Penelope now lay there in front of her husband completely at his mercy she reaches out and begins to unbutton his his jeans and pushes them and his boxers down, Derek hovers over her body resting his body weight on his arms and his toes while Pen uses her feet to push his jeans and boxers down to his feet before he kneels between her legs and kicks them off onto the floor and without waiting another minute he penetrated her dripping wet core, being that neither of them will last long he doesn't wait for her to adjust to his size and he pounds her pussy Derek feels Pen's pussy clamp down around his cock as her orgasm rips through her body which has him on the edge of exploding, as Pen's body convulses against him he explodes into her and spurt after spurt of cum hitting the entry of her womb and cervix.

Derek rolled off Pen on to the bed beside her and he pulled her body against his as they calm themselves down enough so that they can get up and re-dress and go into the nursery so that he can give his little angels a cuddle, finally they are ready to get up and get dressed when they hear through the baby monitor the cry of their little angels, they make their way to the nursery and when they get there the crying stops as the girls sense that their father is near Pen and Derek pick up a baby each and Derek sat down in a rocking chair with Avery and Pen passed him Addison once got them both settled, both girls buried their little faces in his neck a clutched his shirt in their tiny hands as they cuddled contentedly with father.

Meanwhile Fran was at Rossi's mansion waiting for him to return home after the case they had just been on, Fran has planned out the whole evening for when Rossi got home she has prepared a beautiful dinner she heard the keys jingle in the door, as she made her way towards the door she saw that Rossi was in a good mood she stood there in a thigh high black form fitting dress and a pair of heel and said "welcome home David" Rossi immediately turned around and took in the sight that is before him he stared wide eyed at her and said "Wow you look gorgeous Bella" he could help but stare at her as he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his chests s kissed her lips passionately.

As Fran and Rossi stood there in the foyer of his mansion wrapped in each others arms, his hand began to roam her magnificent body as they continued their heated kiss Fran noticed that with her body being so close to his she could feel his very prominent arousal against her belly and she knew from that, that the night she planned was going to go the way she planned but just in a slightly different way to how she first planned it, pulling her lips from his so that she could catch her breath while he continued to place open mouthed kisses down her jaw line to her neck when she said "David how about we take this to the bedroom and continue it" Rossi shook his head and began to walk her backwards towards the living room.

Rossi sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap so that she was straddled over his thighs, he pushed the hem of her dress up and over hips before his hands roamed her back looking for the zipper so that he could remove the offending piece of clothing that was blocking his view of her glorious body, finally he located the zipper and pushed the material off her shoulders he leaned forward and began to place butterfly kisses to the newly exposed flesh while continuing to remove her dress from the upper half of her body.

Fran pulled her arms out of the cut off sleeves and he pushed down to her waist and moved his hands up to her magnificent breast and released them from their lacy confines taking a juicy nipple between his lips and sucking on it cause a low moan from Fran while one hand played with nipple of her other breast before he swapped to give the nipple that he was playing with the same treatment that its twin just received, while Fran got to work on ridding Rossi of his jacket and shirt before moving on to unbuckling his belt and working on undoing his pants all while she rocked back and forth gently in his lap.

Fran began to shuffle back until she was only just sitting on his knees as she kiss her way down his jaw to his neck and then continuing down his chest and abdomen until she reached the waistband of his pants and tightie whiteys by now she was on her knees in front of him she tucked her fingers into his pants and tightie whiteys and began to pull them down he raised his hips slightly so that she could get them off him while he took off his jacket and shirt, Fran stood up in front of him and removed her dress and bra and got back down on her knees and ran her hands up and down his thighs as she looked him in the eye for his permission to go further and when he gave her a single nod she wrapped her hand around his very substantial cock and began to move her hand up and down before getting closer to him.

Rossi let out a guttural groan as Fran's hand moved up and down his length it has been a long time since he has felt a woman's hand wrapped around his cock, sitting there on the couch with his head back against the couch and his eyes closed he didn't notice Fran bringing her mouth close to him until he felt her breath on the underneath side of his cock head, Fran stuck her tongue out and licked the very sensitive fore mentioned area before taking the head in her mouth, Rossi jumped at the feeling of her mouth on his cock and opened his eyes and was greeted with his gorgeous woman sucking on him like he was a lollipop Fran looked up and met his eyes as she continued to give him a well deserved blow-job she took a little more of his length each time she went back down she kept going until the head of cock hit the back of her throat.

Rossi was getting to the point that he was ready to explode but he didn't want this to be over all to quickly so he grabbed her hands and pulled her up his body so that she was almost straddling him again but he flipped them over so that she was now laying on the couch as he began his pleasure on her he kissed her lips before masking his way down her jaw, her neck continuing down to her chest sucking each nipple on the way before stopping at her panties, Rossi grabbed the lacy material between his teeth and slowly pulled them down her legs and she kicked them off her feet as he parted her legs far enough that he could get between them.

Fran is now panting as Rossi settles between her legs he is intoxicated by the smell of her arousal and the closer he gets to her the harder his cock gets, he blows a on her clit before he flicks his tongue against the swollen bundle of nerves causing her to moan he then takes her clit into his mouth and sucks on it Fran arches her back and pushes her pussy against his mouth more while pulling his head closer to her, Rossi places one of his hands over her hips applying a little pressure to hold her hips down while his other hand joins his mouth on her pussy rubbing a finger through her wetness he inserts his finger and begins to move it in and out of her opening before adding another and another while continuing to work her clit with his tongue.

Rossi removes his mouth from her pussy and finger fucks her until she is close to going over the edge, he pulls his fingers out just as he feels her pussy begin to quiver he kneels between her legs and rubs the head of his cock between the folds of her pussy fan reaches between them and grabs hold of his cock and lines it up with her entrance and then wraps her legs around his waist pulling him towards her, causing him to fully penetrate her in one smooth movement Fran gasped as he entered her she was taken by surprise as to how good her felt buried to the hilt inside her it had been a long while since she felt this satisfied by a man, Rossi held still for a minute as she adjusted to his large size.

Fran released her legs a little which Rossi took a signal for him to move, he let out a long groan as he began to move in and out of her he could believe how good she felt wrapped around his cock slowly he picked up his speed until he was pounding her pussy he felt her pussy clamp down around and screamed his name as she came, Rossi felt her clamp down on him as she came which caused him to explode jet after jet of come flooded in to her he rested himself on his elbows and captured her lips in kiss before he pulled out and rolled toward the back of he couch and wrapped his arm around her, finally he managed to speak and said "now that is what I call the perfect welcome home Fran."

They lay there for awhile before Fran got up and began to get dressed and then she said "come on let's go and eat I prepared a welcome home meal for you and chose a bottle of Merlot to go with it" Rossi got up and began to dress, fan was dressed before him and headed to the kitchen and opened the bottle of Merlot and poured two glasses and then began to serve their meal of braised beef in a herb and garlic tomato sauce with a variety of vegetables, when Rossi finished dressing he made hi way to the kitchen and wrapped Fran up in his arms while she added the finishing touches to their meal.

Rossi picked up the plates and carried them to the table while Fran carried the wine as Rossi stood with her chair pulled out waiting for her to sit before taking his seat, joining their hands Rossi said grace before picking up his cutlery and beginning his meal while Fran watched as he took his first mouthful and going by his facial expression she could tell that he was enjoying it but he confirmed it by saying "Bella this is fantastic, it is just like my Nonna (Grandmother - in Italian) used to make back in Italy when I was a little boy" Fran smiled as she picked up her cutlery and began to eat, her heart swelled at the thought that he liked the meal she had prepared for him.

After they finished their meals Rossi stood up and collected the plates and took them in to the kitchen and placed them straight in the dishwasher before heading back to the table he put his hand out for Fran to take and she immediately placed her smaller hand in his and he helped her up and led her towards the stairs they made their way upstairs and when they reached the level where his bedroom is he pulled her into his arms and began kissing her lips ever so gently while his hands found the zipper to her dress and while her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt Fran started deepening the kiss as he walked her into his bedroom they stripped each other of their clothing and climbed on to the luxurious king size four poster bed with red satin sheets.

Rossi hovered above Fran as he took in the glorious sight of her alabaster skin, he wanted to familiarize himself with every inch of her glorious body he wanted to be able to visualize it when she was not with him, as his hand roamed over her body his fingers were feather light as they traced certain areas of her body, leaning forward he took one of her erect nipples into the warmth of his mouth nibbling and sucking on it he could hear her soft moans of pleasure as he did, just listening to her moans had his cock hardening underneath him, kneeling between her legs he teased the clit and pussy with the tip of his cock had her juices beginning to flow, using her juices he lubricated his cock ready to enter her lining himself up at her entrance he thrust forward into her pussy burying himself to the hilt.

Fran wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and he fucked her she clamped down on his cock as her orgasm took over she called out his name as she came but he just kept on fucking her, Fran then flipped them over so that she was now on top she placed her hands on his chest and began rocking back and forth on him and then he grasped her hips and helped her to go up and down on his cock, Fran had two more orgasms while riding Rossi's cock before she moved so that she was laying down beside him and he rolled over onto his side behind her and lifted her top leg over his and entered her that way he pounded her pussy until she tightened around his and came all over him.

Rossi was getting close to his release but when he felt her up around him he knew that he would not be able to hold out any longer as his cock swelled inside her, his balls tightened and he exploded his come shooting out of his cock at rapid speed pooling in her belly, both Fran and Rossi lay wrapped up in each others arms exhausted and they drifted off to sleep still connected as one.


	16. Rossi's Proposal

A Morgan and Garcia Family

Chapter 16 - Rossi's Proposal

Derek was sitting in his office working on the pile of paperwork on his desk when his phone rings he picks it up on the second ring and said "Morgan" he then heard the voice on the other end of the phone and knew that the voice talking to him was none other than that of one David Rossi who said "Derek can you come to my office for a moment please" before he hung up the phone.

Derek rose from his seat and made his way to Rossi's office knocking on the door he heard Rossi's voice say "come in Derek" as Derek entered Rossi's office he heard Rossi say "close the door please Derek" Derek closed the door and made his way towards Rossi's desk and sat down in the chair opposite from Rossi, Rossi put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box before looking at the younger agent in front him as he tried to work up the courage just to spill what he had asked Derek to come to his office for, Rossi stood and made his way around to the front of his desk and sat on the edge as he began "Derek I asked you to come to my office so that I could ask you a question" Derek looked on as Rossi began pacing back and forth in front of his desk and then he said "what would you like to ask me Rossi."

Rossi stopped pacing his office and handed the little red velvet box to Derek and said "Derek I know that your mother and I have only been dating a short while but I know in my heart that she is the woman that I wish to spend the rest of my days with, since your mother has been in my life I have never been happier than I am right at this moment, I love your mother and I would like to ask you permission for her hand in marriage" Derek smiled as her looked up at the older agent and said "if I give you my permission to marry my Mamma you have to promise me one thing" Rossi looked at Derek and said "you name it" Derek said "please just love her with all your heart and don't hurt her or I will kill you, she means the world to me and I just want to see her happy and that means if you make her happy than Yes you have my permission."

Derek stood up and reached out his hand towards Rossi who took it and shook his hand before Derek handed the little box back to him and left the office and headed back to his own office, Derek sat in his chair and pulled out his cell phone and pressed number 1 on his speed dial and put he phone to his ear as he listened for the cheeky and flirtatious voice that belong to the one and only Penelope Garcia-Morgan and on the fourth ring she answered the phone "well hello there my chocolate god of thunder what are you doing" Derek chuckled at her greeting and said "I am calling to talk to my beautiful goddess and see how she and the little angels are going."

Penelope smiled and said "our little angels are currently sleeping after a very busy morning out shopping with their Grand-Mamma and I, your Mamma spoilt the girls and bought them lots of clothes and a few other accessories to keep them looking adorable and as for me I am just a little worn out but other than that I am fine" Derek replied "oh Baby why don't you go and have a nap while the girls are napping as no doubt they will he waking for a feed soon, but the reason I ran is to let you in on a secret, are you anywhere near Mamma I need to walk away from her because what I have to tell you is about Mamma and Rossi" Penelope made her way upstairs and into their bedroom and she said "ok so I am in our room now so you can tell me what the secret is."

Derek said "now Baby you have to keep this a secret until Mamma and Rossi tell us but Rossi just called me into his office and asked me for Mamma's hand in marriage and I told him that he better not hurt or I would kill him if he did but I gave him permission to ask her to marry him" Penelope let out a little squeal of excitement before saying "I can't believe it they haven't been together long but I have noticed that they are both extremely happy."

Back at the BAU Rossi is sitting in his office with the red velvet ring box in his hand looking at the beautiful 18 carat gold ring with a 0.50 carat diamond with a smile on his face as he thought of how he could make the night special for her, he picked up his cell phone and called Fran and asked "Bella how would you like to go out for a romantic dinner tonight" Fran smiled and replied "of course I would love to go to dinner with you David, what time shall I be ready" he replied "i will be at the house to pick you up at 7:00 pm and you better bring a change of clothes" they hung up and Rossi went back to work.

At 5:00 pm Rossi packed his briefcase and left the office and went home, arriving home he let Mudgie out for a run to go to the toilet while he ran upstairs and into his bedroom and began to sort through the suits in his closet until he found the one he wanted, he the chose a dress shirt and a tie and lay them out on his bed before heading into his ensuite and undressed and got in the shower while washing himself all he could think about was Fran's hand all over his body which gave him a hard-on so needing o take care of it he wrapped his hand around it and began to jerk himself off after a few minutes he blew his load all over the glass of his shower.

Once he had finished in the shower he got out and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist he stood in front of the mirror and picked up his electric razor and trimmed his facial hair before heading back into the bedroom and began to get dressed, once dressed he went over to his dresser and picked up his gold chain and put it on before heading out of his bedroom and at 6:45 pm he walked towards the front door before getting in his car and drove to the Morgan household.

Rossi arrived at Penelope and Derek's house at 6:58 pm, he made his way to the door with a beautiful bunch of flowers and knocked on the door a few seconds later the door opened and he saw Penelope standing there with one of the twins cradled in her arm as she said "come on in Rossi, Fran will be down in just a minute" he stepped inside the house and Penelope closed the door behind him, Rossi headed into the living room where Derek was sitting on the couch with the other twin Derek leaned forward and began to blow raspberries on her tummy which caused the room to be fill with the sound of little tiny giggles, Rossi smiled at the interaction between father and daughter and then noticed that Penelope had sat down on the couch next to him and the baby that had been cradled in her arm was now smiling as she watched her daddy.

Rossi's attention was interrupted by the sound of a pair of heels clicking on the wooden floorboards and he turned to look at where the sound was coming from and when he turned her saw Fran standing there in a beautiful full length navy blue dress with a little bolero style jacket over her arm to wear if it got cool and in her hand he saw her overnight bag, Rossi stood there with his mouth open while taking every inch of her body in and storing it in his memory bank for later, finally he closed his mouth and stepped forward and took the overnight bag from her before pulling her against his chest he wrapped his arm around her waist, before leaning forward to nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck he inhale her womanly scent and then kissed the sensitive sweet spot just below her ear.

Fran released Rossi and walked towards the living room and said "goodnight you two I will see you tomorrow" she bent down and kissed Addison and Avery's forehead before making her way back to Rossi, Rossi offered Fran his arm and she draped her arm through his and headed out the door and out to his car, Rossi opened the passenger door and helped Fran into the car before placing her bag onto the back seat before getting into the drivers seat.

Rossi drove about 20 minutes to his restaurant Amore where he had a special table waiting for them, pulling into his car space he turned the car off and turned so that he was facing her he picked up her hand and bought it to his lips he placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles before placing it back in her lap, Rossi exited the car and made his way to the passenger side of the car he opened the door and held his hand out for her to take, she took his hand as she got out of the car he closed the car door then wrapped his arm around her waist and headed into the restaurant.

Upon entering the restaurant Rossi was greeted by the maitre de as they walked straight through the main seating area and towards the kitchen, Fran stopped Rossi and said "David where are we going" Rossi turned to Fran and said "Bella we have a special table awaiting us in the kitchen" Fran looked at Rossi with a confused expression on her face and replies with "David why are we eating in the kitchen of this beautiful restaurant when we could eat out with everyone else" he then says "Fran we have the pleasures of being able to eat in the kitchen as I own this restaurant and I wish to have you all to myself for the night and for what I have planned I don't want everyone else to witness, is that alright with you."

Rossi began walking again and Fran happily followed him into the kitchen where he had a table set up and waiting, when they arrived at the table Rossi pulled the chair out for Fran and helped her sit down before moving to take his seat, a waiter came to their table and poured them each a glass of wine before going off to get a starter that had already been organized prior to them arriving, the waiter arrived back to the table with a plate of oysters with a salsa topping, Fran and Rossi held hands across the table as they ate once they finished their starters Rossi stood up and moved to stand next to Fran he pulled out the little black velvet box and opened it while still holding her hand he got down on bended knee.

Rossi then asks "Fran Morgan would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife, I know that we have only been together for a short time but I love you with all my heart" Fran gasped as her free hand flew to her mouth but under hand she had a smile that would light up the room while she nodded her head and when she found her voice she said "Yes, Yes David I would be honored to become your wife" Rossi took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger and the bought her hand to his lips and kissed the newly placed ring before standing up and pulling her into his arms.

Rossi and Fran happily smiled at each other as they continued their romantic meal before leaving the restaurant and headed to his car when they reached the car Rossi pulled Fran against him he lowered his head and captured her lips with his in a searing kiss, they separated when they became breathless and Rossi then opened the car door and helped Fran into the car before going to the drivers side.

Rossi drove to his home and parked the car getting out he made his way around to Fran's door and opened it and helped her out before reaching into the back to pick up her overnight bag he then took her small hand in his as they walked to the front door, Rossi put down the overnight bag and unlocked the door then pushed it open he bent down and picked up the bag and they entered the house, Rossi began to head for the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine but Fran had different ideas she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back against her standing up on her tip toes she wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a passionate kiss Rossi wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her bridal style and carried her upstairs and into his bedroom.

Once thy reached his bedroom Rossi set Fran on her feet and ran his hands up and down her back as he searched for the zipper to her dress finally locating the zip he pulled it down and then moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed the dress off her shoulders and it pooled at her feet, Fran placed both her hands on his chest and began to unbutton his shirt and then she ran her hands under the material and pushed both his jacket and his shirt off his shoulders they landed on the floor with slight thud, Rossi moved his lips from hers and started to kiss down her neck he nibbled on her tender flesh just below her ear while Fran's hand began to undo his belt, the button and the zip on his pants and pushed them down, Rossi toed his shoes off and stepped out of his pants before he picked Fran up and gently lay her on the bed he climbed on the bed and settled on his knees between her legs.

Rossi had his arm wrapped around Fran so he was able to maneuver both of their bodies up the bed so that Fran's head was on the pillows, with the arm that Rossi had behind Fran he was able to unclasp her bra, Fran moved her hand down between their bodies and began to stroke Rossi's cock which was already semi hard, Rossi trailed kisses down Fran's body until he reached the waistband of her panties he hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down her legs at an antagonizing slow rate when he finally got them off he threw them over his shoulder before pushing his own underwear off his hips and throwing them to the floor.

Fran ran her hands all over her fiancées body as he kissed his way up her body until he reached her lips, Rossi captured her lips and kissed her passionately while hovering over her body he lined his cock up with her entrance and buried his cock into her in one thrust Fran ached her back and pushed herself into him as he began to move back and forth inside her as they celebrated their engagement, Rossi and Fran came together before cuddling up and drifting off to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	17. Pure Happiness

A Morgan andGarcia Family

Chapter 17 - Pure Happiness

As Fran woke in the arms of my fiancee all she could think about was how happy she is, finally things were starting to go right for her she has met a man and fallen in love with him and now they were getting married, her son had fallen in love with his best friend and married her and now they have their own family with the twins and her daughters were happy living their lives back in Chicago with their respective partners.

Rossi began to stir and he wrapped Fran in his arms tighter pulling her body closer to his with his eyes still closed he started trailing kisses from her shoulder to the crook of her neck where he gently nipped at her soft skin before licking his way up to her ear he then gently nibbled on her earlobe before saying "good morning my love, did you sleep well" Fran nods and says "good morning to you to handsome, and yes I slept very well thank you" as she arched her back against him and turned her head so that she could kiss his lips, they began kissing feverishly as Rossi maneuvered them so that he was now hovering over the top of her, he used his knee to part her legs so that he could settle between them.

Fran quickly obliged with him parting her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her so that he was now sitting back on his heels and Fran was now sitting in his lap as they continued their kissing frenzy, Fran wrapped her arms around his neck and was now beginning to rock her hips back and forth against his which caused Rossi to groan into her mouth as he moved his hands to her hips to try and hold her still but she still managed to keep rocking slightly, finally Rossi pulled his lips from hers and said "my love if you keep doing that then our morning fun will be over way to quickly" Fran stopped moving her hips and said "Please David make love to me and stop teasing me."

Rossi didn't need to be told twice and he could never refuse his woman of her pleasure and he nuzzled into her neck and whispered "of course my love" as he lay her back down on the bed and aligned his now rock hard cock with her entrance and entered her with one thrust of his hips Fran let out a moan of pleasure as he filled her to the hilt, as she moved her hand to the back of his head so that she could bring his head down to hers she bought her lips to his ear and whispered sensuously "ohhh my fucking god you feel amazing" which just drove Rossi crazy and he began to pound into her, he then felt the walls of Fran's pussy clamp downon hs cock as her orgasm took over her body Rossi could hold on no longer as his own orgasm approached and he exploded into her before collapsing beside her.

Fran and Rossi finally got up and showered so that they could go and share the good news with Penelope and Derek, on the drive over to Penelope and Derek's house Rossi held Fran's hand all the way there, every now and then he would bring their joined hands to his lips so that he could kiss her finger that now had her engagement ring proudly displayed on it before settling their hands back in her lap.

Rossi pulled his SUV into the driveway of the Morgan home and he let go of Fran's hand and got out and walked around to her side of the SUV and opened the door or her and helpedher out, he pulled her against his chest before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips he then took her tiny hand in his bigger one as they walked to the front door, Fran pulled out her keys and unlocked the door and pushed it open as they entered the house.

Once in the house Fran heard the cries of the twins so she went in search for them, she walked over to the bassinets in the living room no not there she then began to make her way up the stairs the cries getting closer as she approached the nursery, Fran turned and noticed that Rossi was right behind her and then she decided that she would call out to Penelope and Derek "Pen, Derek we are here" she then heard Penelope say in a hushed voice "ohhh shit handsome, your Mamma and Rossi are here already so much for our alone time while the girls are sleeping" Derek then calls out and says "we will be there in a minute Mamma."

Fran picks up Baby Addison and Rossi picks up Baby Avery and they give them their pacifiers and gentle rock them until their crying stops Fran then lays Addison on the change table and begins to change her diaper, once Addison is changed and re-dressed Fran passes her over to Rossi and takes Avery from his arms and lays her on the change table and proceeded to change her diaper too, just as she finished re-dressing Avery Penelope and Derek walk into the nursery neither of them could look at Fran or Rossi as Penelope made her way over to the rocking chair and sat down and picked up the nursing pillow and lay it across her lap.

Rossi quickly passed Addison over to Penelope and he and Derek left the room closing the door behind them as Fran moved from the change table to the other rocking chair and placed Averyon the other side of the nursing pillow as Penelope unbuttoned her shirt and got the girls latched on and feeding, Fran looked at Penelope who had her head low and watched the girls as they ate Fran began "Penelope lookat me please" Penelope looked up at her mother in law but didn't meet her eyes as Fran continued "you know there is nothing wrong with wanting to spend some lone time with your husband while the girls are sleeping, hell I used to do the same thing when Derek was little."

Penelope smiled and said "the girls are so important to us but I don't want to lose what Derek and I had before they were born so we try to spend as much time together when the girls are sleeping so that we can have time to talk about our day or even fit in a little bit of loving" Fran laughs and says "that is the perfect idea, it is great to see you trying to fit in time to spend with each other and that you are communicating with each other, which will ensure that you have a solid marriage."


	18. Date Night

A Morgan and Garcia Family

Chapter 18 - Date Night

After Penelope had that talk with Fran about how important it is to have time together as a couple Fran offered to take the twins for the night so that Derek and Penelope could have a date night so after Penelope finished feeding the girls and both girls have been burped Penelope and Fran made their way downstairs where their men were sitting drinking coffee, both Fran and Penelope sat in their lovers laps each still holding a baby Derek and Rossi immediately wrapped their arms around their women.

Penelope snuggled down and lay her head upon Derek's chest and said "Handsome how would you like it if we had a date night tonight" Derek smiled and said "I would love to have a date night Baby Girl but what Addison and Avery" Fran smiles and says "Baby Boy they will be staying with Dave and I tonight so you two can go out and enjoy yourselves" Derek then said "thank you Mamma we really appreciate it" Fran decided that it was now or never to tell Derek and Penelope the good news and said "Derek, Penelope David and I have some very exciting news to tell you" Rossi took Fran's left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before he continued from where she left off as he said "I asked this wonderful woman here to become my wife and she said yes so that makes me the happiest man in the world."

Derek shook Rossi's hand congratulating him and said "Welcome to the Family Rossi" before pulling his Mamma into a hug congratulating her he kissed her cheek but was interrupted but the cry that came from between their bodies as he looked down he noticed that his Mamma was still holding Avery who was now screaming letting everyone know that she wanted some attention Derek scooped her out of his Mamma's arms and raised her above his head before bring her back down he tilted his head up as he bought her belly to his lips and began to blow raspberries on her skin Avery began giggling as he did this, her tears now forgotten as the sound laughter filled the air.

By noon Rossi and Fran had taken Addison and Avery back to their house so that Penelope and Derek could have some alone time together before their date tonight, as soon as Rossi's SUV pulled out of the driveway Derek had Penelope pinned against the wall beside the front door his lips on hers in a searing and very passionate kiss his tongue trailing across her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth, Penelope moaned against his lips and Derek slipped his tongue into her mouth and began a battle of tongue wars with Penelope finally he pulled back so that he could catch his breath he noticed that Penelope was also breathless so instead of attaching his lips back to hers he moved his lips to the side of her neck and began to suck on the sensitive skin below her ear.

As Penelope and Derek continued their heated make out session Penelope began to unbutton his shirt, her hands roaming over his sculpted chocolate body she stop at his shoulders and she pushes his shirt from his shoulders he lets go of her waist and lets his shirt fall to the floor, once his shirt hits the floor Derek's hand are back on Penelope roaming her body his fingertips find the hem of Penelope's shirt and he pulls it up over her head and tosses it over his shoulder to an unknown location of the room, Derek picked Penelope up and carried her over to the couch where he sat down with Penelope straddling his lap as his hands reached for the zipper on her skirt and pulled it down, Penelope began rocking her hips back and forth in Derek's lap she could feel Derek's cock beginning to get hard under her so she moved her hands to his belt buckle and made quick work of removing it before quickly undoing the zip and the button of jean shorts.

Penelope stands and leans forward so she can strip Derek's shorts off him, Penelope grasps the top of his shorts and his boxers and drags them down his legs when she gets them to his thighs his rock hard erections springs up and slaps against his belly finally Penelope removes his shorts and throws them over her shoulder while watching as Derek sits up and moves to the edge of the couch he reaches out and pulls her to him and begins to remove the offending material that is blocking his sight of her creamy alabaster skin, as he pulls her skirt and her panties down her legs he buries his face in the valley between her breasts he then moves the cups of her bra before his lips to her erect nipples he latches on to one nipple and begins gently teasing it with the tip of his tongue and gently biting on it, he listened to her moaning as he did this he then began sucking on her nipple gently.

Derek finally got Penelope striped down so that she was only on her bra Derek pulled Penelope back into his lap he undid her bra and removed it and took her other nipple into his mouth and gave it the same treatment that he had given the other nipple only minutes before, while Penelope took his cock in her hand and rubbed the head of it through slick wet folds a few times to get it nice and lubricated before placing the head against her entrance and then she lowered herself down on his length slowly, once Penelope was filled to the hilt she began rotating her hips against his creating an amazing friction between them, Derek grasped Penelope's hips to hold her still as he began thrusting his hips up and down under her Penelope threw her head back as they got into a rhythm as Derek thrust upward Penelope came down on him as they began to fuck each other wildly.

Derek wanted to make sure that all Penelope's needs were taken care of ahead of his own needs so Derek tried to hold off his orgasm as long as possible, after a few minutes Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope's back and moved so that Penelope was now laying on her back on the couch with Derek hovering over the top of her, Penelope wrapped her legs around Derek's waist and her arms around his neck pulling his lips closer to hers Derek crashed his lips to hers as he began moving in and out of her again with long strokes and then he would pick up the pace of his strokes and pound into her.

Penelope could feel an orgasm building and she began clamping down on Derek's cock, Derek kept pounding into her and when he felt her clamping down on his cock he knew that he would not last as Penelope's orgasm ripped through her body she screamed out his name in ragged breaths which set Derek off and he exploded inside her very fertile womb as he screamed her name, Derek collapsed on Penelope's chest and buried his head in the crook of her neck as they lay there catching their breath, after several minutes both of them had calmed down Derek began kissing and sucking on Penelope's neck leaving his mark behind in various locations.

Derek picked Penelope up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom where he then took them into their en-suite bathroom and without putting her down he turned the taps on in the shower and waited until the water temperature was right Penelope had her head buried in the crook of Derek's neck and began to nibble on his ear lobe which caused him to let out a guttural groan Penelope smiled as she continued to suck and nibble her way from his ear lobe to his neck knowing that her actions would cause Derek's body to react and his body reacted just the way she wanted it too as she could feel his semi erect cock nudging her clit.

Once in the confines of the shower Derek place Penelope on her feet but Penelope let go and got on her knees in front of Derek wrapping one hand around the base of his cock she then took his semi erect cock in her mouth and began to move her lips back and forth while flicking her tongue against the sensitive area just at the base of the tip while her other hand was playing with his balls, Derek moved so that his back was against the shower wall Penelope moved with as she continued to suck him off one of Derek's hands found it's way to the back of Penelope's head and he tangled his fingers in her hair and he began to thrust his hips following Penelope's rhythm of her hand and her mouth, Derek threw his head back against the wall as he was getting close to going over the edge but he didn't want to waste his load by having her swallow it, Derek used the hand that was tangled in her hair to gently pull her mouth of his cock and bring her up into a standing position.

Derek pulled Penelope closer to him and crashed his lips to hers and kissed her like he hadn't been kissed in years his tongue searching for entrance and she granted him access immediately their tongues battling together as hands unconsciously roam over each others bodies until Derek spins them around so Penelope has her back against the shower wall Derek begins leaving a trail of kisses down Penelope's body starting at her neck, to her shoulder, to her breasts, down to her belly and goes all the way down until he is on his knees and he is eye level with her pussy, Derek picks up one of her legs and drapes it over his shoulder before lowering his head as he buries his face in her pussy he flicks Penelope's clit with the tip of his tongue before taking the sensitive bud into his mouth to suck on it while he sucked on Penelope's clit he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it gently, it doesn't take Penelope long to get the feeling of an approaching orgasm her legs begin to shake so she grips Derek's head pulling him even closer to her as the orgasm takes over, the orgasm is so intense that the leg she is standing on buckles under her and when Derek realizes he catches her.

Penelope is now sitting in his lap again as she kisses his lips she can taste herself on his lips and it turns her on even more than she already is, Penelope's legs have stopped shaking so she stands up and moves to allow the water to cascade over her body while watching as Derek stands she notices that he has his hand wrapped around his hard-on stroking it gently Derek slowly moves toward Penelope and turns her around so that she is facing the wall of the shower he grips her hip with one hand while still holding his cock with the other as he lines the head of his cock up with her entrance pushing forward slowly once the tip of his cock entered Penelope he thrust forward to bury himself balls deep in her pussy Derek begins fucking Pen's pussy with long pounding strokes while reaching around and rubbing her clit with his thumb bring her to an explosive orgasm but he didn't stop and she had orgasm after orgasm until her body began shaking under him and her pussy clamped down tight on his cock which stopped his movements and he exploded inside her.

Derek pulled out of Pen and held on to her tightly as her body continued to shake slightly, Penelope said in a shaky voice "ohhhh myyyy goddd have never had an orgasm that intense before" Derek smiled and said "well that is only the begin Baby Girl there is plenty more where that came from" Penelope then said "handsome I don't think my body could handle any more of those kind of orgasms my whole body feels like jelly" Derek said "well then we better get washed up so that we can have a little nap before we go out tonight, finally after washing themselves they get out of the shower Derek grabs a towel and wraps it around Penelope's body before grabbing a towel for himself to wrap around his waist he picks Penelope up and carries her bridal style into the bedroom and lays her on the bed before climbing up and laying down beside her.

Penelope cuddles into Derek's side and lays her head on his chest and as her breathing evens out she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, Derek drifts off not long after Penelope does and both sleep for about 2 hours. Derek is the first to wake so he lays there looking at how angelic Penelope is as she sleeps, Derek doesn't realize that Penelope is awake but is just laying there with her eyes closed until he hears her say "what are you staring at handsome" Derek replies "ohhhhh I don't know maybe just the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, who looks like an angel when she is sleeping" Pen laughs and says "you keep up that kind of talk and there will be no going out tonight we will be staying right here in bed making love all night" he smile and whispers in her ear "who says that won't happen when we get home tonight."

Penelope finally opened her eyes and looked up at Derek as she moved her hand from his chest up to his cheek and said "well being that we have no children tonight we can do what ever we like" Derek took Penelope's hand from his cheek and bought it to his lips and kissed it before saying "baby girl how about we get up and get dressed so that I can take you out to dinner and then maybe we can go see a movie or we can come home and have some fun" Penelope sat up and moved to the edge of the bed and stood up before making her way over to her closet and began looking for something to wear while Derek lay in bed with his hands behind his head as he watched Penelope get dressed.

While Penelope got dressed she danced around teasing Derek, he couldn't help himself so he got up and made his way over to where she was dancing with her back to him so he wraps his arm around her waist and begins swaying along with Penelope's movements Derek turns Pen around so that she is facing him and he nuzzles into her neck and begins to hum the song "The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson" in her ear, when they finish dancing they both get dressed and then Pen goes into the bathroom to do her hair and her make-up while Derek goes downstairs and out into the back yard to make sure that the pool is clean so that when they get home they can take swim, Derek turns the filter on and grabs the leaf catcher and gets the few leaves that are floating on top of the water out.

Derek walked back inside just in time to see Penelope walking down the stairs looking absolutely stunning as she always does, Derek walked over to the bottom of the stairs and hold his hand out for Penelope to take as she steps off the bottom step Derek pulls Penelope against his chest leaning in to kiss her lips before he moves his lips to her ear and whispers "you look absolutely stunning Baby Girl" Penelope smiles and says "you look pretty damn good yourself Handsome" Derek then says "are you ready to go Baby" Penelope nods and takes his hand in hers before pulling away from him and begins walking towards the front door dragging Derek along behind her, they get into the car and pull out of the driveway.

After only a short drive Derek and Penelope are pulling into the restaurant car park, turning the car off Derek gets out first and makes his way around to Penelope's side of the car and opens the door for her and helps her out of the car, Derek takes Penelope's hand in his and they walk to the entrance of the restaurant Derek opens the door and they are greeted by the maitre de who says "Welcome, How May I Help You This Evening" Derek replied "we have a reservation under the name Morgan" the maitre de searches the reservation book and finds the name and says "ahhhh yes here it is, if you will follow me I will show you to your table" Penelope and Derek followed the maitre de to their table which was in a quiet and romantic corner of the restaurant that was away from the family section of the restaurant there was candles in the centre of the table and romantic mood lighting as well as a dance floor.

Derek took Penelope's left hand in his and bought it to his lips kissing her engagement, wedding and eternity rings before he says "I love you so much Baby Girl" but they were interrupted by a waiter that was standing beside their table Penelope looked up and said "sorry" the waiter replied "that is fine ma'am, may I take you drink order" Derek looked up and said "can I get a light beer please" then he looked at Penelope and said "Baby what would you like to drink" Penelope said "can I just get a sparkling water please" once they had ordered their drinks the waiter left and Derek said "Baby Girl may I have this dance."

Penelope smiled and said "why of course you can Hot Stuff" as Derek stood up he moved to Penelope's side and offered her his hand helping her to stand before they made their way out out on to the dance floor Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and held her hand in his as they began to sway with the rhythm of the music that was playing Penelope lay her head on Derek's chest as they danced together she smiled as she remembered dancing like this on her wedding night and just a little while ago at home while they were getting dressed, when the song came to an end they headed back to their seats just as the waiter was putting their drinks on the table.

Both Derek and Penelope enjoyed their dinner and dessert and a little more dancing but both of them had other things on their minds so the next time the waiter came passed Derek asked for the bill, once the bill was settled Derek and Penelope headed back to the car, the drive home was full of Penelope and Derek's flirty banter the pair were also teasing each other with feather light touches and kisses at one point Derek thought he would have to pull over on the side of the road and have his way with her because Penelope kept rubbing her hand up and down his thigh and occassionally brushing against his manhood but in the end he grabbed her hand and placed it in her lap and began doing the same thing to her.

Finally the couple made it home and no sooner they were in the front door their lips were joined in a hot and heavy kiss and their hands roaming each other's bodies, Derek took the lead of the situation and began to walk them through the house stopping every now and then to strip an article of each other's clothes off, no both were down to their underwear as they exited the house out in to the back yard breaking the seal of their lips so that they could get some much needed air into their lungs Penelope looked around and noticed where they were standing and said "Handsome what are we doing by the pool" Derek smiled his mega watt smile and said "I thought that being as it is such a nice night we could go swimming and maybe we could have some other fun too" Penelope smiled and said "I like the way you think Handsome but there is only one problem neither of us have our swim suits on."

Derek smirks at Penelope and says "that is because we won't be needing them Baby" as he shucked his boxers off and dived into the pool Penelope laughed and removed her bra and panties and dived into the pool surfacing right in front of Derek, Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and her legs around his waist and kissed his lips passionately as they floated around in the water together, they floated until Derek had Penelope pinned between the pool wall and himself Pen still had her arms around his neck but now Derek was holding on to the side with one hand while the other was below the water level and Penelope couldn't see what he was doing but when she felt his finger against her clit she knew exactly what he was doing.

Derek rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves before sliding his finger through her folds to the opening of her pussy and inserting it into her he then inserted a second finger and curled them up so that they were rubbing on her g-spot as he started off slowly moving his fingers in and out of her, Penelope threw her head back in pleasure as she let out a moan Derek then began moving his fingers in and out of her faster until her felt her vaginal muscles contract around his fingers as her orgasm took over which caused her body to convulse slightly, once Penelope came down from her orgasmic high she let go with one hand and it disappeared under the water so that she could grab ahold of his now raging hard-on slowly she began to stroke him paying special attention to the sensitive area just under the head.

Penelope continued to stroke him until she felt his cock start to throb in her hand so then she once again wrapped her legs around his waist and lowered herself on to his cock and slowly moved herself up and down his length until she felt him explode his seed inside her fertile womb they moan each other's names in orgasmic bliss.

Later that night after their swim Derek and Penelope make love in bed one final time before rolling over to go to sleep, as they lay with their limbs all tangled together they give a gentle kiss and Derek says "goodnight Baby Girl" and Penelope says "goodnight Hot Stuff" and both close their eyes and drift off to sleep.


	19. Rossi Gets Married

A Morgan and Garcia Family

Chapter 19 – Rossi Gets Married

Today is a special day for Fran and Rossi as today is the day that they profess their love for each other in front of family and friends, today is also the day that Penelope finds out that she and Derek are going to add to their family.

It has been 2 months since Penelope and Derek's hot date night and for the past few days now Penelope has not been feeling the greatest upon waking in the mornings she gets out of bed and races to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach down the toilet.

Derek was there holding Penelope's hair back and rubbed her back as the threw up and once Derek had her back in bed he kissed her lips and said "I am just going out I will be back in a few minutes" Penelope looked up at him and said "handsome where are you going" Derek smiled and said "I am just going to the pharmacy to get something" and with that he turned and left the room he made is way downstairs where he grabbed his keys and his wallet and left the house.

After pulling into the pharmacy car park he got out of the car and made his way inside he looked for the aisle he was after and walked to where the pregnancy tests were, not knowing which tests were the best he picked up several different tests before he headed for the cashier counter the young woman smiled at him as she scanned each box of tests Derek paid for his purchases and walked out of the pharmacy he got back in his SUV and head for home, when Derek arrived home he entered the house and saw that the twins were in their swings while Penelope was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

Derek walked into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter before he wrapped Penelope in his arms as he kissed the side of her neck before saying "how are you feeling now Baby Girl" Penelope turns in his arms and says "I have felt better handsome but I need to put a smile on my face and just get through today and then we can figure out what is wrong with me" Derek smiles and says "what would you say if I said I think I know what is wrong with you" as he pulls away and grabs the bag that had the pregnancy tests in it and hands it to her, Penelope took the bag and looked inside it before she looked up at Derek again as she says "you think that I am pregnant handsome" Derek nodded and said "I will watch breakfast and the girls while you my love go and take those tests."

Penelope kissed his lips and left the kitchen to head upstairs and into the bedroom and then the en-suite bathroom she pulled all three boxes out of the bag and then starting reading the instructions so that she knew how long to wait for the results, she sat on the toilet and proceeded to pee on all three of the test sticks after re-capping the she placed them face down on the counter and cleaned up, Penelope paced the bedroom floor waiting for the allotted time to be over do that she could see whether they had created another life out of their love making, finally she feels that the time is up so she goes back into the bathroom and collects all three stick and without looking at them she heads back downstairs so that she and Derek can read the results together.

Walking back into the kitchen Penelope sees Derek playing peek-a-boo with Addison and Avery and it makes me smile at how well he has taken to fatherhood, Derek notices me standing there and he looks at me and says "so Baby Girl are we adding to our little family" Penelope shrugs and says "I don't know Handsome I haven't looked at the tests yet I wanted to be with you when I found out" as she placed the tests on the counter and moved towards Derek and he pulled her into his side and said "well let's find out shall we" Pen nodded and picked up one of the test sticks and turned it over and there staring back at her was a smiley face which indicated that the test was positive so she picked up the other two tests and she saw two pink plus signs which definitely told her that she was indeed pregnant.

Derek threw his arms around her waist and he picked her up spinning her around as he kissed her passionately Penelope broke their kiss and said "I can't believe it we are going to have another baby Handsome" Derek smiled and said "I know Baby it is very exciting but we need to try and keep it to ourselves until after we see the doctor" Penelope nodded and said "I will ring and make an appointment for Monday" being that today was Saturday and also that we needed to be getting ready for Fran and Rossi's wedding in a few hours.

Fran, Penelope, Desiree and Sarah have organized and prepared for this wedding in just 8 weeks with Rossi pulling a few favours with getting the marriage license and with getting the church organized so that he could have the priest that he has known ever since he began going to church who had married Rossi the previous three times.

Fran and Rossi woke up wrapped in each other's arms their legs tangled together, Fran smiled as she thought of what the day would bring as she rolled over to face her soon to be husband looking him in the eye she says "good morning my soon to be husband" before she leaned up and kissed his lips gently, Rossi break the kiss and says "good morning to you too my soon to be wife" as he rolled her underneath his body and began to kiss the side of her neck but he was quickly stopped as Fran said "ohhhhh no you don't mister, you need to behave yourself until after the wedding and then you can do whatever you like to me."

At 11:00 am Fran, Desiree and Sarah arrived at the Derek and Penelope's house so Derek knew that meant that it was time for him to leave, Derek leaned in and kissed Penelope before saying "I love you Baby" he then bent down and kissed Addison and Avery and then he picked up his tuxedo and his bag that had everything else that he would need in it and made his way to the front door with Penelope close behind him and without using words Derek placed his hand gently on her belly and then kissed Penelope one last time before he got in his SUV and backed out of the driveway.

Derek arrived at the Rossi mansion and knocked on the door and waited for the door to open, after a few minutes Rossi opened the door he couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face Derek held his hand out and shook Rossi's hand and said "are you ready for this old man" Rossi smiled and said 'hey I may be an old man by I am a very happy old man and in a few hours I will be an extremely happy man with my soul mate beside me for the rest of my life so Yes I am ready to do this."

By 1:00 pm Rossi, Derek, Hotch and Reid made their way to the church where they went through the last few preparations before the ceremony, by 1:30 pm the rest of the guests start to arrive and then just before 2:00 pm Fran, Penelope, Desiree and Sarah and the twins arrived at the church, the girls are in a side room just finishing off the final touches before they get ready to signal to start the music Penelope pulls out her cell and calls JJ, a few minutes later JJ and Emily are at the door to the side room ready to take Addison and Avery so that they will be with them throughout the ceremony, meanwhile out in the church Rossi begins pacing nervously back and forth on the spot and Derek laughs and says "man doesn't this make the 4th time you have been married you could do this in your sleep" Rossi stops in front of Derek and says "yes Derek this maybe my 4th marriage but with the first three it was different and with Fran I have found my soul mate and I am just worried that she will change her mind" Derek put his hand on Rossi's shoulder and said "that is not going to happen."

Finally Derek heads to the back of the church so that he can walk his Mamma down the aisle, he knocks on the door and Penelope opens the door and allows him to enter the room Derek walks over to his Mamma and said "you look beautiful Mamma" Fran wraps her arm around him and says "thank you baby boy" Penelope, Sarah and Desiree leave the room so that mother and son could have a few minutes together as the girls arrange themselves into their line of how they will walk down the aisle, Derek and Fran exit the room and Penelope signalled that they were ready and when she heard the music begins she began her journey down the aisle followed by Sarah and Desiree and they were followed by their Mamma and Brother, once everyone had made it to the front of the church Derek placed his Mamma's hand in Rossi's before he kissed her cheek and moved to stand beside Rossi along with Hotch and Reid beside him.

The Priest begins.

My Dear Friends you have come together in this Church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's Minister and this community, Christ abundantly blesses this love.

He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity.

And so in the presence of the Church I ask you to state your intentions.

David and Francine, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage.

Will you honour each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives Rossi says "yes" then Fran says "yes" as well.

The Priest then says

Since it is your intention to enter into marriage join your right hands and declare your consent before god and his Church.

David Rossi do you take Francine Morgan to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honour her all the days of your life?

Rossi says "I do."

Francine Morgan, do you take David Rossi to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honour him all the days of your life?

Fran says "I do."

The Priest continues

You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessing.

The Priest says "may I have the rings please" Derek hands over the rings and the Priest continues

May the Lord bless these rings which give you to each other as a sign of your love and fidelity?

Rossi places the ring on Fran's finger and says

Francine Morgan, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit

Fran places the ring on Rossi's finger and says

David Rossi, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit

The Priest then says

Now by the power vested in me by the Catholic Church and the State of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride

Rossi didn't need to be told twice as he pulled Fran against him and kissed her passionately while ignoring the cheers from the team, after breaking their kiss hesitantly they signed the marriage license with Derek and Penelope as the witnesses, the happy couple exited the church and everyone stood up and exited the church behind them and once outside all the guests congratulated the happy couple before Rossi and Fran, Derek and Penelope, Hotch and Sarah, Desiree and Reid along with Emily, JJ and Blake all left the church so that they could go to down to the beach to have their wedding photos done, there would be photos of them just on their own but there would also be photos of Fran, Sarah, Derek and Desiree and then photos with the whole team.

Once all the photos were done the newlyweds, the team, Sarah and Desiree made their way back to Rossi's mansion where the reception was being held, everything had been set up before the guys left for the church so by the time the newlyweds and their family made it back to the mansion they were more than ready to party and partied they did way into early hours of the morning.


	20. Happy Anniversary

A Morgan and Garcia Family

Chapter 20 - Happy Anniversary

7 Months After Fran and Rossi's Wedding

Penelope woke with a smile on her face as she thought of all the stuff she had planned for her and Derek to do as today is their 1 Year Wedding Anniversary, Penelope snuggled into Derek's side and buried her face in the crook of his neck and began to suck gently on the skin just behind his ear, Derek began to stir but Penelope didn't stop her hands drawing feather light circles on his abs, Derek let out a moan as Penelope nibbled his ear lobe and said "Happy Anniversary Hot Stuff" as he slowly opened his eyes he moved his hand to her cheek before moving so that he could say "Happy Anniversary Baby Girl" as he leaned in and kissed her lips as the their kiss deepened Derek kept moving until he was hovering over Penelope, Derek couldn't put his full weight on Penelope as she is 9 months pregnant with their son.

Derek moved again so that he was laying beside Penelope his hand rubbing her belly enjoying the feel of their son kicking, the couple lay there until they heard giggles coming from the girls room they lay there listening to their 11 month old twins giggle and it brings a smile to both Derek and Penelope's faces but the giggles don't last long when through the baby monitor they hear Mama Mama Mama, Penelope rolls to the edge of the bed and places her feet on the floor before pushing herself up into a standing position but what Penelope isn't prepared for is the sharp pain in her back, Penelope grabs and rubs her back as she sits back down on the edge of the bed, none of this is missed by Derek as he moves to sit beside her his hand on her lower back rubbing with firm but gentle strokes until the pain is gone, once the pain is gone Derek stands and helps Penelope stand up they walk out of their bedroom and into the girls room to see them both standing up at the side of their cribs they smile as they see their Mama and Dada.

Derek walks over to Addison's crib he bends down and kisses her little forehead and says "good morning my little angel" and then he picks her up and she lays her head on his shoulder as he take her over to the change table where Penelope changes her diaper while Derek goes over to Avery's crib he kisses her forehead also before he says "good morning my other little angel" he then picks her up and raises her above his head and blows raspberries on her tummy before taking her over to where Penelope and Addison were at the change table, Derek held Avery against his chest as he watched Penelope grimace as she began to rub her back again obviously she was having another pain so he said "Baby Girl sit down in the rocking chair and hold Avery while I get Addison dressed" Penelope moved to sit in the rocking chair and Derek sat Avery in her Mama's lap, Avery began nuzzling against Penelope's breast even though the girls were now drinking from a bottle they still occasionally liked to have a little breast milk here and there so Penelope pulled up her shirt and allowed Avery to latch on to her nipple but after only a few minutes Avery pulled her mouth off again and Pen put her shirt down and Avery lay her head on her Mama's breast and put her thumb in her mouth.

Finally Derek had finished getting Addison dressed and placed her in Penelope's lap he then took Avery and lay her on the change table and began to undress her and change her diaper Derek looked over his shoulder and smiled at Penelope and Addison as Addison had her hand down the front of Penelope's shirt trying to pull it down and immediately Penelope and Derek knew what she was after so Penelope cradled Addison in opposite arm that she had held Avery in and again lifted her shirt and as soon as Addison saw her Mama's nipple she latched on to it and began to suckle contently, Addison fed longer than what Avery had but obviously Addison picked up on her Mama's strange vibe this morning so she was comfort feeding which is what they both did when they knew that something was not right or when they were sick and after 15 minutes Addison let go of Penelope's nipple and smiled up at her Mama with a big 6 tooth grin.

Now that the girls were dressed Derek took them downstairs while Penelope went to get dressed herself she wasn't game enough to get in the shower incase she had more of the back pain so she just dressed in a flowing dress that was loose around her belly but as she made her way to the top of the stairs she grabbed her back and the railing and as she rubbed her back she began doing the breathing techniques that they teach you in birthing classes, finally the pain went away and Penelope was able to make it down the stairs and headed for the kitchen where Derek was preparing breakfast while Addison and Avery were sitting in their high chair with their milk bottles and a few toys in front of them, Derek turns around and sees Penelope walking into the kitchen one hand on her back an her other hand under her belly he drops the spatula on the counter and runs to Pen's side and says "Baby Girl are you ok" Pen shook her head and said "no Handsome I am not ok the pain is almost constant now but every now and then I get a real intense pain and my belly is starting to hurt, so much for having lots of fun things to do for our anniversary" again Penelope grimaced as another pain took it toll on her body Derek picked Penelope up and carried her over to the couch and laid her down before pulling out his cell phone and dialing his Mamma's number.

Fran rolled over and grabbed her cell phone from the bedside table and answered in a sleepy voice saying "hello" Derek smiled and said "sorry to wake you Mamma but would you mind coming over to take a look at Pen she has been having back pain on and off up until now which she is now saying is a constant dull pain but the she will occasionally get some intense pains that go from her back right through to her belly" Fran was now sitting up on the side of the bed she ran her hand through her curly red hair and said "give me about 15 minutes and I will be there ok Baby Boy" Derek then says "thanks Mamma" Derek bent down beside Pen and said "Mamma will be here in about 15 minutes, is there anything I can get you Baby" Penelope shook her head and said "no thanks Handsome I am not really hungry and if I do eat I am scared I will throw I all back up" Derek kissed her lips and said are you going to be ok while I go and finish making the pancakes for the girls and I Pen nodded and Derek walked back to the kitchen.

Not long after Derek went back to the kitchen Penelope need to go to the toilet so she pushed herself up off the couch and into a standing position and again with a hand on her back and one under her belly she waddled towards the downstairs bathroom and just as she opened the door she felt a gush of fluid running down her legs so she called out "DEREK come quickly please" Derek was by her side in a matter of seconds and he says "Baby what are you doing off the couch" Pen said "I needed to pee but we have a bigger problem Derek because my waters just broke" she moved her dress out of the way and Derek saw the puddle at her feet, he helped her into the bathroom and got her sitting on the toilet and got her wet clothing off before he ran upstairs to get some dry clothes and then he help her re-dress before helping her back to the couch.

Finally Fran arrived with a bag of medical equipment and she made her way over to the couch where Penelope was sitting and sat down beside her and pulled her fetal heartbeat doppler out and placed it on Pen's belly and the room filled with the sound of their son's heartbeat, Derek had moved the twins from their highchairs into the play pen which had been set up behind the couch because Pen didn't really want them to see her like this even though they are still too young to understand what is happening, Penelope informed Fran "my waters broke not so long ago" and then Fran said "now I need to check and see if you are dilated" Derek help Penelope to lay on the couch and with one leg raised on the couch and her other leg hanging over the edge of the couch Fran put a glove on and inserted her fingers into Penelope so that she could check how she was progressing and was surprised when she felt that 9cm dilated and 100% effaced Fran knew that they weren't going to make it to the hospital in time so Fran turned to Derek and said "I need you to get me some towels and two pieces of string, a bowl of warm water and I need you to call Dave and get him to come and get the girls because this little boy is waiting for no-one he want out and he wants out now."

Derek ran to collect the items his Mamma asked for while he called Rossi once everything had been retrieved Derek helped Penelope on to the floor and sat behind her so that she could push against him, within 6 minutes Rossi was walking in the door and thankfully Fran had Pen's lower half covered as Rossi came over to kiss Fran and she asked "Dave can you call for the EMT's because we are going to have a little boy here very shortly" Rossi nodded and bent down to the side of the play pen where the girls were standing and scooped them up one in each arm and took them upstairs to their room and closed the door so that it muffle the sound of Penelope's screams, bending down he sat the girls on the floor and pulled out his cell phone and call for the EMT's and explained what was happening when the operator said that they were on the way he sighed in relief and hung up the phone and sent Derek a text saying "EMT's are on their way, good luck" back downstairs Penelope was now feeling the urge to push.

Penelope was finally fully dilated and could now begin to push so she wrapped her hands around the backs of her knees and began to push, a few minutes later Fran could see the top of the baby's head as it began crowning with another 4 pushes the head was out Fran picked up the rubber bulb aspirators and began to clean out the baby's nose and mouth Fran looks at Penelope and says "ok I just want some little pushes so that we can get his shoulders out and then he will practically come right out" Pen nodded and after 6 little pushes his shoulders were out and as Fran said the rest of his body slipped right out, Fran wrapped him in a towel and placed him Penelope's arms while she tied the two pieces of string around the umbilical cord while Penelope rubbed his back and he let out a little cry, Derek wrapped Pen and their son in his arms and he whispered in her ear "I am so proud of you Baby, our little man here is the best anniversary present ever" Pen and Derek were to wrapped up in their son to notice that the EMT's had arrived and that Rossi and the girls had come downstairs.

Eventually Penelope was pulled from her reverie by someone calling her name she looked up to see Fran standing there with Rossi and the girls as the EMT officers worked on getting the umbilical cord clamped off properly and checking over the baby as well as delivering the placenta before they could get her on to a stretcher and off to the hospital, Fran bought Avery and Rossi bought Addison down to Pen's level so that she could see their new baby brother Pen kissed Avery and the turned and kissed Addison before saying "this is your baby brother Hunter" Addison reached out her little hand and said "Ubba, Ubba" meaning Bubba, Bubba.

Penelope and Derek had bough baby dolls for the girls and teaching them the word Bubba so that when he arrived they would have a little bit of an idea, Avery leaned forward and opened her mouth and put her mouth to Hunter's head to give him a kiss, by the time that all this was going on Penelope had delivered the placenta and now they were ready to get her on to the stretcher and off to the hospital Fran and Rossi picked the girls up and stood up and moved out of the way so that the EMT officer could bring in the stretcher while the other took Baby Hunter from Penelope so that she could get on the stretcher, once Penelope was settled the EMT officer handed Baby Hunter back to Penelope and strapped them in, Derek turned to his Mamma and Rossi and said "will you meet us at the hospital and Rossi can you tell the rest of the team please" both Fran and Rossi nodded but said nothing as Derek took Penelope's hand in his as they headed for the door our to the waiting ambulance.

Fifteen minutes later the ambulance pulled in to the Emergency bay and began to unload Penelope out of the ambulance and through the door into the ER where they were meet by Dr. Green and once of the pediatric nurses so that they could get a weight and length on Hunter while checked over Penelope, Penelope and Hunter were only in hospital for a few hours and they were both cleared to go home so when Fran and Rossi arrived in two cars with the twins and the infant seat for Hunter they left and head for home, when they arrived home there was more cars then normal Derek and Penelope got a shock when they opened the front door to see Emily, JJ, Will, Henry, Hotch, Jack, Reid and Blake standing in the middle of their living room each and everyone of them eagerly waiting to meet the new arrival.

Penelope and Derek were glad that their family was as excited about the new arrival as they were and Penelope said "Welcome to the family Hunter James Morgan."


	21. Twins First Birthday

A Morgan and Garcia Family

Chapter 21 - Twins First Birthday

Today is an exciting day as it is Addison and Avery's first birthday so we have organized a little get together here at the Rossi Mansion, Fran is making the cake for the girls it is in the shape of a princess crown, it will have pink icing with Happy 1st Birthday Addison and Avery on it while Rossi is cooking up a storm making spaghetti, pizza, chicken nuggets and lots of other types of child friendly foods, ready for the party to begin at 12:00 pm.

Derek was feeding the girls while Penelope nursed Hunter all while she ate her own breakfast Derek ate his breakfast in between helping the girls with their pancake pieces and their fruit, Hunter pulled away from Penelope's breast and began to cry so Penelope straightened her top and bought Hunter up to her shoulder and began to gently pat and rub his back waiting for him to burp once he burped Penelope stood up and being as though she was the first one finished she put her plate in the sink and then stops beside Derek and leans down to kiss his lips before kissing Addison and Avery on the head before heading upstairs.

Penelope walks into Hunter's nursery and finds him some clothes to wear and grabs a diaper and his towel and then leaves the room and walks towards hers and Derek's room and goes into the en-suite bathroom turning on the shower and grabs her towel before going back into the bedroom where she lays Hunter in the center of the bed while she undresses and then wraps her towel around her and then begins to undress Hunter once he is fully undressed Penelope grabs his towel and wraps it around him and heads back to the bathroom where she takes off both of their towels and hangs them over the towel rail and opens the shower door and gets in the shower, Hunter had his little face buried in Penelope's neck as Penelope has her back to the shower head so that the water to ** Hunter's back but Penelope cupped her hand and caught some water and poured it over Hunter's back before getting some soap and washing Hunter and herself and then rinsing off, Penelope got out of the shower and wrapped her towel around both her and Hunter and then placed his towel over him as well.

Once Hunter was dried and dressed Penelope laid him in his bassinet so that he could have a little nap before they left for Rossi's and then she went on getting herself ready, when Penelope was done with getting ready she went into the girls room and began getting out the pretty little party dresses with the little fairy wings and tutu style skirts, just them Penelope heard footsteps on the stairs and knew that Derek was bringing the girls up so that they could be bathed and dressed while Derek showered and got ready, Derek placed the girls on the floor and Penelope held out her hands as Derek says "Baby where is Hunter" Penelope smiled and said "he is taking a nap before we go so that he won't be cranky about being passed around every 5 seconds" Derek kissed Pen's lips and headed for their en-suite bathroom while Pen headed for the other bathroom where she turned on the taps and began to fill the bath she then picked up the bubble bath mixture and put some in the water.

Finally Derek and Penelope were ready to leave the house and by the time they pulled into Rossi's driveway they noticed that every one was already there waiting for Derek and Penelope to arrive they have found since having Hunter it is not as easy to get out of the house on time with three small children Penelope got out of the car and was just getting Hunter out of the car when I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn around to see Fran, Emily and JJ standing behind me, I get Hunter out of his seat and before I have cradled against me he is taken from me JJ took him out of my arms and began to walk towards the house, so I begin to unbuckle the girls out of their seats I get Addison out and stands her on the ground in front of her while she got Avery out of her seat, now that both girls were out of the car Penelope took their hands and moved them away from the car so that she could close the door when she felt both girls let go of her hands she looked up to see Emily and Fran walking the girls inside Penelope followed close behind.

Derek and Rossi began unloading all of the necessary baby supplies out of the back of the car and got them inside, now that Derek and Rossi had everything inside they joined the rest of the group outside in the back yard where the party was happening, Jack and Henry looked after Addison and Avery while little man Hunter was passed around from person to person until it was time for him to have another feed so Penelope and Fran made their way inside so that Penelope could feed Hunter but also so that she could see the cake that Fran had made for the girls, to say Penelope was shocked well that was an understatement as the cake was exactly how she imagined she turned to Fran and said "thank you so much it is exactly how I imagined it would be" Fran wrapped her arm around Penelope and said "anything for my grand-babies" the moment was interrupted by the cries Hunter was now making and Penelope said "I guess I better get this little man fed and get back out there and enjoy the party."

After Hunter was full and content Penelope took him back outside where everyone was sitting around eating Fran had Avery sitting on her lap stuffing as much of a chicken nugget in her mouth as she could get while Derek had Addison sitting on his lap who was also eating a chicken nugget but only taking little bites, about an hour after every one had finished eating Fran disappeared inside and came back out with the cake in her hands and a little cupcake that had a candle in it while Derek and Rossi went inside to get the highchairs and bought them outside and sat the girls in them, the candle was lit on each cupcake and everyone sang Happy Birthday and Penelope and Derek helped by blowing out the candle and removing it before allowing the girls to make a big mess, once every one had enjoyed a piece of cake it was time for the most exciting part of the day and that is the presents.


End file.
